Cursed
by Tom Vorlost Riddle
Summary: Robin hat nie an Hexerei geglaubt, bis er eines Tages selber Opfer eines Fluches wird und ein Jahr lang als Frau das Leben bestreiten muss. Pairing: Robin/Guy Warnung: Anfangs Genderswap, später Slash


**Cursed**

„Wie können Sie es mit ihrem Gewissen vereinbaren, Menschen die noch nicht einmal genügend Geld für das tägliche Brot haben, mit Ihrem faulen Zauber den letzten Groschen aus der Tasche zu ziehen?"

„Fauler Zauber? FAULER ZAUBER? Nun hören Sie mal mein Junge, dass hier ist echte Magie! Und ich helfe den Menschen! Dank mir hatte zum Beispiel der Gemüsebauer Thomas die beste Ernte seit Jahren!"

„Sie wissen genau so gut wie ich, dass ihre Taschentricks nichts damit zu tun hatten", entgegnete Robin wütend.

„Taschentricks? Was fällt Ihnen ein? Natürlich hat Thomas nur mir und meinen so genannten _Taschentricks_, seine gute Ernte zu verdanken! Weshalb würde ich sonst diese ganzen Schutzbeutelchen und Zaubertränke vermarkten?"

„Um Ihren Profit aus der Hoffnungslosigkeit ihrer Mitmenschen zu ziehen. Aber das hat jetzt ein Ende. Ich will diesen Quacksalberstand hier morgen nicht mehr sehen, sonst schlagen ich und meine Männer hier alles kurz und klein", drohte Robin. Unter anderen Umständen hätte der Hüter der Armen und Hilflosen nicht so reagiert. Derlei Scharlatane hatte es schon immer gegeben und unter besseren Bedingungen wäre es Robin gleichgültig gewesen, aber der Sheriff beutete die Bevölkerung schon zu Genüge aus. Selbst die gute alte Johanna, die sechs Mäuler zu stopfen hatte, war auf diesen Hokuspokus hereingefallen und hatte sich von dem wenigen Geld was sie besaß ein Fläschchen Glück gekauft. Nun hatte sie womöglich nicht mehr genug Geld, um ihre Steuern zu bezahlen.

„Und wovon soll ich dann Leben?"

„Ihnen wird schon etwas einfallen", entgegnete Robin nur kühl. Er konnte für diese Betrügerin kein Mitgefühl aufbringen.

„Als Mann haben Sie leicht reden. Wäre ich als Mann zur Welt gekommen, wäre ich bei einem Müller in die Lehre gegangen und Drechsler geworden, aber eine Frau ist nun einmal von dem Zunftwesen ausgeschlossen!"

„Benutzen Sie doch einfach etwas von Ihrem Glückszauber. Der soll ja angeblich so gut wirken", entgegnete er spöttisch.

„Das ist leider der Hacken von Magie. Mein Zauber wirkt nicht bei mir selber. Und mit irgendetwas muss man ja sein Geld verdienen!"

„Das rührt mich wirklich zu Tränen. Dennoch ist dies keine Entschuldigung dafür Armen Leuten, die selbst kaum genug zum Leben haben, das Geld aus der Tasche zu ziehen!"

„Die Bewohner dieses Dorfes feiern Sie als Helden, aber in Wahrheit sind sie genauso herzlos wie der Sheriff und seine Lakaien!"

Das musste sich Robin nicht bieten lassen. „Komm Much, wir gehen! Und wenn ich Ihren Stand hier morgen früh noch sehe, werden Sie mit den Konsequenzen zu rechnen haben."

„Ich verfluche Sie Robin of Locksley! HÖREN SIE ICH VERFLUCHE SIE!"

„Oh ja, ich höre ganz gut und mir schlottern schon die Knie", höhnte er, während Much neben ihm tatsächlich kreidebleich wurde.

„Sie sollten mal zwölf Mondzyklen lang in den Schuhen einer Frau stecken! Dann würde Ihnen ihr Lachen schon vergehen!"

Robin schnaubte daraufhin nur verächtlich und verließ mit Much im Schlepptau Nottingham. Am Ende ihrer kleinen Triade, hatte er noch nicht einmal mehr hingehört. So ein albernes Gewäsch! Sein Begleiter war jedoch ungewohnt schweigsam. Bis zum Sherwood Forest hatte er kaum ein Wort hervorgebracht. „Was ist mit dir Much? Seitdem wir den Stand dieser alten Hexe verlassen haben, hast du fast gar nichts mehr gesagt."

„Du glaubst also auch, dass sie eine Hexe war!"

„Was? Natürlich nicht Much, dass habe ich doch nur so gesagt. Es gibt keine Hexerei, Zauberei, oder sonst irgendeine Form von Magie. Das ist doch alles nur Schwindel!"

„Und was ist wenn sie dich nun wirklich verflucht hat?"

„Much, du glaubst doch nicht etwa ernsthaft an diesen Hokuspokus, oder?"

„Was wenn doch etwas Wahres daran ist?"

„Das sind doch alles nur Phantastereien. Kannst du dich noch an Prinz Maliks Maske erinnern, die ihr alle für ein Utensil der schwarzen Magie gehalten habt? Und in Wahrheit stellte sich heraus, dass sie lediglich ein medizinisches Hilfsmittel zur... wie nannte es Malik noch gleich?"

„Akupunktur", brachte Much widerwillig hervor.

„Genau, ein Hilfsmittel zur Akupunktur war!"

„Aber das ist doch nicht dasselbe. Ich meine..."

„Ach hör schon auf Much! Ich will nichts mehr von diesem Unsinn hören."

Robin fühlte sich seiner so sicher, doch am nächsten Morgen folgte das böse Erwachen. Er wurde durch das Geflüster seiner Freunde geweckt, die aus unerfindlichen Gründen um sein Nachtlager versammelt standen.

„Aber wie kommt sie hier her und wo ist Robin?" Das war Djaqs Stimme.

„Viel mehr würde mich interessieren weshalb sie seine Kleider trägt und noch dazu in seinem Bett schläft", wisperte Allan hörbar amüsiert.

„Sollen wir sie wecken?" Man konnte die Verunsicherung Wills deutlich heraushören.

„Ich glaube sie wird gerade von ganz allein wach", stellte Little John fest.

Robin öffnete verschlafen die Augen. Von wem redeten seine Freunde da? Wer bitteschön war -_sie_-?

„Was ist los? Habe ich irgendetwas verpa...", mit einem Schlag war Robin hellwach und saß plötzlich kerzengrade auf seinem Nachtlager. Was war mit seiner Stimme geschehen? Er klang ja fast, ... nein, er klang wie eine FRAU! Das lag gewiss an diesem teuflischen Wein, den Allan gestern Abend von seiner Zechtour mitgebracht hatte! Dieser billige Fusel musste irgendwie seine Stimmbänder beschädigt haben!

„Ähm, wir wollen ja nicht unhöflich erscheinen, aber wer sind Sie und wie kommen Sie hierher? Sie sind nicht zufällig unserem berüchtigten Anführer über den Weg gelaufen? Sie wissen schon, Robin Hood?"

Robin starrte Allan daraufhin nur entgeistert an. Anscheinend hatte nicht nur bei ihm dieser Wein irgendwelche Schäden hinterlassen.

„Allan, ich bin Robin Hood", antwortete er in gedehntem Tonfall, als würde er mit einem Verrückten sprechen. Oh Gott, schon wieder diese Stimme! Hoffentlich war dies nur eine Form der Heiserkeit und würde in kurzer Zeit wieder besser werden. Andernfalls würde er zum Gespött der ganzen Gegend werden!

Seine Freunde warfen ihm bloß verständnislose Blicke zu.

„Wer sind Sie?", hackte Little John noch mal nach, in dem Glauben irgendetwas missverstanden zu haben.

Oh nein, nicht auch noch Little John! Dieses Gesöff schien irgendwie sein und Allans Gedächtnis beschädigt zu haben.

„Ich bin Robin of Locksley, Earl of Huntington. Oder werde es zumindest wieder sein, sobald König Richard aus dem Krieg zurückkehrt."

Plötzlich brachen alle in schallendes Gelächter aus, bis auf Robin und ein ziemlich dümmlich dreinschauender Much, der ihn entsetzt musterte.

„Aber natürlich und ich bin der Sheriff von Nottingham", witzelte Djaq und studierte Robin belustigt.

„Nichts für ungut Mädchen, aber wir kennen Robin sehr gut und das letzte Mal als wir ihn antrafen war er auf jeden Fall noch männlich", brachte Will glucksend hervor.

„Was soll der Unsinn", langsam glaubte Robin, dass seine Freunde sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlaubten.

„Das sollten wir eher dich fragen. Nun mal Scherz beiseite, wer bist du wirklich Mädchen?"

MÄDCHEN?! Irgendetwas stimmte hier ganz und gar nicht. Hatten sie ihm vielleicht aus Schabernack Schleifen in die Haare gebunden, oder irgendetwas mit seiner Kleidung gemacht? Robin sah an sich herab und musste feststellen, dass mit seiner Kleidung alles in Ordnung war. Es war sein Körper mit dem etwas nicht stimmte!

WAREN DAS BRÜSTE?! Robin befühlte entsetzt die Rundungen an seinem Körper. Sie fühlten sich echt an. Er zog sein Hemd etwas nach vorne und blickte unter seinen Kragen. Sie sahen auch echt aus. Ihm wurde schlecht.

Panisch sprang er auf, warf die Decke von sich und hechtete zum Wasserfass, welches sie zur körperlichen Pflege verwendeten. Als er sich über die Wasseroberfläche beugte, blickte ihm ohne Zweifel eine junge Frau entgegen. DAS DURFTE DOCH NICHT WAHR SEIN! Wahrscheinlich träumte er. Nein, er träumte ganz sicher! Panisch zwickte sich Robin in den Arm. Verdammt, das fühlte sich echt an. Er tauchte seinen Kopf ins kühle Nass, aber auch das half nicht. Noch immer starrte ihm das entsetzte Gesicht einer Frau entgegen.

Seine Freunde hatten sich mittlerweile alle um ihn herum versammelt und musterten ihn besorgt. Behutsam legte Little John eine Hand auf seine Schulter. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

NEIN! Nichts war in Ordnung! Das alles war ein Alptraum! Verzweifelt schloss er seine Augen und betete wie eine Beschwörungsformel herunter: „Ich bin Robin Hood, ich bin Robin Hood, ich bin Robin Hood, ich bin…"

„Ja, ja, wir haben schon verstanden. Du bist Robin Hood", spottete Allan. „Also die Kleine ist wirklich hübsch, aber die hat doch irgendwie eine Schraube locker", meinte er an die anderen gewandt, so als wäre Robin gar nicht anwesend.

„Vielleicht ist das tatsächlich Robin", meldete sich nun Much zum ersten Mal zu Wort. Hoffnungsvoll öffnete Robin die Augen und warf Much einen dankbaren Blick zu. Wenigstens einer der ihn erkannte.

Nun richteten sich alle Augen irritiert auf Much. „WAS?", klang es wie aus einem Munde.

„Ich sagte, vielleicht ist das wirklich Robin. Wir haben euch doch gestern Abend erzählt was in Nottingham vorgefallen ist. Die Alte hat ihn womöglich tatsächlich verflucht."

Alle sahen Much an, als würden sie an seinem Verstand zweifeln, was eigentlich nichts Unübliches war. Bis auf Robin. Dieser starrte ihn mit offenen Mund und weit aufgerissenen Augen an, als hätte Much eben die Offenbarung verkündet.

Natürlich! So abwegig wie es auch klang, aber das musste es sein! Er musste diese alte Hexe aufsuchen und sie davon überzeugen ihren Zauber rückgängig zu machen. Sofort begannen sich die Räder in Robins Kopf zu drehen und er fing an Pläne zu schmieden, was dazu führte das er sich wenigstens etwas beruhigte.

„Das ist es Much! Wir müssen dringend wieder zurück nach Nottingham und diese Zauberin…"

„Halt, halt", unterbrach Little John ihn. „Much, das kannst du nicht ernsthaft glauben. Das ist einfach verrückt!"

„Aber diese Hexe sagte, dass sie Robin verfluche und dass er mal in den Schuhen einer Frau stecken solle! Vielleicht hat sie das ja wörtlich gemeint und Robin in eine Frau verwandelt. Ich meine seht sie euch doch an! Sieht sie Robin nicht unglaublich ähnlich?"

„Ja jetzt wo du es sagst… Aber das ist Unsinn Much", ruderte Allan wieder zurück.

„Sie könnte seine Zwillingsschwester sein", stimmt Will zu.

„Oh nein, nicht du auch noch", stöhnte Little John.

„Ich sage ja nur, dass sie ihm sehr ähnlich sieht, nicht etwa das ich irgendetwas von all dem glaube!"

„Ich kann es euch beweisen", fuhr Robin mit dieser ihm so fremden Stimme dazwischen, die sich in seinen Ohren einfach falsch anhörte. Als wäre es nicht er, der da sprach, sondern jemand anderes. Er fühlte sich wie ein Fremder in seinem eigenen Körper. Da waren einfach Körperteile, die nicht dorthin gehörten und andere wichtige Teile DIE ZU FEHLEN SCHIENEN! Robin schüttelte sein Haupt, um diese Gedanken abzustreifen. Er brauchte jetzt einen kühlen Kopf und durfte nicht wieder in Panik geraten.

„Und wie?", erkundigte sich Little John mit einem halb verächtlichen, halb belustigten Schnauben.

„Ich weiß Dinge über euch, die kann einfach nur Robin Hood wissen! Zum Beispiel du Little John: Deine Frau liebte Fisch, weswegen wir einst welchen heimlich an ihre Tür hängten. Oder du Djaq: Dein richtiger Name ist Safiya."

„Das stimmt", pflichtete Djaq ihm bei.

„Und du Allan: Bei unserer ersten Begegnung warst du gerade dabei den Wachen weiß zu machen, du hättest eine schwangere Frau daheim, die du versorgen müsstest."

„Hey, was soll dieser anklagende Tonfall? Das war eine Notlüge", rechtfertigte sich der geübte Schwindler.

„Will, du solltest hingerichtet werden, weil du Mehl gestohlen hast. Außerdem warst du der erste von uns, der wusste das Djaq eine Frau ist. Wobei ich bis heute nicht weiß, wie du dir da so sicher sein konntest. Ich meine, ich selbst hatte auch so eine Ahnung, aber ich hätte es nicht mit solcher Bestimmtheit sagen können."

Will war krebsrot angelaufen und schaute verlegen gen Boden.

„Genug", fuhr Little John dazwischen. „Das beweist überhaupt nichts."

„Das beweist überhaupt nichts? Woher sollte ich all diese Dinge wissen, wenn ich nicht ich wäre?"

„Keine Ahnung? Vielleicht hat dir Robin davon erzählt, oder du hast diese Geschichten irgendwo anders aufgeschnappt."

„Hältst du mich etwa für ein Waschweib Little John, dass mit derlei Geschichten hausieren geht?", empörte sich Robin. „Wartet, ich habe eine Idee!" Mit diesen Worten ging Robin zu seinem Nachtlager und kehrte mit seinem Bogen in der Hand, als auch seinem Köcher wieder zurück.

Die anderen musterten ihn misstrauisch, als Robin einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher zog und ihn an die Bogensehne legte. Eine Zeit lang stand er nur da und lauschte, bis er ein entferntes Schnattern vernahm. Sein Blick wanderte gen Himmel. Eine kleine Gruppe von Zugvögeln flog über ihnen hinweg, die aber noch unerreichbar fern schienen. Jeder andere hätte über diese Entfernung hinweg, niemals eines der Tiere getroffen, aber man nannte Robin nicht umsonst den besten Bogenschützen Englands.

„Dann sagt mir, kennt ihr noch jemanden der dazu fähig wäre?" Mit diesen Worten ließ Robin den Pfeil los, welcher zielsicher eine Wildganz vom Himmel holte.

„Zumindest gibt es heute Abend mal etwas anderes als Eichhörnchen zu Essen", kommentierte Allan dies mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Beeindruckend, aber das beweist gar nichts", beharrte Little John.

Robin sank in sich zusammen. Er gab auf. Er konnte es seinen Freunden nicht verübeln, dass sie ihm nicht glaubten. Wäre er an ihrer Stelle, würde er auch nichts von all dem für bare Münze nehmen.

„Ich begleite dich nach Nottingham Robin. Und zusammen finden wir diese Zauberin und alles wird wieder so wie früher", versuchte Much ihn zu trösten.

„Das ist doch verrückt Much! Vielleicht ist das alles auch nur eine Falle", versuchte Allan ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es sich um eine Falle handelt. Ich meine sie hätte uns alle im Schlaf ermorden können, wenn sie es gewollt hätte. Sie mag irgendwie verrückt sein, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie gefährlich ist. Mich würde nur interessieren, wo der echte Robin sich momentan aufhält."

„Er steht doch genau vor euch", versuchte Much entnervt die anderen zu überzeugen, aber vergebens. So waren es nur Much und Robin, die nach Nottingham aufbrachen, in der Hoffnung die alte Frau dort anzutreffen.

„Hey Robin, wie ist das eigentlich so als..."

„Much, bitte nicht", versuchte Robin ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. Im Moment versuchte er nämlich mit aller Mühe zu ignorieren, dass er sich im falschen Körper befand.

„Ich meine ja nur, dass das irgendwie ein merkwürdiges Gefühl sein muss."

„Was du nicht sagst."

„Hey, wenn wir diese alte Frau gefunden haben und du wieder du selbst bist, dann weist du schon das ich dich ein Leben lang damit aufziehen werde."

„Ich kann es kaum erwarten", stöhnte Robin.

„Also Allan hat Recht, so als Frau siehst du gar nicht mal schlecht aus."

Robin starrte Much daraufhin ungläubig an. Erst da schien diesem klar zu werden, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Pikiert fügte er hinzu: „Also versteh mich nicht falsch! Nicht das ich mich in irgendeiner Weise zu dir hingezogen fühle! Das wäre ekelhaft und falsch! Ich meine nicht das du ekelhaft, oder irgendwie abstoßen wärest, aber du bist Robin und eigentlich bist du ja ein Mann und das Ganze wäre ziemlich..."

„Ist gut Much", unterbrach Robin lachend seinen Redeschwall. Endlich etwas an diesem Morgen, was ihm vertraut vorkam, auch wenn der Inhalt dieses Gespräches mehr als nur merkwürdig war. „Ach übrigens, danke Much. Ich meine das du mir glaubst und das du immer noch zu mir hältst."

„Nicht der Rede wert. Wofür sind Freunde denn da", tat sein ehemaliger Diener dies mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung ab.

Als sie in Nottingham eintrafen, war der Stand und mit ihm die Zauberin verschwunden. Und was jetzt?", fragte Much.

„Am besten teilen wir uns auf und fragen die Leute, ob sie wissen, wo die alte Quacksalberin hin ist. So kommen wir mit unserer Suche auf jeden Fall schneller voran. Wir treffen uns dann am besten zur Mittagsstunde wieder hier", schlug Robin vor. Much hatte dem nichts entgegenzusetzen und so gingen sie jeder ihrer Wege, um die Bewohner Nottinghams zu befragen. Leider blieb Robins Suche jedoch vergebens. Niemand wusste wo die alte Drude war. Nicht einmal, ob sie sich überhaupt noch in Nottingham befand, oder weiter gezogen war.

Robin kehrte an ihren Ausgangspunkt zurück. Von Much war noch keine Spur zu sehen. Hoffentlich hatte er mehr Glück gehabt. Ungeduldig ging Robin auf und ab, um sich die Wartezeit zu verkürzen, als ihn plötzlich jemand anrempelte.

„KÖNNEN SIE NICHT AUFPASSEN?"

„Ich?! Sie haben mich doch angerempelt", pöbelte Robin zurück. Als er sich umwandte, sah er sich Sir Guy of Gisborne gegenüber. Oh verdammt! Das hatte ihm grade noch gefehlt.

Guy starrte ihn sprachlos an, woraufhin Robin ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken lief. Hatte Gisborne ihn etwa erkannt? Das wäre die größte Demütigung die er sich im Moment vorstellen konnte! Ganz ruhig Robin, sprach er sich gedanklich selber gut zu. Wie sollte Guy auf die Idee kommen, dass er in diesem Frauenkörper steckte, wenn selbst seine Freunde ihn nicht erkannt hatten? Und sollte er auf wundersame Weise seine männliche Gestalt wieder zurück erlangt haben, umso besser!

Der Handlanger des Sheriffs sah ihn immer noch regungslos an.

„Hat es Ihnen die Sprache verschlagen?" Diese Frage schien Guy wieder wachzurütteln, denn seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen und sein Mund wurde zu einer schmalen Line. Mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton in der Stimme erwiderte er: „Seid Ihr neu in dieser Gegend?"

Was war das für eine Frage? Wollte Gisborne auf einmal mit ihm über das Wetter reden? Vorsichtshalber spielte Robin mit: „Könnte man so sagen."

„Und wie lautet Euer Name?"

Wie sein Name lautete? Verdammt, was sollte er antworten? „Äh... Ma..." Nein, Marian konnte er ja wohl schlecht sagen. „Madeline!" Gut gerettet.

„Dann gebe ich Euch einen guten Rat Madeline. Redet nie wieder in diesem Tonfall mit mir. Mein Name ist Sir Guy of Gisborne und in dieser Stadt habe ich das Sagen!"

„Ihr? Und ich dachte der Sheriff hätte hier das Sagen", entgegnete Robin mit einem herausfordernden Grinsen. Rein theoretisch wusste er, dass es nicht sehr weise war Guy gegenüber so vorlaut zu sein, aber er konnte sich einfach nie eine Gelegenheit entgehen lassen dem Mistkerl eins auszuwischen.

Blitzschnell ergriff Guy grob seinen Arm. „Vorsichtig Madeline. Ihr begebt Euch auf sehr dünnes Eis. Ihr seid eine junge, schöne Frau, aber glaubt mir, dass wird mich nicht davon abhalten Euch in Ketten legen zu lassen. Guten Tag noch." Mit diesen Worten lies er Robin wieder los und setzte seinen Weg fort.

„_Junge, schöne Frau_... Ich gebe dir gleich, _junge, schöne Frau_", zischte Robin hasserfüllt. Just in diesem Moment kam Much herbeigeeilt.

„War das Gisborne? Was wollte er? Hat er dich erkannt?"

„Wenn er mich erkannt hätte, wäre ich wohl längst von Wachen umzingelt. Er wollte sich nur wieder wichtig tun", antwortete Robin mit einem abfälligen Schnauben. „Und konntest du etwas herausfinden? Weist du wo sie steckt?"

„Leider nein. Ich habe wirklich jeden gefragt der mir über den Weg lief, aber Fehlanzeige."

„Verflixt bei mir auch! Und was jetzt?"

Mit einem Schulterzucken erwiderte Much: „Normaler Weise schmiedest du die Pläne."

„Ich muss gestehen, dieses Mal bin ich mit meiner Weisheit am Ende. Wenn diese Hexe Nottingham tatsächlich gestern schon verlassen hat und niemand mir sagen kann in welche Richtung sie gezogen ist, dann ist diese Suche aussichtslos. Sie könnte mittlerweile überall sein."

„Aber vielleicht haben wir ja Glück und Sie ist immer noch in Nottingham. Gib die Hoffnung nicht auf Master. Wir kommen einfach morgen noch mal hier her. Vielleicht haben wir dann mehr Glück."

Gemeinsam kehrten sie also zum Camp zurück. Die anderen atmeten erleichtert auf, als sie die beiden kommen sahen. Anstatt einer Begrüßung rief Allan ihnen entgegen: „Robin ist immer noch nicht zurück!"

Much verdrehte daraufhin nur die Augen, während Robin erwiderte: „Er steht genau vor euch. Ob ihr es nun wahr haben wollt, oder nicht."

„Nun mal ehrlich Mädchen, wir waren sehr geduldig mit dir, aber du bist uns immer noch eine Antwort schuldig. Wer bist du und was hast du mit Robin zu schaffen? Ich meine du trägst seine Kleider, du schläfst in seinem Bett und du versuchst ganz offensichtlich etwas vor uns zu verheimlichen", warf Little John ihm vor.

„Oder sie ist einfach verrückt. Vielleicht ist sie ja in Robin verliebt und da sie ihn nicht haben kann, zumal jeder weiß das er in Marian verliebt ist, versucht sie wenigstens so zu sein wie er", unterstellte ihm Allan.

„Wäre es dann nicht logischer, wenn sie Marian nacheifern würde. Ich meine, wenn sie wirklich in Robin verliebt ist, dann wäre das doch eine viel sinnvollere Taktik. Immerhin..."

„Das spielt doch überhaupt gar keine Rolle", wurde Will von Little John unterbrochen. „Die eigentliche Frage ist doch viel mehr, ob sie eine Gefahr darstellt und etwas mit Robins Verschwinden zu schaffen hat."

Robin schüttelte nur resignierend den Kopf, während Much die anderen bitterböse fixierte. „Ich kann euch versichern, dass ich keine Gefahr darstelle. Aber ich weiß nicht wie viel mein Wort euch wert ist, denn immerhin haltet ihr mich ja ohnehin für wahnsinnig."

„Ganz recht! Hinter dieser unschuldigen Fassade steckt mit Sicherheit eine ruchlose Betrügerin. Ich bin dafür wir jagen sie fort", meldete sich Allan wieder zu Wort.

„Hier wird niemand fort gejagt", widersprach Djaq. „Nicht so lange wir nicht mit Sicherheit wissen, wer sie ist und was der Grund für diese France ist. Herold haben wir schließlich auch nicht fortgejagt, obwohl er versucht hat eine Kirche niederzubrennen und uns mehrmals angegriffen hat. Vielleicht ist diese Frau wirklich nicht bei Verstand, aber es ist uns gelungen Herold zu helfen, warum also auch nicht ihr?"

Damit war das Urteil gesprochen und Robin durfte vorerst bleiben, auch wenn die anderen ihn immer noch misstrauisch im Auge behielten. Much berichtete ihnen von ihrer erfolglosen Fahndung und das sie morgen noch einmal nach Nottingham aufbrechen wollten. „Wenn wir sie dort nicht finden, dehnen wir unsere Suche auf die umgebenden Dörfer aus", beendete Much seine Rede. Robin hatte sich schon einigermaßen an seinen neuen Körper gewöhnt. Aber für immer wollte er nicht darin gefangen sein. Die Bevölkerung würde denken, er hätte sie im Stich gelassen, wenn er nicht bald wieder auf der Bildfläche erschien und wie sollte er so Marian ehelichen? Davon mal abgesehen, sah er es als Herabstufung an, in einem Frauenleib zu stecken, auch wenn er wusste das sowohl Marian, als auch Djaq ihm vehement widersprochen hätten. Die größte Überwindung war es gewesen, sich zu erleichtern. Er fühlte sich dabei wie ein Voyeur. Aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig?

Am nächsten Tag machten sich Much und er wieder auf den Weg nach Nottingham. Nachdem sie sich erneut aufgeteilt hatten, befragte Robin als erstes den Schuster.

„Ich muss Sie leider wieder enttäuschen Gnädigste. Ich habe diese merkwürdige Quacksalberin hier seit vorgestern nicht mehr gesehen, aber mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Robin Hood ihren schändlichen Geschäften ein Ende gesetzt hat. Womöglich ist sie längst fort."

„Trotzdem vielen Dank", antwortete Robin und begab sich zum Waffenschmied.

„Vielleicht kann ich dir die gewünschte Antwort geben, aber was würde für mich dabei herausspringen?" Dieser gierige Halsabschneider, dachte Robin nur. Aber was hatte er auch anderes erwartet, von jemand der den Sheriff mit Waffen belieferte.

„Ich habe leider kein Geld bei mir", entgegnete er kühl. Er wollte es sich nicht gleich mit diesem Mann verscherzen. Womöglich wusste er tatsächlich etwas.

„Kein Geld, keine Auskunft."

Robin überlegte sich schon ob er den Schmied einfach zum Reden zwingen sollte, als plötzlich hinter ihm eine wohlbekannte, schnarrende Stimme erklang: „Diese Frau hat Ihnen eine Frage gestellt und ich glaube sie erwartet immer noch eine Antwort."

Als Robin seinen Kopf zur Seite drehte, stand neben ihm Guy of Gisborne. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und mit einem bedrohlichen Gesichtsausdruck, der sich ausnahmsweise mal nicht an ihn, sondern den Schmied richtete.

Letzterer wurde kreidebleich. „Na... natürlich Sir Guy. Ich... ich wollte doch nur einen kleinen Scherz machen. Nicht wahr meine Hübsche?"

Robins Fingernägel bohrten sich vor unterdrückter Wut in seine Handflächen. Die nächste Person die ihn mit „meine Hübsche" ansprach, würde eine Faust im Gesicht spüren!

„Sie hat vorgestern mit all ihren Habseligkeiten Nottingham verlassen. Wohin sie wollte weiß ich nicht."

In Robins Innerem zog sich alles zusammen. Seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen hatten sich also bewahrheitet. Wie sollte er sie jetzt noch finden?

„Ich bin hier um mein Schwert abzuholen", knurrte Guy und drückte dem Waffenschmied einen Taler in die Hand.

„Natürlich Sir Guy. Sofort Sir Guy", katzbuckelte der Wucherer und reichte Guy sein Schwert. Robin stand noch immer wie erstarrt da und überlegte, wo er seine Suche nach der Drude am besten fortsetzen sollte.

„Sie sehen blass aus Madeline. Geht es Ihnen gut?"

Keine Reaktion.

„Madeline?"

Eine Hand legte sich auf Robins Schulter. Als hätte er sich verbrannt, wisch der Earl of Huntington vor der Berührung zurück.

„Madeline?", versuchte es Guy ein weiteres Mal mit gerunzelter Stirn. Seine Stimme klang ungewohnt... Ja wie eigentlich? Als freundlich würde Robin sie nicht bezeichnen, eher als neutral. Ach ja _Madeline_, dass war er!

„Mir geht es gut Sir Guy of Gisborne. Danke der Nachfrage. Ich werde dann mal wider", antworte Robin reserviert, ohne seinen Widersacher noch eines Blickes zu würdigen. Vielleicht wusste jemand anderes, wohin die alte Frau gegangen war. Als er sich gerade zum Gehen umwandte, legten sich behandschuhte Finger um sein Handgelenk. Robin versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien, aber dieser wurde daraufhin nur noch unnachgiebiger.

„WAS SOLL DAS WERDEN?", fuhr er Guy an.

„Verzeihung." Sofort ließ dieser ihn los. „Ich bemerkte nur Euer distanziertes Verhalten mir gegenüber und ich glaube, dass ich Euch bei unserer letzten Begegnung verärgert habe. Dafür möchte ich mich entschuldigen."

„Ist das alles Sir Guy of Gisborne? Das war doch Euer Name, oder? Wo liegt eigentlich dieses Gisborne?" Es kostete Robin alle erdenkliche Mühe ein schelmisches Anziehen der Mundwinkel zu unterdrücken.

Guys Gesichtsausdruck verfinsterte sich schlagartig. Er sah so aus als wollte er Robin jeden Moment den Hals umdrehen.

„Habe ich etwas Falsches gesagt?", fragte dieser scheinheilig und setzte dabei ein reumütiges Lächeln auf. Guys Gesichtszüge glätteten sich augenblicklich wieder. „Nein. Ihr könnt es ja nicht wissen, aber Gisborne ist vor vielen Jahren abgebrannt."

„Oh, verzeiht", heuchelte Robin Mitleid, obwohl er innerlich frohlockte, dass er Guys wunden Punkt getroffen hatte.

„Aber ich verwalte nun die Grafschaft Locksley", fügte dieser eilig hinzu, da er sich anscheinend vor der vermeintlichen Dame keine Blöße geben wollte.

Nun waren es Robins Gesichtszüge die entgleisten. Diese Worte waren wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht gewesen. Aber er retuschierte seinen Ausrutscher schnell wieder und machte gute Mine zu bösem Spiel. Er versuchte sich von Guy zu entfernen, aber dieser dackelte ihm wie ein Rüde einer läufigen Hündin hinterher.

„Ich habe eben zufällig Euer Gespräch mit dem Schmied verfolgt. Weshalb sucht ihr diese angebliche Zauberin. Ihr glaubt doch nicht etwa an derlei Dinge, oder?"

„Sie hat etwas, dass mir gehört...", antwortete Robin monoton und ließ seinen Blick über die wenigen, verliebenden Geschäfte schweifen. Wen könnte er als Nächstes fragen? Ah ja, den Metzger. Er hasste den Kerl zwar, aber vielleicht wusste der in welche Richtung diese Hexe gezogen war.

„Sie hat Euch bestohlen?" In Guys Stimme schwang ein gefährlicher Unterton mit. „Wenn das so ist, könnte ich meine Männer nach ihr ausschicken. Diebstahl wird in diesem Reich hart bestraft."

„Nein, Ihr versteht das falsch. Sie hat mich nicht direkt bestohlen. Es... es ist kompliziert", versuchte Robin ihn zu beschwichtigen. Er wollte zwar seine Männlichkeit unbedingt zurück haben, aber die Alte nicht gleich dafür hängen sehen.

Eine Zeit lang gingen sie schweigend einher. Wenigstens war Guy taktvoll genug nicht weiter zu bohren. „Seid Ihr wegen dieser vermeintlichen Hexe nach Nottingham gekommen?" Oder auch nicht.

„So könnte man sagen."

„Und nun wo sie nicht mehr hier ist, wollt Ihr gewiss weiterziehen. Was sagt Eure Familie dazu?"

„Erstens geht Sie das eigentlich nichts an und zweitens habe ich überhaupt gar keine Familie!" Nun war Robin endgültig der Kragen geplatzt. Konnte diese Beulenpest nicht einfach wieder verschwinden? Doch anstatt ihm für seine Respektlosigkeit mit Kerker zu drohen, belächelte Guy ihn nur nachsichtig.

„Als rechte Hand des Sheriffs ist es meine Pflicht zu wissen, was in dieser Stadt vor sich geht. Ihr habt keine Familie? Wer sorgt dann für Euch?"

„Ich kann sehr gut für mich selber sorgen", entgegnete Robin.

„Als Frau? Kaum vorstellbar. Wie verdient ihr Euer Geld? Ihr müsst doch von irgendetwas leben."

„Das lasst nur meine Sorge sein." Guy zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. Sie waren mittlerweile beim Metzger angekommen, dessen Augen irritiert von Robin zu Guy wanderten und wieder zurück. Man konnte ihm vom Gesicht ablesen, dass er sich fragte, was die beiden miteinander zu schaffen hatten. „Was wünschen Sie?"

Ohne jegliche Höflichkeitsformel kam Robin gleich zur Sache: „Sie wissen nicht zufällig, wohin die alte Frau weitergezogen ist, die hier noch vorgestern Zaubertränke, Wünschelruten und derlei Plunder verkauft hat?"

„Das ist Ketzerei! Mit so jemandem verkehre ich nicht", versuchte sich der Metzger sogleich herauszureden, der wohl befürchtete, dass es einen triftigen Grund für Guys Anwesenheit geben musste. „Das hat auch niemand behauptet. Ich frage lediglich, ob sie wissen, in welche Richtung sie aufgebrochen ist."

„Ich weiß nichts", beharrte der Metzger. Seine Haut glänzte fettig und ihm rannen Schweißperlen von der Stirn.

„Da kann man wohl nichts machen." Mit diesen Worten ließ Robin den verdutzten Mann zurück und begab sich zum Schneider, immer noch dicht gefolgt von Guy.

„Gibt es einen Grund warum Sie mich verfolgen?"

„Es hat mir zu Denken geben, dass eine junge Frau wie Sie ganz auf sich alleine gestellt ist." Robin zog daraufhin verständnislos eine Augenbraue hoch. Warum hegte Gisborne solches Interesse an _Madeline_? Ihm war doch sonst das Wohlergehen anderer Menschen vollkommen gleichgültig. Robin bekam langsam das unangenehme Gefühl, das Gisbornes Interesse an ihm nicht ganz ehrenhaft war. „Wie schon gesagt, ich bin der Verwalter von Locksley und ich besitze ein großes Anwesen. Wenn Sie also Arbeit suchen…"

„Vielen Dank, aber das wird nicht nötig sein", unterbrach Robin ihn barsch, der nur schleunigst Reiz aus nehmen wollte. „Freut mich..." -überhaupt nicht- „...Sie noch mal getroffen zu haben, Gisborne." - DU ELENDER BASTARD!-

„Die Freude war ganz auf meiner Seite Madeline", entgegnete der Handlanger des Sheriffs, wobei seine Worte weder zu seinem Tonfall, noch zu seiner finsteren Mine passen wollten. Er war sichtlich verdrossen darüber, dass Robin sein Angebot so rüde ausgeschlagen hatte.

Immerhin hatte Guy of Gisborne den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl verstanden und ging nun wieder seiner eigenen Wege. Robin atmete erleichtert auf. Als er und Much gegen Mittag wieder zusammentrafen, war die einzige Auskunft die sie beide in Erfahrung bringen konnten jene, dass die Zauberin Nottingham längst verlassen hatte.

„Ich bin geliefert Much! Selbst wenn König Richard jemals zurückkehren sollte, würde er mich ja doch nicht erkennen. Ich habe alles verloren: Locksley, Marian und nun auch noch meine eigene Identität."

„Du hast immer noch mich Master", versuchte Much ihn zu trösten. „Und mach dir keine Sorge. Jemand in den umliegenden Dörfern weiß gewiss wo dieses bösartige Weibsstück hin ist!"

Nur leider blieben ihre Nachforschungen in den umliegenden Ortschaften ebenso erfolglos. Es schien fast so als hätte sich die Schwarzmagierin einfach in Luft aufgelöst. Als sie abends zu den anderen zurückkehrten und ihnen von ihrer erfolglosen Suchaktion berichteten, lauschten diese ihrem Bericht nur mit halbem Ohr. In dem Moment wo Robin jedoch zu dem Teil mit Gisborne kam und das dieser Widerling ihn doch tatsächlich angeboten hatte, für ihn zu arbeiten, wurden sie plötzlich hellhörig.

„Das könnte die Gelegenheit sein! Seitdem Marian in der Burg festgehalten wird und mit Ausgangssperre belegt wurde, haben wir niemanden mehr, der uns mit Informationen versorgt. Es ist Wochen her, dass wir das letzte Mal einem Steuereintreiber des Sheriffs das Handwerk gelegt haben. Als Gisborns Magd könntest du mit Leichtigkeit an derlei Auskünfte gelangen. Wie man so schön sagt, die Dienerschaft weiß alles!" Allan schien von seiner eigenen Idee schlichtweg begeistert zu sein.

„Ich werde NICHT für Gisborne arbeiten", widersprach Robin vehement, wobei der den Namen so ausbrach, als würde es sich um eine ansteckende Krankheit handeln.

„Der echte Robin, würde sich so eine Gelegenheit nicht entgehen lassen. Nicht wenn es um das Wohl der Armen geht", behauptete der ehemalige Trickbetrüger.

„Ich bin Robin Hood!"

„Beweis es!"

„Das habe ich doch schon längst! Ihr seid nur alle zu engstirnig, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen, selbst wenn sie euch mitten ins Gesicht schlägt."

„Einerlei, ob du nun Robin bist, oder nicht. Die Frage ist doch eher: Möchtest du den Armen helfen?", mischte sich nun Little John ein.

„Natürlich will ich den Armen helfen, aber ihr könnt nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich diesem Scheusal Gisborne die Stiefel lecke! Es gibt niemanden auf der Welt, den ich mehr verabscheue! Nicht einmal den Sheriff! Er hat mir Locksley genommen, er hat versucht mir Marian zu nehmen und den König zu ermorden. Nur wegen ihm hat dieser furchtbare Krieg noch immer kein Ende gefunden! Und ihr erwartet tatsächlich von mir, dass ich ihn von morgens bis abends bediene? Ich bekomme schon Mordgelüste, wenn ich nur wenige Minuten in seiner Nähe bin!"

„Marian befand sich all die Zeit über in genau derselben Lage und nichtsdestotrotz hat sie das Wohl der einfachen Leute, über das eigene gestellt", gab Djaq zu Bedenken.

„Wir erwarten ja nicht von dir, dass du ihn heiratest, sondern lediglich das du ihn ausspionierst und uns Bericht erstattest. So eine Gelegenheit bietet sich uns vielleicht nie wieder", fügte Little John hinzu.

„Ich würde lieber hier bei euch bleiben. Ich will kämpfen. Den Steuereintreibern an Ort und Stelle Einhalt gebieten, anstatt im Verborgenen zu agieren."

„Auch wenn du hier bei uns bleibst, wird es dazu nicht kommen, denn ohne einen Informanten, sind uns die Hände gebunden. Wir haben kein Geld, oder Nahrungsmittel mehr, die wir an die Armen verteilen können, geschweige denn etwas für uns selber", versuchte Djaq mit der Stimme der Vernunft auf Robin einzureden und es schien Wirkung zu zeigen. Zwar zeigte sich Robin noch etwas widerspenstig, doch schon kurze Zeit später willigte er ein. Er würde gleich morgen Früh nach Locksley gehen und um eine Stelle in seinem alten zu Hause bitten, auch wenn sich alles in seinem Inneren dagegen sträubte. Darüber hinaus schienen die anderen langsam wieder warm mit ihm zu werden. Sie glaubten zwar immer noch nicht, dass er Robin war, sondern dass ihm in seiner Vergangenheit irgendetwas Furchtbares zugestoßen sein musste und er deswegen an einer Identitätsstörung litt, aber immerhin schien er wieder ein Mitglied der Bande zu sein. Djaq meinte sie hätte im Heiligen Land so etwas häufiger erlebt. Männer die sich auf Grund von traumatischen Ereignissen in irgendeine Traumwelt flüchteten und bis auf Much, sahen seine Freunde das alle für die nächstliegende Erklärung an. Jetzt blieb nur noch die Frage, wo der echte Robin war? Seine Freunde vermochten es nicht ihre Sorge um ihn zu verbergen. Während er und Much in Nottingham, Locksley, Elsdon und Wickham waren, hatten seine Freunde die Gegend nach ihm abgesucht. Selbstverständlich ohne Erfolg. Da aber nichts auf ein gewaltsames Eingreifen seitens des Sheriffs hinwies, vermuteten sie, dass Robin irgendeiner Agenda folgen musste, von der er ihnen nichts erzählt hatte. Sorge mischte sich schließlich mit Ärger und Enttäuschung.

„Wahrscheinlich hat er unsere kleine Robin Hood hier irgendwo aufgegabelt und vor seinem Aufbruch hier zurückgelassen", mutmaßte Little John. Robin und Much verfolgten die ganze Unterredung teilweise amüsiert, teilweise mit resignierendem Kopfschütteln.

Am nächsten Morgen stand Robin vor seinem ehemaligen Gut. Much hatte ihm versprochen, während seiner Abwesenheit die Suche nach der Hexe fortzusetzen und ihm Bericht zu erstatten, sollte sich etwas ergeben. Für den heutigen Tag hatte er sich Duxford und Essley vorgenommen.

Mit einem unguten Gefühl in der Magengegend klopfte Robin an die Tür von Locksley Hall. Er wusste, dass seine Freunde irgendwo in der Nähe in einem Gebüsch lauerten, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihr Plan aufging. Nach nur wenigen Sekunden öffnete ihm Thornton, mit einem fragenden Gesichtsausdruck die Tür.

„Kann ich Ihnen irgendwie helfen?"

„Ich möchte mit Sir Guy of Gisborne sprechen. Ist er zu Hause?"

„Sie haben Glück. Der Herr ist noch daheim. Ich gehe ihn holen."

Nur kurze Zeit später kehrte er mit Guy im Schlepptau zurück, den die unerwartete Störung sichtlich verstimmt hatte. Als er aber Madeline ansichtig wurde, glätteten sich seine Gesichtszüge wieder und machten einem eher nichts sagendem Ausdruck Platz.

„Was verschafft mir die Ehre?", fragte er in seinem gewohnt kühlen Tonfall.

„Sir Guy of Gisborne", grüßte ihn Robin mit einem ergebenden Kopfnicken, auch wenn sich alles in seinem Inneren dagegen sträubte. „Ich war wohl gestern ein wenig voreilig ihr Angebot auszuschlagen. Ich weiß nicht ob es noch steht, aber wenn Sie Arbeit für mich haben, würde ich diese dankend annehmen." Innerlich bete Robin darum, dass Guy ihn davonjagen würde. Dann könnte er den anderen sagen, dass er es immerhin versucht hatte und wieder seinem gewohnten Alltagstrott nachgehen. Leider wurde er jedoch enttäuscht.

„Nachdem Ihr gestern mein großzügiges Angebot so hochmütig abgelehnt habt, sollte ich Euch eigentlich davonjagen, aber ich bin ein Mann, der zu seinem Wort steht. Thornton, könntet ihr bitte dieser Frau hier ein Zimmer im Dienstbotentrakt geben und sie überall einweisen?"

„Natürlich Sir Guy. Selbstverständlich. Wie heißen Sie denn?", richtete sich Thornton nun an seinen ehemaligen Herren und bedachte ihn mit einem väterlichen Lächeln, dass Robin nur all zu vertraut war.

„Madeline." Irgendwie kam sich Robin albern vor, als er diesen Namen aussprach. Am liebsten hätte er seinem früheren Diener die Wahrheit gesagt, doch dieser hätte ihm ohnehin nicht geglaubt. Also fügte sich Robin in sein Schicksal und ließ sich das Gut zeigen, obwohl er es ohnehin besser kannte, als irgendeinen anderen Ort auf der Welt. Guy hatte nichts verändert. Lediglich in Robins altem Schlafzimmer hing nun Guys schwarze Garderobe, aber als Thornton eine kleine Kammer öffnete, in der Besen und Eimer standen, kam auch Robins eigene Kleidung zum Vorschein. Anscheinend war Guy zu bequem gewesen sie auszurangieren, oder er wusste gar nicht, dass sie hier noch hing. Auch auf dem Dachboden standen noch all seine alten Habseligkeiten. Selbst die Kleidertruhe seiner Mutter, war immer noch genau an der Stelle, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Endlich war er wieder daheim. Umgeben von vertrauten Gesichtern und Gerüchen. Da Guy kurz nach Robins Ankunft nach Nottingham aufgebrochen war, fühlte es sich fast so an, als hätte er sein Anwesen wieder für sich. Als wäre er nie von zu Hause fort gegangen. Thornton erklärte ihm was seine Aufgaben hier sein würden. Er zeigte ihm wie man die Betten ausschüttelte, wo sich die Waschschüssel befand und alles was sonst noch zu den Aufgaben einer Magd gehörte. Als sie die alte Küche betraten, fühlte sich Robin so, als wäre er in seine Kindheit zurückversetzt worden. Früher hatte er hier häufig heimlich Küchlein stibitzt, oder Miss Thorntons Geschichten gelauscht. Ebenso wie ihr Gatte, empfing auch sie Robin sehr herzlich. Nachdem sie ihm gezeigt hatte, wo sich alles befand, fragte sie mit einem sanftmütigen Lächeln: „Hast du schon mal in deinem Leben etwas gekocht?"

Robin schüttelte den Kopf. „Selber noch nie, aber ich habe häufig zugesehen."

„Dann fangen wir am besten mit etwas Einfachem an."

In ihrem geheimen Unterschlupf war stets Much für das Kochen zuständig gewesen. Robin hatte sich immer geweigert, weil er meinte das Kochen Frauensache sei. Auch jetzt fühlte er sich ein wenig unbehaglich dabei, aber er wollte nicht zimperlich, oder undankbar erscheinen und so befolgte er die Anweisungen der Köchin. Sie sprachen währenddessen über Gott und die Welt und immer wieder brach Robin in schallendes Gelächter aus. So geborgen wie in diesem Moment hatte er sich schon lange nicht mehr gefühlt.

„Wenn du so lachst erinnerst du mich irgendwie an meinen ehemaligen Herrn. Er war auch so eine Frohnatur und wir alle liebten ihn aus tiefsten Herzen. Ach was rede ich da, wir lieben ihn immer noch, er ist ja nicht von uns gegangen, sondern wurde nur hinterhältig enteignet und...", Miss Thornton stoppte plötzlich mitten im Satz, als hätte sie etwas Verbotenes gesagt und ihre Lippen umspielte ein trauriges Lächeln. „Vergiss was ich gesagt habe Mädchen. Es ist nicht von Bedeutung. Könntest du das Essen hinauf bringen? Sir Guy ist bestimmt schon wieder zurück." Mit einem Nicken nahm Robin das Tablett entgegen. Er hätte Miss Thornton so gerne gesagt, dass er hier war, wie sehr er sie ebenfalls vermisst hatte, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie ihn ebenso wie seine Freunde für eine Verrückte hielt. Also schwieg er.

Guy saß tatsächlich schon am Esstisch und schrieb irgendetwas auf Pergament. Unauffällig nährte sich Robin ihm und spähte über seine Schulter. Wenn das nicht der Reiseplan für den nächsten Steuereintreiber war und dort stand sogar wie viele Wachen ihm zur Verfügung stehen würden. Robin hätte nicht erwartet, dass sich seine Arbeit bereits am ersten Tag auszahlen würde. Stumm stellte er das Tablett vor Guy ab und wollte schon wieder verschwinden, als ihn dieser zurück kommandierte. „Madeline, komm hier her." War er ein Hund? Widerwillig befolgte Robin Guys Befehl. „Was gibt es Gisborne? Ist irgendetwas nicht zu Eurer Zufriedenheit?"

„Entweder _Sir Guy of Gisborne_, oder von mir aus auch _Sir Guy_. Nicht einfach nur _Gisborne_. Ich bin der Herr dieses Hauses. Ein bisschen Respekt darf ich schon erwarten und was soll das sein?"

„Linseneintopf."

„So sieht kein Linseneintopf aus." Empört schürzte Robin die Lippen. Der Eintopf war vielleicht etwas verkocht, aber immer noch sehr gut als solcher erkennbar.

„Das war mein erster Kochversuch. Also dafür ist er wirklich gelungen", rühmte sich Robin.

„Ihr habt vorher noch nie gekocht?"

„Nein. Ihr etwa?", feixte der Held des Sherwood Forests.

„Hütet Eure Zunge Madeline, oder Ihr verliert sie schneller als Ihr es für möglich haltet."

„Mir ist schon zu Ohren gekommen, dass Ihr Leuten gerne die Zungen herausschneidet. Eine merkwürdige Art sich ihre Loyalität sichern zu wollen und eine sehr wirkungslose noch dazu."

„Ihr seid eine Frau. Ihr versteht nichts von derlei Dingen", brachte Guy mit einem abfälligen Schnauben hervor.

„Offensichtlich mehr als Ihr. Ist es Euch vielleicht mal in den Sinn gekommen das Eure Untertanen Euch treuer dienen würden, wenn Ihr sie nicht wie Vieh behandeln würdet."

„Man kann sich Respekt nur mit Angst verschaffen", behauptete Guy.

„Mit Angst? Ha! Dann erklärt mir mal, weshalb die Menschen hier einen gewissen Outlaw mehr respektieren, als Euch? Mir ist sogar zu Ohren gekommen, dass viele Robin Hood für den wahren Herrscher von Locksley halten."

Für einen kurzen Moment wurde es totenstill im Zimmer. Guys Nasenflügel blähten sich auf und er bebte regelrecht vor unterdrücktem Zorn. Mit einer Mischung aus verletztem Stolz und schierer Mordlust starrte er Robin an.

„Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich? Ich habe dich bis jetzt mit so viel Respekt behandelt, wie es einer Lady gebührt, aber du bist nur ein mittelloses Weibsstück, dass ich von der Straße aufgelesen habe! Du solltest mir aus Dankbarkeit die Füße küssen!" Wutentbrannt schlug Guy so fest mit der Faust auf den Tisch, dass alles zu wackeln begann und der Eintopf leicht überschwappte. Er erinnerte Robin an einen tollwütigen Hund, der ihm jeden Moment an die Gurgel springen wollte. Jedwede Höflichkeitsfloskel war aus seiner Rede verschwunden.

„Gut, gut, bin schon weg. Aber denkt mal darüber nach." Robin konnte grade noch so einem fliegenden Kelch ausweichen, der andernfalls seinen Kopf getroffen hätte. Mit einem breiten Grinsen kehrte er in die Küche zurück. Nur weil er für Guy arbeiten musste, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er vor ihm kriechen würde. Robin hatte ohnehin nicht vor lange in Locksley Manor zu bleiben.

Als er wenige Stunden später Thornton mit Feuerholz im Arm entgegenkam, fixierte dieser ihn streng und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Was habt ihr nur zu dem Herrn gesagt? Er tobt fast vor Wut. Ich weiß nicht ob es eine gute Idee ist jetzt dort hinaufzugehen."

„Keine Sorge, mir wird schon nichts passieren."

„Nein wirklich Fräulein. Ihr kennt Sir Guy nicht. Er kann ein sehr grausamer, gefährlicher Mann sein! Lasst mich das lieber machen."

„Schon gut Thornton. Ich habe keine Angst vor Gisborne", entgegnete Robin nonchalant. Dieser blickte ihm nur besorgt nach, als Robin die Treppen hinaufstieg und ohne vorher anzuklopfen einfach das Schlafzimmer betrat.

Guy saß auf dem Bettrand, mit einer Flasche Wein in der Hand und hob überrascht den Kopf. Er hatte sich seines Lederwams, sowie seiner Handschuhe entledigt und trug nur ein schwarzes, langärmliges Hemd über seiner ebenso schwarzen Hose. Sein Haar sah ungewohnt zerzaust aus. „Manieren hast du also auch keine!"

Robin ignorierte diesen Vorwurf einfach, während er das Holz ablegte und sich bemühte ein Feuer im Kamin zu entfachen.

„Ich gewähre dir Obdach und du beleidigst mich", sagte er in einem bedrohlichen Tonfall. Er war hörbar angetrunken. „Du kannst froh sein, dass du mit solcher Schönheit gesegnet bist, denn andernfalls hätte ich dich für deine Frechheiten schon längst an den Pranger stellen lassen." Plötzlich flog die Flasche durch die Luft und verfehlte nur knapp den Kamin. Wollte Guy Robins Haus in Brandt setzen? Die Reste des Weins benetzten nun sowohl den Boden, als auch die Wand. Außerdem lagen überall Glassplitter verteilt.

„War das wirklich nötig", fragte Robin herablassend, als würde es sich bei Guy um ein Kind mit einem Wutanfall handeln. „Und wer soll die Sauerei jetzt wegwischen? Ihr etwa?"

Bedrohlich nährte sich ihm der Handlanger des Sheriffs, mit langsamen Schritten. Robin erhob sich aus der Hocke und erwiderte kühl Guys Blick. Wenn dieser Bastard glaubte er könnte ihn einschüchtern, dann hatte er sich geirrt.

„Aber denk nicht, dass ich dir so ein Verhalten noch länger durchgehen lasse! Ich habe dich mit weit aus mehr Respekt behandelt, als du deines Standes wegen verdienst." Grob packte Guy ihn am Nacken und zog ihn näher zu sich heran, so dass ihre Gesichter nur noch eine handbreit voneinander entfernt waren. „Ich werde kein einziges Widerwort mehr dulden und den Namen Robin Hood, will ich hier auch nie wieder hören. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Gekonnt befreite sich Robin aus Guys Griff und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück, bis er plötzlich gegen den Kaminsims stieß.

„Ich habe dich gefragt, ob wir uns verstanden haben?", zischte Guy bedrohlich und stütze seine Arme zu beiden Seiten von Robin am Kaminsims ab. Am liebsten hätte der geübte Bogenschütze, diesem selbstgefälligen Mistkerl gezeigt, was er von seiner kleinen Ansprache hielt, aber er musste seine Fassade wahren.

„Verstanden", brachte Robin zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Gut", säuselte Guy. Der Blick mit dem er sein Gegenüber betrachtete, wandelte sich von Ärger, zu etwas, dass Robin im ersten Moment nicht zu deuten wusste. Doch als sich Guys Lippen plötzlich unnachgiebig auf die seinen pressten und seine rechte Hand unter Robins Hemd wanderte, wusste er was Sache war.

Ruckartig rammte er Gisborne sein Knie in die Magengegend und stieß ihn von sich. Dieser keuchte auf Grund des unerwarteten Schmerzes überrascht auf und taumelte einige Schritte zurück. Angewidert wischte sich Robin mit dem Handrücken über den Mund.

„Ich glaube wir haben uns missverstanden. Als Sie mir hier eine Stelle anboten, war mir nicht klar, dass Sie nach einer Mätresse suchen", brachte Robin zähneknirschend hervor. Er betrachtete Guy mit so viel Abscheu und Herablassung, als wäre er eine Kakerlake in der Suppenschüssel.

„Du undankbares Weibsbild. Dir bringe ich schon noch Manieren bei", fuhr dieser ihn an und verpasste Robin einer schallende Ohrfeige, so dass dessen Kopf zur Seite wippte. Langsam wand der Bogenschütze sein Gesicht dem Angreifer wieder zu. Auf seiner Wange brannte nun ein roter Handabdruck, während seine Lippen ein Lächeln umspielte, welches nicht seine Augen erreichte. „Ihr schlagt eine Frau und sprecht von Manieren? Ein wahrer Ehrenmann würde sich nicht so schändlich verhalten. Also vergebt mir, wenn ich von Euch gewiss keine _Manieren_ erlernen will." Geschmeidig umrundete Robin Guy, ohne ihn aus den Augen zu lassen und bahnte sich seinen Weg zur Tür. Für einen kurzen Moment sah es so aus als wollte der Dunkelhaarige ihm nachhechten, doch dann blieb er stocksteif stehen und beobachtete schwer atmend, wie Robin das Zimmer verlies und die Tür lautlos hinter sich schloss.

Am liebsten hätte der Held des Sherwood Forests Guy hier und jetzt ein Messer in die Brust gerammt. Dieser niederträchtige Abschaum. Als sich Robin brodelnd vor Wut auf die Unterlippe biss, schmeckte er Rotwein. Wiederholt, versuchte er sich mit der Hand den Geschmack von den Lippen zu wischen, sowie von der Zunge, die er angewidert herausstreckte.

Eines Tages würde er sich an Guy rächen, dachte Robin hasserfüllt, kam jedoch wenige Schritte später plötzlich ins Stocken. Wieso eigentlich erst eines Tages? Warum nicht sofort? Er wollte gewiss nicht noch länger hier bleiben! Genau in diesem Moment schlug die Kirchglocke zehn Uhr. Er hatte mit seinen Bandenmitgliedern ausgemacht sich um zehn Uhr nachts mit einem von ihnen an der alten Eiche hinter dem Haus zu treffen. Eilig trugen ihn seine Füße zum vereinbarten Treffpunkt. Als Robin dort eintraf, wartete Will Scarlet bereits geduldig an den Stamm des Baumes gelehnt.

„Und hast du etwas herausfinden können?", erkundigte sich der Schreinersohn im Flüsterton.

Sogleich berichtete Robin seinem Gegenüber, von dem nächsten Steuertransport: Wo dieser lang führen würde, wann er stattfand und wie viele Wachen zur Verfügung stehen würden. Will lauschte mit einem siegessicheren Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Das ist ja großartig! Dann haben wir endlich wieder die Möglichkeit etwas gegen den Sheriff zu unternehmen. Ich werde mich gleich auf den Weg machen und den anderen davon erzählen."

„Ich komme mit dir", meinte Robin.

Überrascht zog Will eine Augenbraue an. „Wäre es nicht besser, wenn du wieder ins Haus zurückkehrtest? Was wenn jemand deine Abwesenheit bemerkt?"

„Ich habe ohnehin nicht vor hierher zurückzukommen."

„Was soll das heißen, du hast nicht vor zurückzukommen?"

„Das soll heißen, dass dies eine einmalige Sache war und ich nicht vorhabe einen Tag länger für Gisborne die Dienstmagd zu spielen!"

„Aber warum? Unser Plan scheint doch aufzugehen."

„Ich halte es einfach keinen Tag länger in Gisbornes Nähe aus, Will!"

„Ich kann Gisborne ebenso wenig leiden wie du, aber gerade deswegen ist dies doch der ideale Weg ihm eins aufzuwischen. Ich verstehe nicht weshalb du diese Chance nicht nutzen willst."

Will hätte gewiss Verständnis gehabt, wenn Robin ihm erzählt hätte, was eben vorgefallen war, aber diese Blöße wollte er sich nicht geben.

„Der wahre Robin, würde niemals so selbstsüchtig sein!"

Die nächste Person, die ihm sagen würde wie sich der „wahre" Robin verhalten würde, käme auf dieselbe schwarze Liste, wie jene Leute, die ihn als „meine Hübsche" bezeichneten.

„Wir hatten ohnehin heute Abend eine kleine Auseinandersetzung. Ich bezweifle, dass Gisborne meine _Dienste_ noch länger in Anspruch nehmen möchte." Das Wort Dienste zog Robin mit einem Hauch von Ironie in die Länge.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Spielt es eine Rolle?"

„Hat er dich denn schon offiziell entlassen."

„Bisher noch nicht, aber das liegt wohl eher daran, dass er noch keine Gelegenheit dazu hatte."

„Dann überlass die Entscheidung doch einfach ihm", schlug Will vor.

Robin gab auf. Solange er Will nicht die Wahrheit sagte, würde er wohl kaum auf Verständnis stoßen und die Wahrheit war das Letzte, was er ihm anvertrauen wollte. Es war einfach zu beschämend. Mit einem ergebenen Seufzen, fügte sich Robin in sein Schicksal. „Also gut." Aber sollte Guy noch mal versuchen Hand an ihn zu legen, wäre er schneller weg, als Will „der wahre Robin" sagen konnte.

Am nächsten Tag setze Robin alles daran Guy aus dem Weg zu gehen und dies gelang ihm auch. Der einzige Hacken an der Geschichte war, dass er so natürlich auch nichts über die Pläne des Sheriffs herausbekam und Will an diesem Abend mit leeren Händen zu den anderen zurückkehren musste. Das schien den ausgebildeten Schreiner jedoch nicht im Geringsten zu betrüben, denn immerhin stand der Steuertransport des Sheriffs noch bevor.

Auch am darauf folgenden Tag versuchte Robin den Waffenmeister zu meiden und seine Informationen alleine aus Gesprächen mit dem Personal zu beziehen. Es kam nicht viel dabei herum und letztendlich sah sich der Bogenschütze, trotz aller Bemühungen, am späten Nachmittag mit seinem Erzfeind konfrontiert.

Miss Thornton war nach Nottingham aufgebrochen, um Lebensmittel zu kaufen. Robin saß auf dem Küchentisch und schälte Kartoffeln. Er wusste genau, dass seine alte Dienerin ihm dafür einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf geben hätte, wenn sie ihn so sähe. Schon als er ein kleiner Junge war hatte sie versucht ihm einzuschärfen, dass es sich nicht gehörte, Tische als Sitzgelegenheiten zu missbrauchen. Immerhin wollten Leute noch davon essen. Diese Erinnerung zauberte ein spitzbübisches Grinsen auf Robins Lippen.

„Ich hoffe ich komme nicht ungelegen", erklang auf einmal eine all zu vertraute, als auch verhasste Stimme. Erschrocken wand der ehemalige Herr Locksleys seinen Kopf zur offenen Tür herum. Er war so in Gedanken vertieft gewesen, dass er Guys Herannahen gar nicht gehört hatte. Schweigend musterte Robin den anderen, der ungewohnt nervös zu sein schien. Er versuchte offensichtlich seinen Blick zu meiden und hielt einen Stapel Kleider an seine Brust gepresst.

„Ich dachte mir, da du immer in Männerkleidung herumläufst und offensichtlich nichts zum Wechseln hast, würde dir eines von diesen Kleidern vielleicht gefallen." Er legte das Bündel neben der vermeintlichen Frau auf dem Tisch ab. Sein Blick hob sich und er begegnete Robins kühler Ablehnung.

„Danke, aber das ist nicht nötig. Ich fühle mich sehr wohl in meiner Kleidung." Robin würde mit Sicherheit KEIN Kleid tragen! Einen kleinen Rest Würde wollte er schon noch bewahren.

Für eine kurze Zeit herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden und Guy schien mit sich innerlich zu ringen, bis er schließlich hervorbrachte: „Bitte vergib mir. Du hattest Recht. Mein Verhalten vorgestern Nacht war nicht sehr ehrenhaft und ich hatte gehofft wir könnten uns vielleicht wieder versöhnen." Es musste ihn viel Überwindung gekostet haben sich bei einer Dienstmagd zu entschuldigen. Robin lies das kalt.

„Und deshalb die Kleider? Sir Guy, ich bin nicht käuflich", entgegnete er mit einem abfälligen Schnauben.

„Die Kleider sollten lediglich ein Zeichen meines guten Willens sein."

Wiederum erfüllte Schweigen den Raum. Offensichtlich erwartete Gisborne noch irgendeine Reaktion seinerseits, weswegen Robin trotzig erwiderte: „Gibt es sonst noch einen Grund weshalb ihr herunter in die Küche gekommen seid, oder war das alles?"

„Was kann ich tun um dein Wohlwollen wiederzuerlangen?", fragte Guy hörbar gereizt, auf Grund Robins giftiger Worte. Plötzlich kam dem Bogenschützen ein Geistesblitz. Vielleicht konnte er Guys seltenen Anflug von Reue für seine Zwecke nutzen.

„Wenn Ihr mir Euer Wohlwollen demonstrieren wollt, dann sorgt dafür, dass die Steuern gesenkt werden."

„Du weist genau, dass dies nicht in meiner Macht steht."

„Dann sorgt wenigstens dafür, dass die Bewohner Locksleys satt werden."

„Der Sheriff würde mich sofort all meiner Ämter und Verpflichtungen entheben, wenn herauskäme, dass ich Hood nacheifere und Essen an die Armen verteile."

„Ihr müsst es ihm ja nicht unter die Nase reiben. Sagt den Bauern einfach, dass sie nicht verraten dürfen woher sie die Nahrung haben."

„Das würde meinem Ruf schaden."

„EUREM RUF SCHADEN? Inwiefern würde es Eurem Ruf schaden armen Bauer etwas Brot zu geben? Ach halt, wartet. Sagt nichts. Ich entsinne mich. Wir haben dieses Gespräch schon mal geführt. Es handelt von Eurem verdrehten Respektverständnis. Wenn das so ist, dann seid einfach so freundlich und lasst mich in Frieden meiner Arbeit nachgehen."

„Du wirst langsam zur Plage." Mit diesen letzten Worten verlies Guy die Küche, wobei er die Tür lautstark hinter sich zuwarf. Robin schüttelte nur mit einem schwachen Lächeln und gewölbten Augenbrauen den Kopf. Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet? Das Guy einmal in seinem Leben zu etwas Gutem fähig wäre?

Die folgenden drei Tage trat er bei Robin nicht mehr in Erscheinung. Während einem Gespräch mit den anderen Bediensteten erfuhr der Hüter des Sherwood Forests jedoch, dass der Herr des Hauses in letzter Zeit viel in Nottingham zugegen war, da er Vorbereitungen für die Ankunft irgendwelcher hohen Gäste treffen musste. Am kommenden Freitag erwartete nämlich der Sheriff Besuch aus dem Ausland. Natürlich gab Robin diese Information sofort weiter. Er erfuhr außerdem von Little John, der dieses Mal für den Botengang zuständig war, dass der Überfall auf den Steuereintreiber geglückt war.

Am vierten Tag ereignete sich dann etwas Unerwartetes. Guy beauftragte seine Bediensteten das Essen aus der Vorratskammer an die Dorfgemeinde Locksleys zu verteilen, mit der Begründung, dass es andernfalls verfallen würde, da er die nächsten Tage in der Burg des Sheriffs dinieren müsse. Schließlich war es seine Pflicht als Waffenmeister bei dem Empfang und den folgenden Gastmählern anwesend zu sein. Robin kannte natürlich den wahren Grund und war positiv überrascht. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Guy seinem Wunsch Folge leisten würde. Gleichzeitig fürchtete er aber auch die Konsequenzen, denn er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass die Motive seines Rivalen uneigennütziger Natur waren. Wenn Guy glaubte er würde ihm aus Dankbarkeit das Bett wärmen, dann konnte er lange warten. Alleine schon bei dem Gedanken drehte sich Robin der Magen um.

Als Guy am späten Abend in Locksley Hall eintraf erwartete ihn ein ungewohnt herzlicher Empfang. Die Dorfbewohner kamen alle aus ihren Häusern gelaufen und begrüßten ihn mit einem freundlichen Lächeln und einem demütigen Kopfnicken. Auch Robin trat mit den anderen Dienstboten heraus und lehnte sich an einen Pfeiler. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, mit einem leicht angezogenen rechten Mundwinkel und hochgezogenen Augenbrauen, beobachtete er das Spektakel. Guy schien vollkommen verunsichert zu sein. Solch eine Begrüßung war ihm noch nie zu Teil geworden. Irritiert blickte er von seinem Rappen auf die Bewohner Locksleys herab. Als er Robin, beziehungsweise Madeline, ansichtig wurde, nickte er leicht mit dem Kopf. Gespielt höflich erwiderte Robin den Gruß. Irgendwie erinnerte ihn die Situation an ihre erste Begegnung in Locksley, als Robin gerade erst aus dem heiligen Land zurückgekehrt war.

Die Dienerschaft eilte Guy beflissentlich zur Hilfe, als er von seinem Pferd stieg und überschüttete ihn mit Danksagungen, im Namen seiner Untertanen. In Robin machte sich ein unschönes Gefühl bemerkbar, das man wohl als Eifersucht bezeichnen musste. Nur weil dieser Mistkerl einmal etwas Essen verteilen lies, feierten Robins Bauern ihn gleich wie einen Helden. Dabei riskierte er selbst jeden Tag Kopf und Kragen für sie. Wie konnten sie ihrem wahren Herren nur so in den Rücken fallen? Er war der rechtmäßige Lord of Locksley und Earl of Huntington. Sofort bereute Robin jedoch diesen Gedanken, denn er merkte wie selbstsüchtig er war. Anstatt seiner verletzten Eitelkeit zu frönen, sollte er sich lieber für die Bauern freuen. Es war doch ein gutes Zeichen, dass Guy etwas Menschlichkeit bewies, selbst wenn es im Endeffekt Robins Verdienst war. Möglicher Weise gereichte es ihm sogar zum Vorteil, dass der Gisborne-Nachkomme versuchte ihm zu gefallen.

Als Guy an diesem Abend die Küche betrat, zwang sich Robin zu einem Lächeln. Der Dunkelhaarige erwiderte das Lächeln, wenn auch nur mit einem angezogenen Mundwinkel.

„Sir Guy?", verwundert musterte Miss Thornton ihren Herren. Sie hatte ihn noch nie zuvor hier unten in der Küche gesehen und sofort befürchtete sie, dass irgendetwas das Missfallen Guys geweckt haben könnte. Auch zwei weiter Dienstmädchen, sahen verängstigt auf.

„Ich möchte kurz mit Madeline sprechen. Alleine."

Sofort wandte sich Miss Thornton besorgt zu Robin um. Dieser schenkte ihr ein beschwichtigendes Lächeln das ihr zeigen sollte, dass sie sich keine Sorgen um ihn machen bräuchte. Nichtsdestotrotz brachte sie unsicher hervor: „Wenn das Mädchen irgendetwas angestellt hat, dann gebt mir die Schuld. Schließlich..."

„Das ist doch wohl nicht wahr. Habt ihr nicht gehört? Ich sagte raus!" Langsam verlor Guy die Geduld. Sofort preschten die beiden Dienstmädchen eilig aus der Küche.

„Ist schon gut Miss Thornton. Gehen Sie ruhig", versicherte Robin ihr. Mit sichtlichem Unbehagen verlies die alte Köchin den Raum und warf ihm noch einen letzten zaghaften Blick zu, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Nun waren sie beide alleine. Robin machte sich nicht wirkliche Sorgen, denn wenn Guy wieder irgendetwas versuchen sollte, war er dieses Mal darauf vorbereitet und würde sich schon zu wehren wissen. Bisher hatte er seinen Gegenspieler noch immer mit Leichtigkeit überwältigt.

„Ich habe gemacht, worum du mich gebeten hast." Guys Stimme klang äußerst berechnend.

„Ist mir nicht entgangen", meinte Robin keck.

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass du mir nun vielleicht vergeben könntest." Robin war sich nicht sicher, ob es sich dabei um eine Frage, oder eher eine Forderung handelte. Auf Grund des Tonfalls schloss er eher auf Letzteres. Nichtsdestotrotz antwortete er umsichtig: „Euch ist vergeben, wenn ihr mir versprecht, dass so etwas nie mehr vorkommt."

„Einverstanden."

Für einen Moment wusste keiner von beiden etwas zu Sagen. Guy wirkte irgendwie verklemmt, fragte dann aber neckend: „Und übst du dich noch immer im Kochen?"

Robin wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf ein verbranntes Hähnchen. „Ich mache Fortschritte", behauptete er stolz. Beide von Guys Augenbrauen schossen empor. „Ich hoffe inständig, dass ich das nicht essen muss."

„Hey, was soll das denn heißen?"

„Es ist verbrannt."

„Es ist lediglich gut durch."

„Würdest du es essen?"

„Natürlich."

„Beweis es." Erwartungsvoll verschränkte Guy die Arme vor der Brust und fixierte Robin mit einem halben Grinsen. Schulterzuckend schnitt sich dieser ein Stück vom Hähnchen ab, stopfte es sich mit der Hand in den Mund, verzog das Gesicht und spuckte es wieder aus.

„Es war vielleicht doch ein bisschen zu lange auf dem Rost."

„Ich hoffe es gibt noch etwas anderes, denn da die Gäste des Sheriffs bereits heute Früh abgereist sind, habe ich seitdem nichts mehr zu Essen bekommen."

„Miss Thornton hat Pilzpastete und Früchtegelee gemacht."

„Wenigstens etwas", schnaubte Guy.

_Wenigstens etwas_? Die meisten seiner Bauern mussten um jeden Bissen Brot kämpfen! Eingebildeter Dreckskerl, beschimpfte ihn Robin innerlich, während er sich versuchte äußerlich nichts von seiner Abneigung anmerken zu lassen.

„Gibt es nicht irgendetwas in dem du gut bist?"

Was sollte das denn jetzt heißen? Wollte Gisborne ihn beleidigen? Natürlich gab es etwas in dem er gut war. Er war der beste Bogenschütze Englands und noch dazu ein Experte, wenn es um das Schmieden von Plänen ging.

„Ich meine Kochen scheint dir wirklich nicht zu liegen und ich würde uns wahrscheinlich beiden einen Gefallen tun, wenn ich dich irgendwo anders in diesem Haus zuteilen würde."

Bei dem Gedanken hellten sich Robins Gesichtszüge wieder auf. Endlich kein Kochen, Backen, oder sonst irgendein Frauenkram mehr. Er wusste Muchs Verdienste nun viel besser zu würdigen und schwor sich, dass er sich nie wieder über dessen Kochkünste lustig machen würde. Außer natürlich es handelte sich um gebratene Eichhörnchen.

„Ich könnte die Ställe ausmisten, oder auf dem Feld helfen", schlug er vor.

„Das ist eigentlich Männerarbeit."

Deswegen ja, dachte sich Robin, entgegnete aber: „Sie haben mich gefragt ob es etwas gibt das ich gut kann und dabei kann ich ja wohl nicht viel verkehrt machen."

„Würde das dir denn eher zusagen, als ihm Haus tätig zu sein?"

„Mit Sicherheit!"

„Na gut, dann kannst du Thornton mit den Ställen helfen und von mir aus auch auf dem Feld, wenn es unbedingt sein muss." Robin atmete erleichtert auf.

„Allerdings hätte ich eine Bedingung." Natürlich, es gab einen Hacken.

„Du leistest mir jeden Abend beim Essen Gesellschaft."

Auch wenn Robin die Nähe von Guy verabscheute, so wäre dies doch die ideale Möglichkeit an Informationen zu gelangen. „Von mir aus. Wenn es weiter nichts ist."

„Dann sehen wir uns nachher." Mit einem zufriedenen Kopfnicken verlies Guy die Küche.

Eines der beiden Dienstmädchen, die ebenfalls in Locksley Manor dienten warf Robin einen entsetzten Blick zu, als sich dieser wenig später ohne Aufforderung zu Guy an den Tisch setzte. Mit einer schlichten Handbewegung jagte der Hausherr das schockierte Dienstmädchen fort. Ohne zu fragen klaute sich Robin eine Pastete von Guys Teller, der daraufhin nur eine Augenbraue hob, aber nichts sagte. Das Abendessen gestaltete sich im Allgemeinen als ein sehr schweigsames, beinahe schon peinlich berührtes Beisammensein. Die Stille schien Robin mehr zu verunsichern, als seinen Gegenüber, der sein Mahl verzehrte und sich zumindest rein äußerlich nichts anmerken lies. Irgendwann hielt Robin die Stille nicht mehr aus: „Und, was gibt es Neues aus Nottingham? Was waren das für Gäste von denen Ihr eben spracht?" Robin kannte natürlich die Antwort auf seine Frage. Immerhin waren seine eigenen Leute das Empfangskomitee gewesen. Much hatte ihm bereits haarklein geschildert was vorgefallen war. Über den Verbleib der alten Hexe hatte er jedoch nichts in Erfahrung bringen können, aber er meinte dass er schließlich auch noch nicht alle Dörfer in der Umgebung befragt hatte.

„Es waren Gesandte aus Spanien. Der Sheriff hatte mit Ihnen einen Austausch vereinbart. Gewisse, vertrauliche Informationen für zwei Truhen voller Gold. Leider haben sich diese Gesetzeslosen den Schatz unter den Nagel gerissen."

Zufrieden brüstete sich Robin innerlich. Immerhin war das in gewisser Weise sein Verdienst gewesen. „Und kommen sie wieder?"

„Wohl kaum."

„Was waren das für Informationen?"

„Wie schon gesagt, streng vertrauliche." Damit war das Gespräch für Guy beendet und er wandte sich wieder seinem Essen zu. Robin überlegte kurz, ob er weiter bohren sollte, entschied sich dann aber dagegen. Es wäre eindeutig zu auffällig. Er sollte lieber diskretere Fragen stellen und hoffen, dass sich der Handlanger des Sheriffs irgendwann verquatschte.

„Wie sieht eigentlich so ein Gastmahl am Hofe aus?"

„Du warst wohl noch nie in höheren Kreisen zugegen." Es war keine Frage sondern lediglich eine Feststellung und Robin lies Guy in dem Glauben.

„Du hast nicht viel versäumt. Überwiegend geht es den Adligen auf derlei Gastmählern nur darum mit ihrem Besitz zu prahlen und wer vom Schicksal nicht so begünstigt war, ist nicht einmal ihre Beachtung wert", knurrte Guy.

„Und waren Sie vom Schicksal begünstigt?"

„Wohl kaum. Als ich noch ein Junge war, brannte wie ich dir bereits erzählt habe das Anwesen meiner Eltern nieder. Meine Mutter und mein Vater starben in den Flammen. Man machte mich für das Feuer verantwortlich, weshalb die Bewohner Locksleys meine Schwester und mich von hier vertrieben. Die Ländereien, die eigentlich mir zugestanden hätten, bekam dieser Verräter Hood übertragen."

„Ihre Schwester? Wo ist sie jetzt?" Robin kannte natürlich diese Geschichte. Sie waren beide an dem Tag zu Waisen geworden, denn auch sein Vater kam in dem Inferno ums Leben. Aber er hatte sich nie darüber Gedanken gemacht was aus Isabella geworden war?

„Sie heiratete einen Adligen namens Thornton."

„Wie der Diener."

„Derselbe Name, aber bei Weitem nicht so ein freundlicher Charakter."

„Wieso nahm sie ihn dann zum Mann?"

„Es war nicht ihre Entscheidung, sondern meine", antwortete Guy ohne irgendeine Gefühlsregung.

„Weshalb habt ihr Eure Schwester mit einem Mann vermählt, den Ihr selber nicht einmal achtet?"

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass ich Thornton nicht achte. Ich habe nur gesagt, dass er keine angenehme Persönlichkeit hat. Aber er ist reich und kann Isabella Sicherheit gewähren. Das sollte genügen. Du musst wissen, wir besaßen zu diesem Zeitpunkt überhaupt nichts. Kein Geld, kein Essen, noch nicht einmal eine Bleibe. Wir hausten auf der Straße wie streunende Katzen. Hast du mal gehungert? Ich meine wirklich gehungert? Wir mussten tagelang ohne einen Krumen Brot auskommen. Glaubst du irgendjemand hätte uns geholfen? Im Gegenteil, wir wurden ständig wie Vieh davongejagt. Also vergib mir, wenn ich kein sonderliches Mitgefühl für die Bauern aufbringen kann, aber sie hatten damals auch keines für uns übrig. Nur die Starken überleben! Thornton bot mir Geld an, wenn er im Austausch dafür Isabella bekam."

„DU HAST SIE VERKAUFT?"

„Hast du mir nicht zugehört? Ich habe ihr und mir selbst das Leben gerettet. Noch ein paar Tage länger und wir wären ohnehin vor die Hunde gegangen", rechtfertigte sich Guy vehement. „Manchmal muss man Opfer bringen, um zu überleben."

„Und das Opfer war in diesem Fall deine eigene Schwester", warf ihm Robin mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen vor.

„Es war der einzige Ausweg! Glaub mir, ich hätte zu diesem Zeitpunkt sogar meine Seele an den Teufel verkauft, wenn mir das etwas zu Essen eingebracht hätte."

„Im Endeffekt habt ihr das ja auch, oder weshalb dient ihr sonst einem so grausamen Mann?"

„Der Sheriff war der erste Mensch, der mir gegenüber Mildtätigkeit bewiesen hat. Er nahm mich auf, gab mir Arbeit und zu Essen. Ihm verdanke ich alles!"

Das erklärte zumindest Guys Loyalität gegenüber Vaisey, auch wenn Letzterer bereits bewiesen hatte, dass er den Gisborne-Sprössling für entbehrlich hielt.

„Und wie sieht Eure Schwester die ganze Angelegenheit?"

„Sie war sehr ungezügelt, als ich sie damals zurückließ, aber ich denke mittlerweile wird sie eingesehen haben, dass es die einzig richtige Entscheidung war. Immerhin hat sie nun einen Mann der für sie sorgt. Sie hat mit dieser Eheschließung nicht nur Rang, sowie Titel zurückerhalten, sondern auch Reichtümer und Besitz erlangt."

Robin schnaubte daraufhin nur verächtlich. „Oh ja, dass wird sie mit Sicherheit vergessen machen, dass sie jeden Abend mit einem Mann das Bett teilen muss, der ihr womöglich zuwider ist."

„Gewiss", entgegnete Guy schlicht. Robin kräuselte mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen die Augenbrauen. War Gisborne wirklich so begriffsstutzig, dass er die Ironie in seiner Stimme nicht vernommen hatte, oder wollte er nur einer weiteren Diskussion aus dem Weg gehen? Wie dem auch sei, an diesem Abend bekam Robin nichts mehr aus Guy heraus.

Die folgenden Monate half er in den Ställen, sowie auf dem Feld aus und fing sich gelegentlich irritierte Blicke von den beiden Dienstmädchen ein. Sie waren weniger pikiert darüber das er Männerarbeit verrichtete, als viel mehr darüber, dass er jeden Abend mit dem Hausherren speiste. Guy hatte verordnet, dass nun stets für zwei gedeckt werden sollte, auch wenn ihm das Getratsche seines weiblichen Personals natürlich nicht entgangen war. Doch es schien ihn kalt zu lassen. Nicht verwunderlich. Jemand der freiwillig für den Sheriff arbeitete, gab offensichtlich nichts auf die Meinung anderer Leute, noch auf seinen Ruf. Aber Robin war es nicht ganz so gleichgültig. Er hatte die beiden Frauen reden hören. Sie meinten, dass Guy ihn mit Sicherheit so bevorzugt behandelte, weil er sich mit ihm, beziehungsweise Madeline, das Bett teilte. Als Miss Thornton Wind davon bekam, wie die Mädchen ihn und den Hausherren in den Schmutz zogen, hatte sie die beiden furchtbar gescholten. Gebracht hatte es leider gar nichts und Robin befürchtete, dass sich dieses Gerücht schon bald in ganz Locksley verbreiten würde.

„Mach dir nichts daraus Madeline. Mary und Anna reden immer gerne und wenn sie sich nicht gerade über dich ihre Mäuler zerreißen, dann halt über jemand anderen."

„Ich verstehe nur nicht weshalb? Was habe ich ihnen getan?" Robin war tatsächlich ratlos. Er hatte bisher noch nie ein Problem damit gehabt, die Sympathie von Frauen für sich zu gewinnen. Ganz im Gegenteil. Doch jeder Versuch mit den beiden Dienerinnen warm zu werden, war bisher gescheitert. Dabei hatten sie ihn früher regelrecht angehimmelt, wo er noch in seinem eigenen Körper gesteckt hatte.

„Lass dir das nicht so zu Herzen gehen. Ich glaube sie sind eifersüchtig. Zwar fürchten sie Sir Guy, aber auf der anderen Seite bewundern sie ihn auch. Immerhin ist er ein sehr gutaussehender Mann."

War er das? Robin hatte sich noch nie darüber Gedanken gemacht.

„Ich persönlich muss sagen, ich finde es gut, dass du dem Herrn ab und an Gesellschaft leistest. Er ist viel umgänglicher geworden seitdem du da bist. Von uns hat sich nie jemand getraut auch nur ein Wort mit ihm zu wechseln. Als du hierher kamst, meinte mein Mann zu mir, du würdest wegen deiner flinken Zunge noch am Pranger enden, aber ich denke im Endeffekt war es genau das, was Sir Guy gefehlt hat. Ein nettes Mädchen, das ihn von seinem hohen Ross herunterholt. Sei aber vorsichtig Madeline. Nicht das der Herr deine Freundlichkeit noch missversteht."

„Keine Sorge Miss Thornton, ich denke er ist einfach einsam und braucht jemanden mit dem er reden kann." Von Guys anfänglichem Annährungsversuch hatte er ihr natürlich nichts erzählt und so nahm seine alte Dienerin Robins Worte ohne jegliche Einwände hin. Mittlerweile glaubte er sogar tatsächlich, dass Guy sich nur Gesellschaft wünschte. Anfangs hatte er noch befürchtet, dass der Dunkelhaarige doch auf mehr aus sein könnte, aber dieser war ihm seit jener Nacht nicht mehr näher gekommen, als es sich ziemte. Guys Problem war wohl schlicht, dass er keinerlei Freunde hatte und Robin der einzige war, wie Miss Thornton schon so passend bemerkt hatte, der nicht gleich verängstigt zu stottern begann, wenn Guy das Wort an ihn richtete. Seit der Essensausgabe hatte sich das Verhältnis der Dienerschaft zu Guy zwar etwas verbessert, aber dass sie dennoch weiterhin einen großen Bogen um Robins Hausbesetzer machte, war nicht sehr verwunderlich. Immerhin wusste jeder um die furchtbaren Gräueltaten die er verübt hatte. Doch wenn Robin so zurückdachte, dann war Guy eigentlich schon immer ein Außenseiter gewesen, selbst in ihrer Kindheit. Nicht etwa weil er ein so unausstehliches Balg gewesen wäre, sondern vielmehr, wegen seiner französischen Abstammung. Darüber hinaus hatte auch Robin seinen Teil dazu beigetragen. Als Kind hatte er sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht Guy zu schikanieren und wie immer hatten ihm die anderen Jungen des Dorfes nachgeeifert. Dennoch war das keine Entschuldigung für all die furchtbaren Verbrechen, die dieser dreckige Hund im Namen des Sheriffs verübt hatte!

Anfangs hatte Guy noch häufig versucht auch etwas über Madelines früheres Leben herauszubekommen, aber recht schnell hatte er gemerkt, das seine Gesellschafterin nicht darüber sprechen wollte. Robin hätte eigentlich keine Hemmungen gehabt Guy etwas vorzugaukeln, aber er befürchtete, dass er sich in seiner eigenen Lügengeschichte verstricken könnte. Der Waffenmeister war schließlich ein aufmerksamer Zuhörer und es konnte leicht passieren, dass aus den angeblichen zwei Geschwistern plötzlich drei wurden, oder ihm der fiktive Name seines Vaters nicht mehr einfiel. Er wollte es lieber gar nicht erst so weit kommen lassen. Indessen musste Guy mittlerweile glauben, dass Madelines Kindheit noch düsterer gewesen war als die seine, wenn sie sich so sträubte darüber zu reden. Manchmal unterhielten sie sich auch gar nicht, sondern saßen nur schweigend beisammen, aber im Gegensatz zu ihrem ersten gemeinsamen Abendessen, erschien die Stille nicht mehr so erdrückend zu sein. Sie hatte eher etwas Kameradschaftliches an sich. Gelegentlich vergas Robin in solchen Momenten, mit wem er hier eigentlich beisammen saß und fühlte sich deswegen fast wie ein Verräter. Immer wieder musste er sich selbst ins Gedächtnis rufen, wie sehr er diesen Mann verabscheute und was für furchtbare Grausamkeiten er begannen hatte. Angefangen mit dem Herausschneiden von Zungen, bis hin zu versuchten Königsmord. Er war der Grund weshalb der Krieg im Heiligen Land immer noch nicht beigelegt war und jeden Tag unschuldige Menschen ihr Leben verloren. Trotz alledem, konnte Robin seinen Widersacher nicht mehr als das personifizierte Böse ansehen. Auch Guy war nur ein Mensch. Mit mehr Fehlern als manch anderer, aber nichtsdestotrotz ein Mensch. Seit ihrem Gespräch über Guys Zeit in der Verbannung, hatten sie nicht mehr über die Vergangenheit gesprochen, aber immer wieder sickerten Informationen durch. Zum Beispiel wusste Guy, dass es den Speichelfluss anregte, wenn man an einem Stein leckte, was darauf schließen ließ, dass er in seinem Leben nicht nur Hunger, sondern auch Durst gelitten hatte. Als Robin ihn eines abends von dem fragwürdigen Genuss gebratener Eichhörnchen berichtete, behauptete Guy dass diese bei Weitem nicht so ungenießbar sein könnten, wie Ratten, oder Ungeziefer. Robins Augenbrauen schossen daraufhin fast bis zum Haaransatz. „Du hast Insekten gegessen?" Seine Nase kräuselte sich vor Eckel, woraufhin Guy lachte und meinte, dass es wirklich eine einmalige Angelegenheit gewesen war und er es bestimmt nicht noch einmal wiederholen wolle. Robin verschlug es beinahe die Sprache. Er hatte den Dunkelhaarigen noch nie lachen gesehen. Er wusste gar nicht, dass dieser dazu fähig war. Ein hochgezogener Mundwinkel war bisher immer das Maximum jeglicher Gefühlsregung gewesen. Es handelte sich um einen sehr tiefen, kehligen Laut und an seinen Augenwinkeln bildeten sich kleine Lachfalten. Es stand ihm. Unbeabsichtigt verzogen sich auch Robins Lippen zu einem ehrlichen Lächeln und er spürte in seiner Brust ein wohliges Gefühl. Als ihm dies bewusst wurde, verfinsterten sich seine Gesichtszüge schlagartig. Er wollte keine Sympathie für diesen Bastard empfinden. Wie um seinen Gegenüber dafür zu bestrafen, dass er derlei Gefühle in ihm wachgerüttelt hatte, meinte er mit einer aufgesetzten Unschuldsmine: „Wie steht es eigentlich mit Eurem derzeitigen Verhältnis zu Lady Marian?"

Robins Worte schienen den gewünschten Erfolg zu haben. Jegliche Heiterkeit schwand aus Guys Gesicht und er sah ihn so an, als hätte der Bogenschütze ihm einen Schlag ins Gesicht verpasst.

„Wie bitte?"

„Na mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Ihr mit Lady Marian verlobt gewesen wart, aber dann lies sie Euch vor dem Traualtar stehen. Ich stelle mir vor es muss unangenehm sein, ihr regelmäßig in Nottingham über den Weg zu laufen."

„Woher weist du davon?", brachte Guy schließlich mit rauer Stimme hervor.

„Jeder weiß davon."

„Also bin ich wegen ihr tatsächlich zum Gespött der ganzen Gegend geworden!" Zu spät merkte der Hüter des Sherwood Forests, dass er mit seiner unüberlegten Bemerkung nicht nur Guy getroffen hatte, sondern auch seinen Groll auf Marian wiedererweckt haben könnte. Verdammt! Thornton hatte Recht. Seine Zunge war gelegentlich tatsächlich zu flink. „Niemand denkt deswegen schlechter von Ihnen", versuchte Robin die Situation zu retten. Gelogen war dies noch nicht einmal, denn viel schlechter konnten die Leute wohl kaum von Guy denken, dachte sich der Rächer der Armen.

„Auch wenn es dich eigentlich nicht das Geringste angeht, aber ich bin schon längst über sie hinweg. Sie ist mir absolut gleichgültig", behauptete Guy bestimmt.

Gleichgültig, dass ich nicht lache. Robin musterte sein Gegenüber stillschweigend. Anscheinend gingen ihm die geplatzte Hochzeit und das Zerwürfnis mit Marian tatsächlich sehr zu Herzen. „Sagt, geht es Euch so nahe, weil ihr sie in Wahrheit immer noch liebt, oder weil sie Euren Stolz verletzt hat?"

„Hörst du schlecht. Ich sagte ich bin über sie hinweg."

„Und wenn ich behaupte, dass ich ein Vogel bin, bedeutet dass noch lange nicht das ich fliegen kann."

„Ich empfinde nichts mehr für dieses törichte Weibsstück!"

„Versucht ihr gerade mich zu überzeugen, oder Euch selber?"

„Sie hat mich vor allen Leuten lächerlich gemacht!"

„Also beides. Ihr begehrt sie immer noch und grollt ihr weil sie Eure Eitelkeit angekratzt hat." Das Ganze war doch ein einziges Trauerspiel. „Wenn Ihr mich fragt, dann schlagt sie Euch aus dem Kopf. Sie wird niemals Eure Gefühle erwidern!" Sie liebt nämlich mich, fügte er gedanklich hinzu.

Guy warf seinem Gegenüber einen verwunderten Blick zu, den Robin nicht zu deuten wusste. „Weshalb seht Ihr mich so an?" Die Züge des Dunkelhaarigen hatten sich wieder geglättet und er schenkte Robin sein gewohntes, angedeutetes Lächeln. „Nichts", behauptete er sichtlich selbstzufrieden. Irritiert öffnete Robin den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Was hatte er denn so erheiterndes gesagt? Hatte er irgendetwas nicht mitbekommen?

„Du meinst also ich sollte über Lady Marian hinwegkommen und mir eine andere Frau suchen?"

„Ja?"

„War das eine Frage, oder einen Antwort?"

Unsicher kratzte sich Robin am Kopf. Er hatte das Gefühl als fände hier unterschwellig noch eine zweite Unterhaltung statt, denn er wusste beim besten Willen nicht, worauf Guy hinaus wollte. Ihm war es völlig gleichgültig, ob sich Guy eine andere Frau zulegte, oder Mönch wurde, solange er seine Marian in Ruhe ließ. „Eine Antwort", meinte er daher schließlich.

„Nun gut, dann werde ich deinem Rat befolgen. Gute Nacht Madeline." Mit diesen Worten erhob er sich vom Tisch und ging die Treppen zu seinem Schlafzimmer hinauf.

Robin hatte das Gefühl etwas verpasst zu haben!

Als er am nächsten Morgen Guys Rappen striegelte, kam dessen Besitzer unerwartet in die Stallung spaziert. Mit einem knappen Kopfnicken grüßte er Robin. Dieser deutete seinerseits eine kurze Verbeugung an. „Gibt es einen Grund warum ihr so früh schon auf den Beinen seid?"

„Heute sollen die Steuern eingetrieben werden, daher muss ich gleich nach Nottingham reiten. Der Sheriff möchte selber den Umzug begleiten, um sicher zu gehen, dass uns nicht wieder diese Outlaws einen Strich durch die Rechnung machen."

„Heute?" Verdammt, warum hatte Guy nicht eher etwas gesagt, dann hätte er gestern Abend noch Djaq Bericht erstatten können. Nun musste er irgendwie eine Möglichkeit finden sich für ein paar Stunden unbemerkt in den Wald zu schleichen.

„Ja heute. Ich hoffe du hast nicht wieder vor mit mir über die Notwendigkeit von Steuern zu streiten", stichelte Gisborne mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Oh, ich bestreite gar nicht das Steuern einen Nutzen haben können, wenn sie für die richtigen Zwecke verwendet werden und die Bevölkerung nicht in völlige Armut stürzen. Rosa ist im neunten Monat schwanger, ihr Mann befindet sich im Heiligen Land und ihre Mutter schafft es gerade so das Nötigste an Essen zusammenzukratzen. Wie soll sie für die Steuern aufkommen?"

„Wer um Gottes Willen ist denn nun Rosa?" Guy schloss genervt die Augen und rieb sich den Nasenrücken.

„Du kennst sie nicht? Sie ist die Tochter von Matilda. Einer Heilerin hier in Locksley."

„Und weshalb sollte mich das Wohlergehen dieser Frau kümmern?"

„Als Verwalter von Locksley sollte dich das Wohlergehen aller hier ansässigen Menschen kümmern."

„Was hast du mit dieser Frau überhaupt zu schaffen? Woher kennst du sie?"

„Ihre Mutter Matilda hatte geholfen mich zur Welt zu bringen. Sie war eine Freundin meiner Mutter", rutschte es Robin heraus. Zu spät bemerkte er seinen Fehltritt.

„Du wurdest hier in Locksley geboren?"

„Meine Eltern zogen kurz nach meiner Geburt von hier fort", versuchte sich Robin herauszureden. Immerhin hatte er bei ihrer ersten Begegnung behauptet, dass er neu in der Gegend sei.

Guy sah so aus, als wollte er gerne weiterbohren, besann sich dann aber eines Besseren. „Wenn das so ist, dann werde ich persönlich Sorge dafür tragen, dass diese Matilda, samt ihrer Familie versorgt ist."

Mit einem verblüfften Schnauben fragte Robin skeptisch: „Das würdet Ihr tun?"

„Du hast mein Wort." Robin war sich nicht sicher, ob das Wort Guys irgendetwas wert war, denn immerhin hatte er auch einst seiner Dienerin Annie versprochen ihr gemeinsames Kind in die Abtei nach Kirkless zu bringen und stattdessen den Säugling im Wald ausgesetzt. Hätten Robin und seine Männer das Neugeborene nicht gefunden, dann wäre Seth wohl heute nicht mehr am Leben. Aber weshalb sollte Guy ihm überhaupt so ein Versprechen geben? Was erhoffte er sich davon?

Sobald das Pferd gesattelt war, brach der Waffenmeister nach Nottingham auf. Robin sah ihm mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln hinterher. Manchmal wurde er aus dem Handlanger des Sheriffs wirklich nicht schlau. Am besten wäre es, er machte sich sofort auf den Weg in den Sherwood Forest, solange noch die Dienerschaft größtenteils schlief und keiner seine Abwesenheit bemerkte. Thornton war glücklicher Weise heute ebenfalls nach Nottingham aufgebrochen, um Guys weiße Stute beschlagen zu lassen und es würde wohl noch dauern bis er wieder zurückkam. Die Nachricht war schnell überbracht. Der Plan lautete wie folgt: Auf Gisbornes Rückweg nach Nottingham, würden sie die Steuerkutsche abfangen und zur Einschüchterung wieder den Trick mit den Pfeilen verwenden. Das bedeutete, ganz viele Pfeile von verschiedenen Positionen aus, mit Hilfe eines Mechanismuses abzufeuern, damit es so aussah als wären Gisborne und seine Wachen von allen Seiten umzingelt. Seine Freunde fragten ihn noch, ob er nicht mit ihnen frühstücken wolle, aber es war besser sofort nach Locksley zurückzukehren, bevor jemand sein Fehlen bemerkte.

„Es ist nicht dasselbe ohne dich", meinte Much zu Robin, der ihn noch ein Stück des Weges begleitete. „Keine Sorge Much, ich werde ja nicht für immer in Locksley Manor bleiben."

„Ich war vor zwei Tagen übrigens noch mal in Measham, um mich umzuhören, ob vielleicht dort die Hexe wieder in Erscheinung getreten ist."

Robin machte sich schon lange keine Hoffnungen mehr. „Das ist nett von dir Much", brachte er daher nur geistesabwesend hervor.

„Nett? Das waren sechzehn Stunden Fußmarsch! Natürlich Hin- und Rückweg zusammen. Aber trotzdem, meine Füße waren hinterher voller Blasen", beklagte sich Much.

Vielleicht sollte er mehr Interesse an den Tag legen, obwohl er sich sicher war, dass sein ehemaliger Diener es ihm längst gesagt hätte, wenn er irgendwelche Anhaltspunkte in Erfahrung gebracht hätte. „Und, hast du etwas herausgefunden?"

„Mal abgesehen davon, dass sie weder Measham, noch die Dörfer auf dem Weg dorthin in letzter Zeit durchquert hat, leider nichts Neues. Um ehrlich zu sein, es sieht nicht gut aus."

Alles in seinem Inneren zog sich zusammen. Wenn er wirklich in diesem Körper bis an den Rest seines Lebens gefangen war, dann könnte er niemals Marian heiraten und würde auch niemals seine Ländereien zurückerhalten. Selbst dann nicht, wenn König Richard endlich nach England zurückkehrte. Niemand würde ihm glauben, dass er Robin of Locksley war, mit Ausnahme von Much.

„Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben! Vielleicht kommt sie ja doch irgendwann noch mal nach Nottingham", versuchte Much sofort das Gesagte zu revidieren, als er Robins verlorenen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte.

„Ja vielleicht", antwortete dieser nur monoton, obwohl er in Wahrheit sein Schicksal schon für besiegelt hielt.

Am Waldrand trennten sich ihre Wege. Immerhin durfte Robin nicht mit Much zusammen gesehen werden. Auf seinem Rückweg kam er auch an Matildas kleiner Hütte vorbei und was sich dort abspielte, ließ ihn für einen kurzen Moment alle seine eigenen Sorgen vergessen.

Die alte Hütte der Heilerin war von Wachen umzingelt. Matilda stand schützend vor ihrer Tochter, deren praller Bauch keinen Zweifel darüber lies, dass sie schon bald ein Kind gebären würde. Der Sheriff blickte kalt auf sie herab und auch Gisborne neben ihm, zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsregung. Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte sich Robin, ob er einschreiten sollte, aber was würde es nützen? Er war alleine und hatte noch nicht einmal seinen Bogen bei sich. Außerdem würde Gisborne vielleicht ja wirklich zu seinem Wort stehen und Milde walten lassen.

„UND WO SOLL ICH DAS GELD HERNEHMEN DU WIESELFRATZE, DU HALSABSCHNEIDER?", fuhr Matilda wutentbrannt den Sheriff an. „Durchsuch all unsere Habseligkeiten, wenn dir danach ist! Wir haben nicht mal mehr einen einzigen Groschen!"

„Und ist das mein Problem? Ein Hinweis: Nein! Gisborne brennt diesen Schuppen nieder."

„Ihr habt den Sheriff gehört Männer." Mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung gab Gisborne den Wachen zu verstehen, dass er die Drecksarbeit ihnen überlies.

Robin brodelte innerlich vor Wut. Dieser Mistkerl! Diese falsche Schlange! Er hatte ja von Anfang an gewusst, dass auf Guys Wort kein Verlass war, aber dennoch hatte ein kleiner, naiver Teil in ihm gehofft, dass der Handlanger des Sheriffs doch noch einen Funken Gutes im Leib trug.

„Das könnt ihr nicht machen! Dieses Haus ist alles was wir haben", begehrte nun auch Rosa auf, riss sich von ihrer Mutter los und schlug dem Wachmann, der eben eine Fackel entzünden wollte, mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht. Dieser packte sie daraufhin am Kragen und warf sie grob zu Boden, woraufhin sie sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht den Bauch hielt. Als Matilda das sah, ging sie wie eine Wilde auf den Wachtmann los. „NIEMAND RÜHRT MEINE TOCHTER AN!" Sie riss ihm die noch nicht entfachte Fackel aus der Hand und schlug ihm so feste mit dem Holz auf den Kopf, dass er einige Schritte zurücktaumelte. Der Sheriff fand das ganze Spektakel wohl mehr als amüsant. Zumindest lachte er erheitert. „Na warte, dir werde ich es zeigen, du elendes Weibsstück", fluchte der Mann, zog sein Schwert aus der Scheide und ging auf Matilda los.

DAS GING ZU WEIT! Robin hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt einzugreifen, da er wusste, dass er sich dadurch nur selber in Gefahr brachte und weder Matilda, noch ihrer Tochter geholfen war, aber was zu viel war, war zu viel. Er verdankte dieser Frau sein Leben und er würde nicht tatenlos dabei zusehen, wie sie vor seinen Augen niedergemetzelt würde!

Er griff nach einem am Boden liegenden Stein und warf ihn mit aller Kraft gegen den Kopf des Wachmanns. „AUTSCH!" Sich die Wunde Stelle am Kopf haltend wand er sich zu Robin um und lies dafür glücklicher Weise von der Heilerin ab.

Auch alle anderen Köpfe drehten sich zu dem Neuankömmling um und Guy sah aus, wie ein Karpfen der an Land gespült worden war. Seine Augen waren geweitet und sein Mund stand offen, so als ob er etwas sagen wollte, aber ihm fehlten einfach die Worte.

„Ha! Das wird ja immer besser", meinte der Sheriff immer noch guten Gemüts.

„DU WARST DAS!" Wie ein Stier mit einem roten Tuch vor Augen stürmte der Wachmann auf Robin los, sein Schwert immer noch fuchtelnd in der Hand haltend. Auch der Hüter des Sherwood Forests nahm eine kampfbereite Haltung ein.

„Genug!", versuchte Guy, aus seiner Schockstarre erwacht, seinen untergeordneten Wachmann zur Raison zu bringen und lenkte sein Pferd zwischen die beiden Kontrahenten. Der Rappe trippelte unruhig auf der Stelle und legte die Ohren an. Gisbornes Blick war kühl auf seinen Untergebenen gerichtet. „Sie ist eine meiner Dienerinnen."

Verdutz blickte die Wache zu ihrem Vorgesetzten auf und drehte dann ebenso irritiert den Kopf in Richtung Sheriff um, wie um sich zu versichern das Guys Befehl seine Richtigkeit hatte.

Der Sheriff sah ebenfalls ein bisschen perplex drein, fing sich aber schnell wieder. „Was soll das werden Gisborne? Wenn sich dieses Weib gegen meine Wachen auflehnt, dann lehnt sie sich auch gleichzeitig gegen mich auf und so etwas gehört bestraft."

„Sie wollte sich gewiss nicht gegen Euch auflehnen. Sie ist nur ein dummes, aufmüpfiges Ding. Ich verspreche Euch, dass ich sie selbst dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen werde."

„Zur Rechenschaft ziehen? Gisborne, was ist nur los mit Euch? Sagt mir nicht, dass ihr weich werdet. Wachen, nehmt dieses Mädchen und diese aufmüpfige Quacksalberin fest. Ich werde mir noch überlegen, was mit ihnen geschehen soll. Und brennt die Hütte endlich nieder!"

Robin lies sich ohne Gegenwehr gefangen nehmen. Gewiss wäre es ihm gelungen zu fliehen, aber er wollte Matilda nicht alleine zurücklassen, die immer noch wie ein Rohrspatz fluchte. Sobald sie im Verlies waren, würde er für sie beide einen Fluchtplan schmieden. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass er aus dem Kerker entkommen musste und es würde gewiss auch nicht das letzte Mal sein. Außerdem wollte er Rosa nicht unnötig in Gefahr bringen. Sie hockte noch immer am Boden, schrie nach ihrer Mutter und musste zusehen, wie ihr ganzes Hab und Gut vom Feuer verschlungen wurde. Gisborne würdigte Robin keines Blickes, als wäre er es gewesen, der ihn verraten hatte und nicht umgekehrt. So ein verlogener Hund, dachte sich der wahre Herr Locksleys verbittert. In den letzten Monaten hatten sie so viele Stunden in Eintracht miteinander verbracht, dass Robin fast vergessen hatte, zu was dieser Mann eigentlich fähig war.

Wenig später befanden sich Matilda und Robin bereits hinter Gittern. Immerhin durften sie sich eine Zelle teilen. Einige Zeit lang saßen sie sich beide schweigend gegenüber. Matilda musterte ihn misstrauisch. An irgendwen erinnerte sie diese junge Frau, aber sie wusste nicht genau an wen. „Weshalb hast du mir geholfen?", unterbrach sie schließlich die Stille.

„Weil dich andernfalls dieser schweinsgesichtige Muskelprotz in kleine Scheiben geschnitten hätte."

„Das mag wohl stimmen, aber warum riskierst du dein eigenes Leben, um das einer völlig fremden, alten Frau zu retten?"

„So alt bist du noch gar nicht", entgegnete der Bogenschütze mit einem spitzbübischen Grinsen. Nun wusste Matilda an wen sie diese junge Frau erinnerte, an Robin of Locksley. Sie sah ihm irgendwie unglaublich ähnlich und Matilda konnte nicht anders, als das Lächeln zu erwidern.

„Das war mutig und dumm zugleich", stellte sie schließlich sachlich fest.

„Vielleicht."

„Aber das beantwortet nicht meine Frage", bohrte die Heilerin weiter nach.

„Du würdest mir die Antwort ohnehin nicht glauben."

„Und wie kommst du darauf?"

„Glaubst du an Hexerei?"

Mit einem schiefen Grinsen hob Matilda eine Augenbraue an. „Die Frage ist wohl eher, ob du daran glaubst?"

„Vor einigen Monaten hätte ich ohne zu zögern mit nein geantwortet, aber leider wurde ich eines Besseren belehrt."

Nun hob Matilda auch noch die zweite Augenbraue an. Ihre Stirn legte sich dabei sichtlich in Falten.

„Was denn? Wurdest du mit einem Fluch belegt, der dich dazu zwingt in Not geraten Menschen zu helfen?", scherzte sie.

„Leider nein. Ich befürchte das ist angeboren", entgegnete Robin schelmisch.

„Und in wie fern wurdest du dann belehrt?" Nun verschränkte Matilda erwartungsvoll die Arme vor der Brust. Vielleicht hätte Robin besser überhaupt nicht erst damit angefangen, aber insgeheim hegte er die Hoffnung, dass Matilda ihm vielleicht aus seiner Misere retten könnte. Wenn jemand in Locksley Ahnung von Heiltränken hatte, dann Matilda und Robins Situation verlangte wohl nach dem stärksten Heiltrank weit und breit. Aber er sollte dieses Mal lieber nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, sondern Matilda lieber ihre eigenen Schlüsse ziehen lassen, bevor sie ihn auch noch für einen Hochstapler..., pardon, er meinte natürlich Hochstaplerin, hielt.

„An einem verregneten 14. Oktober, halfst du dabei einen gewissen Robin of Locksley zur Welt zu bringen. Er hat sich mehrmals falsch herum gedreht und bei all dem Ärger, den er bereits vor seiner Geburt machte, warst du dir sicher es müsste ein Junge werden und so war es dann auch. Dieser Robin geriet von klein auf ständig nur in Schwierigkeiten und es verging kaum eine Woche, wo du ihn nicht verarzten musstest. Aber nicht nur das: Du lehrtest ihn auch wie man Wunden flickt, Verbände anlegt und nicht zu vergessen das Kartenspielen", Letzteres fügte Robin mit einem verschwörerischen Augenzwinkern hinzu.

„Seine Mutter war eine gute Freundin von dir und noch auf dem Sterbebett hast du ihr versprochen stets ein Auge auf ihren Sohn zu haben. Deshalb machte es dir um so mehr zu schaffen, als der Junge mit neun Jahren schwer erkrankte. Du wachtest Tag und Nacht über ihn. Dank deiner Fürsorge wurde er wieder gesund und als er sich Jahre später entschloss ins Heilige Land zu ziehen, machtest du ihm große Vorwürfe. Wie er sein Leben einfach so wegwerfen könnte. Du drohtest ihm sogar an, Marian von seiner Jugendsünde zu berichten, wenn er nicht wohlbehalten nach Hause zurückkehren würde."

„Und was für ein Jugendsünde soll das gewesen sein?", fragte Matilda skeptisch.

„Du weißt genau, welche ich meine. Als dieser Robin vierzehn war, hat er mal versucht Marian heimlich beim Baden zu beobachten. Du hast ihn erwischt und daraufhin die Ohren lang gezogen", antwortete er peinlich berührt.

„Woher weißt du das alles?"

„Falsche Frage", antwortete Robin daraufhin lediglich. Mehr wollte er im Moment nicht verraten.

„Und wie lautet die richtige Frage?"

„Darauf musst du selber kommen."

In diesen Moment öffnete sich die Kerkertür und Gisborne trat herein. Matilda schnaubte nur verächtlich, während Robin ihn mit unverhohlenen Hass in den Augen anstarrte.

Vor dem Gitter kam der Handlanger des Sheriffs zum Stehen. Er fixierte Robin ebenso unerbittlich, während er die Heilerin keines Blickes würdigte.

„Sieh mich nicht so an Madeline. Deine jetzige Lage hast du nur dir selbst zuzuschreiben. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

„Wieso habt Ihr nicht Euer Wort gehalten? Ihr habt einfach daneben gestanden und zugesehen, wie der Sheriff ihr zu Hause in Schutt und Asche legt. Nein, nicht nur zugesehen, Ihr habt es sogar selbst befohlen!"

„Was hätte ich deiner Meinung nach sonst tun sollen? Dem Sheriff die Stirn bieten und dafür bei ihm in Ungnade fallen? Ich hänge an meinem Leben und meiner gesellschaftlichen Stellung. Außerdem hätte ich mein Wort gehalten, wenn du mir nur die Gelegenheit dazu gelassen hättest. Ich hatte vorgehabt, die beiden vorübergehend in Locksley Manor wohnen zu lassen, aber du musstest ja die Heldin spielen."

„Wäre ich nicht eingeschritten, dann wäre Matilda jetzt nicht mehr am Leben. Ihr habt einfach zugesehen, als der Wachmann sie niederstrecken wollte!"

„Wenn dieses Weib nicht..."

„Darf ich auch mal etwas sagen?", schnitt die Heilerin Guy das Wort ab. „Du speichelleckender, arroganter Sohn eines räudigen Köters! Wie kommst du überhaupt darauf, dass meine Rosa und ich auch nur einen Fuß in Locksley Manor gesetzt hätten, so lange du dort noch die Luft verpestest? Du hast dir Robin of Locksleys Besitztümer widerrechtlich unter den Nagel gerissen! Aber glaub mir, sobald der König wieder zurück in England ist, werden du und dein stinkendes Herrchen die angemessene Belohnung erhalten!"

Guys Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen. „Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Sicher ist nur, dass der Sheriff euch beide sehen will und ihr tätet gut daran den Mund zu halten." Mit diesen Worten drehte er ihnen den Rücken zu und wandte sich an die Wachen, welche am Treppenabsatz des Kerkers standen. „Bringt diese beiden Gefangenen hinauf in das Arbeitszimmer des Sheriffs."

Gesagt, getan. Wenig später standen Robin und Matilda, flankiert von den beiden Wachen, vor dem Sekretär des Sheriffs. Gisborne war natürlich wie ein folgsamer Hund, wieder einmal an Vaisey Seite. Emotionslos fixierte er die Ankömmlinge, während sein Vorgesetzter sich noch nicht einmal die Mühe machte aufzusehen. Seine Augen flogen über ein Schreiben, welches er kurzerhand mit seinem Siegel beglaubigte. Sobald er dieses beiseite gelegt hatte, griff er sich das nächste Pergament vom Stapel.

„So, ich hoffe die anwesenden Damen sind wieder zur Vernunft gekommen und sehen nun ein, dass ihr Verhalten vollkommen unangebracht war."

Sowohl Matilda, als auch Robin befolgten Guys Rat und schwiegen. Allem Anschein nach schien der Sheriff aber tatsächlich eine Antwort zu erwarten, denn nach einigen Sekunden der Stille würdigte er die Angeklagten nun doch seines Blickes.

„Na, was ist?"

„Ich möchte mich für mein ungebührliches Verhalten entschuldigen", brachte Matilda zähneknirschend und mit gesenktem Kopf hervor. Ihr widerstrebte es vor diesem Widerling klein beizugeben, aber ihre Tochter war auf sie angewiesen.

„Wenn das so ist, dann will ich mich gnädig zeigen. Stellt sie bis zum Morgengrauen an den Pranger. Ohne Wasser und ohne Brot. Das sollte genügen. Ach ja und schickt noch ein paar weitere Wachen zu mir."

Sofort befolgten die Männer den Befehl und eskortierten Matilda hinaus, die Robin noch einen besorgten Seitenblick zuwarf. Sobald sich die Tür hinter den Wachen geschlossen hatte, richtete sich nun alle Aufmerksamkeit im Raum auf die vermeintliche junge Dame, welche vollkommen unerschrocken wirkte.

„Und nun zu dir. Siehst du auch deinen Fehler ein?"

„Natürlich", brachte Robin in sarkastischem Tonfall hervor. Es wäre ein Leichtes jetzt zu fliehen, dachte sich der geübte Bogenschütze, denn immerhin war Matilda außer Gefahr und mit Gisborne, als auch dem Sheriff, wurde er ohne Weiteres alleine fertig. Dummer Weise traten genau in diesem Moment die angeforderten Wachen ins Zimmer. Es waren vier an der Zahl. Einer, gegen sechs? Keine gute Idee.

„Das klang aber nicht besonders überzeugend. Ich glaube du solltest mich um Vergebung anbetteln."

„Vergebt mir." Einen halben Tag und eine Nacht am Pranger würde er schon überstehen. Es war zwar entwürdigend und gewiss nicht angenehm, aber es gab weit aus Schlimmeres.

„HA! War das ein Befehl, oder eine Bitte?" Der Sheriff legte nun das Pergament beiseite und musterte Robin ausgiebig. „Irgendwie erinnert mich diese Frau an unseren gemeinsamen Freund. Euch nicht Gisborne?"

„Wie bitte?" Verwundert beäugte der Genannte seinen Vorgesetzten.

„Meint Ihr nicht, dass dieses Täubchen große Ähnlichkeit mit Hood hat? Dieselbe Kleidung, dieselben Augen, ja selbst die Haarfarbe und dieses widerspenstige Gebären erinnern mich an ihn. Euch nicht?"

Überrascht wanderte Guys Blick zu Robin. Welcher daraufhin ein Schmunzeln nicht vermeiden konnte und anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen wackelte. Gisbornes Gesichtszüge entgleisten. Anscheinend wurde diesem die Ähnlichkeit jetzt erst bewusst. Wie, um sich der Realität zu entziehen, schüttelte er energisch den Kopf und behauptete: „Ich sehe keine Ähnlichkeit."

„Ihr seht keine Ähnlichkeit? Seid ihr blind Gisborne? Diese Frau könnte seine Zwillingsschwester sein!" Der Sheriff machte den Eindruck, als würde er nun ernsthaft an dem Verstand, oder dem Sehvermögen seines Waffenmeisters zweifeln.

„Na ja, Ihr wart noch nie der hellste Stern am Firmament", meinte er schließlich mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung. „Es ist nur dein Pech das du dem guten Hood so ähnlich siehst und dieser Kerl mir schon seit langem ein Dorn im Auge ist. Hundert Peitschenhiebe! Am besten draußen neben dem Pranger, als Abschreckung für den Pöbel. Und jetzt fort mit diesem Weib. Ich habe dringlichere Angelegenheiten zu erledigen, als Urteile über irgendwelches Bauerngesindel auszusprechen."

Sowohl Robin, als auch Guy schienen wie erstarrt zu sein.

Die Wachen ließ das Urteil jedoch vollkommen kalt. Gewissenhaft gingen sie ihrer Arbeit nach und geleiteten Robin hinaus, der bereits verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg suchte. Vielleicht könnte er die vier Wachen auf dem Weg zum Pranger irgendwie außer Gefecht setzen. Doch als er sich auf der Treppe versuchte aus ihren Schraubstockgriff zu befreien, spürte er sofort ein Schwert an der Kehle und nur noch mehr Männer in Rüstung, kamen ihren Kollegen zu Hilfe geeilt.

Robin war kein Feigling, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass ihm schon vor der bevorstehenden Bestrafung graute. Sein letzter Hoffnungsschimmer war, dass ihm seine Freunde rechtzeitig zur Hilfe eilen würden. Aber die anderen Outlaws wussten dummer Weise wahrscheinlich noch nicht einmal etwas von seiner Gefangennahme, was seine Hoffnung geradezu illusorisch erscheinen ließ.

Indessen beglaubigte der Sheriff mit seinem Siegel das letzte Schreiben und rieb sich zufrieden die Hände. „Ach wisst Ihr was Gisborne, eigentlich würde ich mir dieses Schauspiel nur ungern entgehen lassen. Begleitet ihr mich nach unten in den Hof?"

Das Entsetzen in Guys Gesicht war Verzweiflung gewichen. „Ich bitte Euch, das Urteil noch einmal zu überdenken. Kaum jemand überlebt hundert Peitschenhiebe!"

„Und kümmert mich das? Ein Hinweis: Nein!" Mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln erhob sich der Sheriff von seinem Schreibpult und verließ das Arbeitszimmer. Guy folgte ihm auf Schritt und Tritt. Seine Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Handflächen. Noch nie zuvor hatte er das Bedürfnis verspürt dem Sheriff irgendetwas zu Leide tun zu wollen, aber in diesem Moment hätte er ihn am liebsten die Brüstung hinunter gestoßen. Innerlich versuchte der Dunkelhaarige sich einzureden, dass es ihm gleichgültig war. Das Madeline nur ein gewöhnliches Bauernmädchen war, für das er wohl kaum seine Karriere riskieren würde, aber im selben Augenblick wusste er, dass dies nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Nachdem Marian ihn vor dem Altar hatte stehen lassen, hatte Guy es nicht mehr für möglich gehalten, jemals wieder für eine Frau so empfinden zu können. Er hatte das weibliche Geschlecht verflucht und sich geschworen niemals mehr auf irgendeine Frau hereinzufallen, aber dann kam Madeline. Es wäre zu weit gegriffen, wenn man sagen würde, dass es Liebe auf den ersten Blick war. An so etwas glaubte Guy ohnehin nicht. Man konnte jemanden auf den ersten Blick anziehend finden, aber das war reine Oberflächlichkeit. Solange man diese Person nicht wirklich kannte, konnte man wohl kaum von Liebe sprechen. Als er das erste Mal auf Madeline traf, hatte er sie natürlich anziehend gefunden, aber was vor allem seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, war die Tatsache, dass er geglaubt hatte sie irgendwoher zu kennen. Nun wusste er auch weshalb, denn selbst wenn es ihm widerstrebte es zuzugeben, der Sheriff hatte Recht. Sie glich Hood in vielerlei Hinsicht. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren zwar femininer, doch nichtsdestotrotz seinen sehr ähnlich, ebenso wie ihr Lächeln. Man könnte sie tatsächlich für Zwillinge halten. Aber das war Unsinn! Er kannte diesen Mistkerl seit seiner Kindheit. Hood hatte keine Schwester. Wobei... konnte er sich da wirklich sicher sein? Schließlich hatte Hoods Vater auch Guys Mutter einst verführt und wer wusste schon mit wie vielen Frauen dieses Schwein sonst noch Kinder gezeugt hatte? Bei dem Gedanken drehte sich ihm der Magen um. War das möglich? War Madeline vielleicht wirklich die Schwester seines größten Feindes? Selbst wenn, schallt er sich innerlich, würde das nichts ändern. Schließlich hatte Madeline sich ihre Eltern nicht ausgesucht. War das vielleicht der Grund, weshalb sie nie über ihre Vergangenheit, geschweige denn über ihre Familie sprechen wollte? Schämte sie sich auf Grund ihrer unehelichen Herkunft und der Tatsache, dass ihr Halbbruder ein Outlaw war? Wusste sie überhaupt davon? Was spielte es eigentlich noch für eine Rolle, wenn Madeline ohnehin bald sterben würde?

Matilda, die am Pranger stand verfluchte die Wachen wüst, als sie sah was sie mit Madeline vorhatten, aber ihre Worte stießen bei den Männern auf taube Ohren.

Als der Sheriff und sein Lakai unter dem Torbogen hindurch schritten und Guy sah, wie Madeline von mehreren Wachleuten an einem Pfahl gefesselt wurde und sich wie eine Löwin wehrte, zog sich alles in seiner Brust zusammen. Grob packte er den Sheriff an der Schulter und hielt ihn zurück. „Ich habe Euch stets treue Dienste geleistet, also gewährt mir diese eine Bitte: Verschont diese Frau."

Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben stieß Vaisey seinen Untergeben von sich. „Ihr überrascht mich Gisborne. Euch scheint tatsächlich etwas an dieser Dirne zu liegen. Sagt nicht Ihr habt Euch bereits eine neue Leprafreundin zugelegt. Ich hatte gehofft, dass ihr mit Eurer geplatzten Hochzeit endlich mit diesem lächerlichen Thema abgeschlossen hättet. Marian war wenigstens noch von adligem Geblüt und hätte Euch einen Titel eingebracht, aber ein gewöhnlicher Bauerntrampel. Gisborne, Ihr enttäuscht mich."

„WAS HAT DAS ALLES ZU BEDEUTEN?", erklang eine allzu vertraute Stimme.

„Wenn man vom Teufel spricht", brachte Vaisey stöhnend hervor. Eine zornige Marian kam auf Guy und den Sheriff zugeeilt. „Was hat diese Frau verbrochen und was soll mit ihr geschehen?"

„Oh Marian, wie schön, dass Ihr uns auch beiwohnen wollt. Nicht wahr Gisborne? Diese junge Dame hat eine meiner Wachen angegriffen, mir nicht den nötigen Respekt gezollt und noch nicht mal irgendeinen Funken von Reue gezeigt. Es soll ein Exempel an ihr statuiert werden. Für all diejenigen, die es wagen mir die Stirn zu bieten", sagte der Sheriff mit einem breiten Grinsen, als würde er über das schöne Wetter reden.

„Wie lautet das Urteil?", verlangte Marian unnachgiebig zu erfahren. Sorgenfalten bildeten sich auf ihrer Stirn, während sie sich auf die Unterlippe biss. Sie befürchtete das Schlimmste.

„Hundert Peitschenhiebe", antwortete Vaisey mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung.

Entsetzt hielt sich Marian die Hand vor den Mund. Verzweifelt suchten ihre Augen den Blick ihres ehemaligen Verlobten. „Das wollt Ihr doch nicht ernsthaft zulassen Sir Guy!"

„Zulassen? Noch gebe ich hier die Befehle!", empörte sich der Sheriff und stieß Marian zur Seite.

„Oh schaut nur Gisborne. Das Spektakel beginnt gleich."

„Ich ersuche Euch noch einmal darum, das Urteil zu mildern. Warum könnt ihr Madeline nicht einfach die Haare scheren lassen, oder sie von mir aus ebenfalls an den Pranger stellen?" Verblüfft betrachtete Marian den Waffenmeister. Sie hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass ihre Worte bei ihm noch Gehör finden würden.

„Haare scheren lassen? Ihr meint so wie bei unserer lieben Freundin hier einst? Wie Ihr selbst seht, hat es nicht viel gebracht. Sie führt sich immer noch so auf, als wäre sie die Königin von England. Außerdem ist diese Marie..."

„Madeline", zischte Guy zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Na wie auch immer. Marie, oder Madeline, wen kümmert es? Sie ist nicht einmal von edlem Geblüt, weshalb ihr eine solche Samthandschuhbehandlung wohl kaum zusteht!"

Guy schloss gepeinigt die Lieder, als er sah wie der Schlächter ausholte, doch den Schrei konnte er dadurch nicht ausblenden. Robin hatte sich eigentlich vorgenommen keine Schwäche zu zeigen. Auf der einen Seite, weil Matilda nur wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt am Pranger stand und sich gewiss ohnehin schon genügend Selbstvorwürfe machte, auf der anderen Seite weil er dem Sheriff diese Genugtuung nicht gönnen wollte. Allerdings hatte er sich nicht vorstellen können, wie schmerzhaft so ein Peitschenhieb war.

Der Dunkelhaarige öffnete widerwillig die Augen, packte Vaisey am Oberarm und drehte ihn zu sich herum. „Dann lasst mich an ihrer Stelle die Strafe auf mich nehmen! Sie ist meine Untergebene. Es ist mein Recht als Verwalter von Locksley für die Verbrechen meiner Dienerschaft aufzukommen!"

„Ihr wollt anstelle dieses Weibstücks dort am Pfahl gefesselt stehen?", schnarrte der Sheriff ungläubig und wies mit dem Zeigefinger auf Madeline, oder viel mehr Robin Hood. Gisborne musste mit ansehen, wie der Schlächter zum zweiten Hieb ausholte, doch dieses Mal entrang sich Robins Kehle nur ein gequältes Stöhnen. Er hatte sich so fest auf die Zunge gebissen, um einen weiteren Schrei zu unterdrücken, dass er Blut schmeckte. Sein Rücken brannte und er fühlte warmes Blut an seinem Steißbein hinablaufen.

„JA VERDAMMT! Nun beendet diese Grausamkeit!" Gisborne spürte plötzlich eine Faust im Gesicht und taumelte einige Schritte rückwärts.

Im selben Moment erklang wieder der gefürchtete Peitschenlaut und ein gurgelndes Stöhnen.

„Ihr vergesst Euch Gisborne. Ihr habt Recht. Vielleicht würden Euch ein paar Peitschenhiebe ganz gut tun, um daran erinnert zu werden, wem Ihr verpflichtet seid."

Marian hatte das Ganze fassungslos mit angehört. Sie konnte ihren eigenen Ohren nicht trauen. Guy wollte die Bestrafung auf sich nehmen? Warum? Für sie? Liebte er sie tatsächlich so sehr? Hoffte er, dass Marian ihn vielleicht aus Dankbarkeit doch noch zum Mann nehmen würde? Was auch immer der Grund sein mochte, sie würde das nicht zulassen! Sie wollte zwar, dass dieses grausame Schauspiel ein Ende fand und der Sheriff die junge Frau begnadigte, aber nicht das Sir Guy an ihrer Stelle dafür leiden musste!

„AUFHÖREN!", erschall Vaiseys Stimme über dem Platz. Sofort hielt der Urteilsvollstrecker in seiner Bewegung inne. Für einen kurzen Moment atmete Robin hoffnungsvoll auf. Durch den Lärm angelockt, hatten sich mittlerweile einige Schaulustige vor der Burg versammelt.

„Wir haben einen Freiwilligen gefunden, der für diese reizende, junge Dame die übrigen Peitschenhiebe auf sich nehmen will. Bitte sehr Gisborne, nur zu. Oder habt Ihr es Euch mittlerweile anders überlegt?"

Guy wusste das dies die letzte Gelegenheit war einen Rückzieher zu machen, aber als er Madeline dort auf zittrigen Beinen stehen sah und das sich durch ihr grünes Hemd bereits leichte Blutspuren abzeichneten, war seine Entscheidung gefällt. Madeline war nur eine Frau, dachte er bei sich. Sie würde diese Tortur mit Sicherheit nicht überleben, aber er könnte es schaffen. Guy hatte sich noch nie in seinem Leben für jemanden aufgeopfert. Bisher hatte er sein Wohl stets über das anderer gestellt. Er wusste selbst nicht was ihn in diesem Moment dazu brachte seinen Prinzipien untreu zu werden, aber er wollte Madeline um jeden Preis beschützen. Erhobenen Hauptes schritt er die wenigen Stufen hinab, die ihn noch vom Vorplatz trennten.

„Ihr braucht das nicht machen Sir Guy! Ich würde nicht schlechter von Euch denken, wenn Ihr Eure Entscheidung zurücknehmen würdet", versuchte Marian ihn aufzuhalten.

„Ich tue das nicht für Euch, sondern für sie."

Robin verfolgte das Gespräch ungläubig. War sein Verstand schon nach diesen wenigen Hieben vom Schmerz so vernebelt, dass er halluzinierte, oder wollte sich Gisborne tatsächlich für ihn auspeitschen lassen? AUSGERECHNET GISBORNE?

Auch Matilda, die immer noch am Pranger stand und deren Blick auf diese Gräueltat glücklicher Weise von der schaulustigen Menge verdeckt wurde, konnte kaum glauben, was sie da hörte. Sollte dieser Hundesohn tatsächlich ein Herz besitzen? Er kannte Madeline, so viel war sicher. Von dem was sie aufgeschnappt hatte, arbeitete das Mädchen in seinem Haushalt. Aber seine Beziehung zu ihr schien eine andere zu sein, als die eines gewöhnlichen Hausherren zu seiner Dienerschaft. Weshalb sonst hätte er sie im Kerker aufsuchen sollen? Wahrscheinlich waren ihm ihre Schmerzenslaute genauso in Mark und Bein gekrochen wie Matilda, die sich am liebsten die Ohren zugehalten hätte, wenn es ihr möglich gewesen wäre.

„Ihr habt den Sheriff gehört. Bindet sie los!", durchschnitt Guys kühle Stimme die Menge. Robin spürte wie sich die Schnüre lösten. Erleichtert sank er auf die Knie. Eine Hand legte sich auf sein Haar. Es war nur eine kurze und unsichere Berührung. „Kannst du aufstehen?", erklang über ihm Guys monotone Stimme. Robin nickte leicht und erhob sich trotz des stechenden Schmerzes aus seiner knienden Position. „Geh zurück nach Locksley Madeline und sag Miss Thornton, dass sie deine Wunden versorgen soll." Robins und Guys Blicke trafen sich. Sollte er diesen Mann wirklich seinem Schicksal überlassen. Nach all den Verbrechen die er begannen und all dem Leid, welches er anderen Menschen zugefügt hatte, wäre es eigentlich nur gerecht. Aber Gisborne befand sich nicht aus Selbstverschuldung in dieser Lage, sondern weil er sich für Robin opfern wollte. „Lady Marian hat Recht, Ihr müsst das nicht tun."

„Ich habe dir aufgetragen nach Hause zu gehen", sagte Guy betont langsam, als wäre Robin ein unartiges Kind, welches nicht hören wollte.

„Nicht ohne Euch."

„Schluss jetzt mit der Plauderei. Bindet ihn fest", rief der Sheriff dazwischen.

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", brachte Guy gepresst hervor, wurde aber dennoch am Pfahl festgebunden. „Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn du jetzt gehst, Ma... ARGH!" Auf den Schlag war er nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse. Robin zuckte bei dem Geräusch der Peitsche ebenfalls zusammen. Was sollte er machen? Sollte er Gisborne wirklich hier zurücklassen? Sollte er versuchen ihn zu befreien? Sie waren von Wachen umzingelt und Robin trug nicht einmal seinen Bogen bei sich, geschweige denn irgendeine andere Waffe.

Der nächste Schlag folgte. Gisborne brüllte wie ein verwundetes Tier, das in eine Bärenfalle getreten war. Der Hüter des Sherwood Forests hätte niemals gedacht, dass er für seinen Erzfeind Mitleid empfinden könnte, aber in diesem Moment wünschte er sich nur sehnlichst, dass alles schon vorüber wäre.

„VERSCHWINDE ENDLICH", schrie Guy außer sich vor Schmerzen, als die Peitsche ein weiteres Mal auf ihn hinabsauste.

„Nicht ohne dich", brachte Robin zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. „Wir kehren gemeinsam nach Locksley zurück."

Sein Blick wanderte die Stufen zum Sheriff hinauf, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen, auf Guy hinab sah. Kein Funken von Mitgefühl, oder Reue war in seinen Augen zu erkennen. Guy of Gisborne war sein treuster Gefolgsmann und dieser Mistkerl verzog nicht einmal eine Mine! Der Blick des Bogenschützen wanderte zu der Frau, die er so sehr liebte und deren Antlitz alleine häufig schon ausgereicht hatte, um ihm Trost zu spenden, doch in diesem Moment verspürte er nichts außer Selbstabscheu. Er hatte Gisborne all die Tage über Freundschaft vorgegaukelt, um an Informationen zu gelangen und dieser hatte den Köder geschluckt. Nicht nur das, er hatte regelrecht nach Robins geheuchelten Freundlichkeiten gelechzt. Nach ein wenig Zuneigung, die ihm bisher immer verwehrt gewesen war. Der Bogenschütze hatte um Gisbornes Schwäche gewusst und sie sich zu Nutze gemacht und jetzt bezahlte er den Preis dafür.

„Bitte, ich flehe Euch an! Setzt dem ein Ende", versuchte Marian mit Engelszunge auf den Sheriff einzureden.

„Noch nicht. Hier muss erst noch eine Lektion erteilt werden", näselte der Sheriff, wobei seine Mundwinkel leicht zuckten, als könnte er nur schwerlich ein Lachen unterdrücken.

Robin wurde speiübel. Er spürte selbst immer noch den brennenden Schmerz auf seinem Rücken und er hatte bei Weitem nicht so viele Hiebe ertragen müssen wie Guy. Dessen Schreie waren mit der Zeit immer heiserer geworden und schließlich einem verzweifelten Schluchzen gewichen, das Robin in Mark und Bein erschütterte.

„Na Gisborne? Möchtest du immer noch dieser Bauerndirne zu Liebe, die Strafe auf dich nehmen, oder hast du eingesehen, dass diese Entscheidung töricht war? Ein einfaches -genug- wäre vollkommen ausreichend. Dann binden wir deiner statt dieses Weibsstück wieder an den Pfahl. Ich würde nämlich nur ungern einen meiner besten Männer verlieren", näselte Vaisey.

„Niemals", brachte Gisborne zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen und einem unterdrückten Schluchzen hervor.

„Wie erbärmlich. Dann hat es dieser liebeskranke Dummkopf nicht besser verdient", murmelte der Sheriff verstimmt darüber, dass sein Plan nicht aufgegangen war.

Das Gesicht des Dunkelhaarigen war mittlerweile kreidebleich und von Schweißperlen benetzt, während sein Hemd nur noch in Fetzen von seinen Schultern hing. Blut besudelte den Boden. Robin hatte schon lange nicht mehr gebetet. Eigentlich seit dem Heiligen Land nicht mehr. Nicht nach all den Gräueltaten, die er dort hatte mit ansehen müssen. Aber als Guy endlich bewusstlos wurde, schickte er ein Dankgebet gen Himmel.

„Es bringt wohl kaum etwas auf einen Bewusstlosen einzuschlagen", maßregelte Vaisey seinen Folterknecht. „Die Vorstellung ist hiermit beendet!", verkündete er und hielt wie um einen Segen zu erteilen, die Hände in die Höhe. Als der Schlächter Guy losband, stand Robin bereit um ihn aufzufangen. Er war schweißgebadet. Sein Haar klebte ihm im Gesicht und Robin spürte das Blut an seinen Händen. Hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, dann hätte er meinen können Guy wäre in den Regen gekommen. Doch der Geruch war unverkennbar. Immerhin atmete er noch.

„Ist er am Leben?", erklang eine besorgte Stimme. Marian war sofort herbeigeeilt und kniete nun neben Robin am Boden.

„Er lebt. Könntest du sein Pferd aus dem Stall holen? Ich muss ihn irgendwie zurück nach Locksley schaffen."

„Natürlich." Marians Blick wanderte von Gisborne zu der Frau, in dessen Armen er lag. Wer war sie? Irgendwie kam sie ihr so bekannt vor. Sofort besann sich Marian jedoch eines Besseren. Es gab im Moment dringlichere Dinge zu erledigen. Gemeinsam schafften sie es Guys leblos wirkenden Körper aufs Pferd zu hieven.

Daraufhin schritt Robin zum Pranger. „Matilda, ich würde dich befreien, aber ich weiß nicht..."

„Bloß nicht Mädchen! Du würdest mir keinen Gefallen damit tun. Wenn ich fliehe, würde man mich als Outlaw brandmarken. Wenn ich aber meine Strafe erdulde, kann ich morgen schon zurück zu meiner Rosa. Sieh mich nicht so mitleidig an. Es ist vielleicht nicht ganz angenehm hier am Pranger zu stehen, aber immer noch besser als die Tortur, die du durchmachen musstest. Und nun verschwinde schon, zusammen mit deinem Ritter in strahlender Rüstung."

Robin nickte nur stumm und kehrte zu Guy zurück.

„Meinst du wirklich, dass du es schaffst? Du bist doch selber verwundet. Wäre es nicht besser ich würde ihn nach Locksley bringen?" Die Sorge schwang in Marians Stimme mit. „Es geht schon", winkte Robin ab. „Es sieht wahrscheinlich schmerzhafter aus, als es eigentlich ist", behauptete er, denn er wollte sich vor Marian keine Blöße geben. Außerdem hatte er schon Schlimmeres erleiden müssen.

Doch schon auf halbem Wege, bereute er diese Entscheidung. Es kostete ihn alle Mühe dafür zu sorgen, dass der Verwundete auf dem Weg nach Locksley nicht vom Sattel rutschte. Seine Verletzungen machten es ihm beinahe unmöglich eine aufrechte Haltung einzunehmen. Die Striemen an seinem Rücken hatte zwar schon aufgehört zu bluten, was bedeutete das sie nicht all zu tief sein konnten, aber sein Hemd klebte wie eine zweite Haut an seinem Rücken und schabte dadurch die frischen Krusten immer wieder auf. Die Kunde über Guys Geißelung hatte sich anscheinend schnell verbreitet, denn als Robin in Locksley eintraf, stand fast die ganze Dorfgemeinschaft vor Locksley Manor versammelt. Noch vor wenigen Monaten hätten die meisten der hier anwesenden Bauern und Handwerker gejubelt, wenn sie erfahren hätten was dem Handlanger des Sheriffs widerfahren war, aber jetzt sahen sie ehrlich besorgt aus. Thornton kam Robin sofort zur Hilfe, als dieser versuchte Guy vom Pferd zu heben. „Was machst du da Mädchen, du bist doch verletzt! Mary, steh da nicht so tatenlos herum. Bring Madeline zu meiner Frau! Ihre Wunden müssen versorgt werden. Anna, du holst Pitts. Sir Guy braucht unbedingt einen Arzt. Ihr da! Ja, ihr drei großen Burschen. Helft mir Sir Guy in seine Gemächer zu tragen. Na los! Worauf wartet ihr?" Sofort kam Bewegung in die zuvor noch starre Menschenmenge.

Robin sah den vier Männern nach, wie sie den leblos wirkenden Körper nach oben in sein altes Schlafzimmer trugen.

„Na komm schon, du hast Thornton gehört", raunzte Mary ihn an und packte ihn am Arm, um ihn unsanft hinter sich her zu zerren. Als sie grade den Gang zur Küche entlang schritten, wurde Robin ihrem garstigen Verhalten überdrüssig: „Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich gegen mich?"

„Soll das ein Scherz sein? Unser Hausherr wurde heute deinetwegen fast zu Tode gefoltert!"

Robin ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. War das wirklich seine Schuld gewesen? Er hatte Gisborne schließlich nicht darum gebeten seine Strafe auf sich zu nehmen. Hätte er versucht einzuschreiten, dann wäre die Bestrafung mit Sicherheit noch härter ausgefallen. Wahrscheinlich wären sie dann beide an Ort und Stelle hingerichtet wurden. Im ersten Moment war Robin davon ausgegangen, dass Guy noch einen Rückzieher machen würde und ihm selbst lediglich eine kleine Verschnaufpause vergönnt war. Doch selbst nach fünfzehn Peitschenhieben, hatte er das Angebot des Sheriffs ohne zu zögern abgelehnt. Nur um Robin, oder genau genommen Madeline, diese Prozedur zu ersparen. Alles in Robins Innerem zog sich bei diesem Gedanken zusammen. Er hätte Gisborne solche Selbstopferung niemals zugetraut. Dennoch konnte das unmöglich der alleinige Auslöser für Marys unausstehliches Verhalten sein.

„Aber das kann wohl kaum der Grund sein. Immerhin konntest du mich schon vorher nicht leiden."

Vor der Küchentür kamen sie beide zum Stillstand. „Natürlich nicht. Ich kenne Frauen wie dich und ich möchte nicht, dass mein Ruf in Mitleidenschaft gezogen wird, weil ich mich mit solchem Gesindel abgebe. Annie war auch so eine wie du. Sie war Dienstmagd in der Burg von Nottingham. Hat dem Herren das Bett gewärmt und sich irgendwann schwängern lassen, in der naiven Hoffnung er würde sie dann zur Frau nehmen. Aber kein anständiger Mann ehelicht eine gefallene Frau. Du denkst du kannst deinen Vorteil daraus ziehen, wenn du mit dem Hausherren schläfst, aber in Wahrheit bist du nichts anderes als eine Dirne und auch mit dir wird es das selbe Ende nehmen wie mit Annie."

„Ich glaube du hast Annie falsch eingeschätzt und du schätzt in jedem Falle mich falsch ein. Schon einmal auf die Idee gekommen, dass Annie Sir Guy vielleicht tatsächlich geliebt haben könnte? Was mich betrifft, ich pflege nicht eine derartige Beziehung mit dem Handlanger des Sheriffs und kann mit gutem Gewissen sagen, dass es auch nie dazu kommen wird. Aber nun lass mich mal eine Vermutung anstellen: Ich glaube, dass du in Wahrheit eifersüchtig auf Annie warst und das du eifersüchtig auf mich bist, weil du trotz deines tugendhaften Gehabes, am liebsten selbst mit Sir Guy das Bett teilen würdest. Nur hat er noch nie das geringste Interesse an dir gezeigt. Also verschone mich mit deiner geheuchelten Moral."

Die schallende Ohrfeige kam zugegeben etwas unerwartet. Marys Gesicht war scharlachrot. Ob vor Scham, oder Zorn vermochte Robin nicht zu sagen. Wahrscheinlich von beiden etwas. „Ich... ich bin nicht so... so eine", brachte sie stotternd hervor. „Irgendwann wird ein anständiger Mann um meine Hand anhalten, dann werden wir Kinder bekommen und ich werde ein rechtschaffenes Leben führen und dafür spare ich mich auf."

„Aufsparen würde bedeuten, dass irgendjemand bereits Interesse an dir gezeigt hätte, aber ich bezweifle das dies der Fall ist. Wie alt bist du? Zwanzig? Fünfundzwanzig? Die meisten Frauen sind in deinem Alter schon längst verlobt. Ich befürchte, das deine Hoffnungen vergebens sind." In Marys Augen hatten sich Tränen gebildet. Mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzer drehte sie sich um und rannt den Gang entlang den sie gekommen waren. Vielleicht war Robin doch ein wenig zu hart mit ihr gewesen, aber als sie über die arme Annie so hergezogen hatte, war bei ihm irgendwie der Geduldsfaden gerissen. Dennoch wollte er sich bei der nächsten Gelegenheit bei ihr entschuldigen, aber erst einmal hatten die beißenden Wunden auf seinem Rücken Priorität.

Miss Thornton brach fast in Tränen aus, als sie Robin ansichtig wurde. „Dieser Sheriff ist ein Monster! Man sollte ihm Mal seine eigene Medizin zu schlucken geben!" Vorsichtig versorgte sie Robins Wunden, aber dennoch musste dieser bei jeder Berührung scharf die Luft einziehen, um nicht vor Schmerzen zu schreien. Nachdem die Wunden gereinigt waren und sie eine kühlende Paste auf seinem Rücken aufgetragen hatte, schickte sie ihn ins Bett. „Schlaf ist die beste Medizin", meinte sie und strich Robin liebevoll durchs Haar.

Es war spät in der Nacht, als Robin erwachte. Erst versuchte er wieder einzuschlafen, aber der Gedanke an Gisborne hielt ihn wach. Lebte er noch? War er wieder bei Bewusstsein? Außerdem schmerzten Robin sein geschundener Rücken. Mit einem Stöhnen, erhob er sich von seinem Bett und schlich auf leisen Sohlen, aus seinem Zimmer hinaus. Wie erwartet, waren alle schon am Schlafen und eine geradezu gespenstische Stille hatte sich über Locksley Manor gelegt. Robin bahnte sich seinen Weg zur Eingangshalle. Die Holzdielen knarrten unter seinen Sohlen, von der Treppe ganz zu schweigen. Vor Guys Tür hielt Thornton Wache, doch die Müdigkeit hatte ihn offensichtlich übermannt, denn er saß in sich zusammengesunken, schlummernd auf dem hölzernen Schemel.

Beinahe lautlos öffnete der Bogenschütze die Tür und schloss sie auch ebenso vorsichtig hinter sich. Guy lag in Robins ehemaligem Bett. Seine Wunden waren verbunden. Entweder schlief er, oder war einfach noch nicht wieder zu Bewusstsein gekommen. Robin hockte sich neben das Bett und legte seine Hand auf Gisbornes Stirn. Er glühte regelrecht. Neben dem Bett stand eine Schüssel mit einem Lappen. Vorsichtig tauchte Robin diesen in das kühle Nass, um damit Guys Gesicht zu befeuchten. Dieser öffnete verschlafen die Augen und zog sofort scharf die Luft ein. Gleichzeitig krümmte er sich vor Schmerz zusammen. Robin hielt in seiner Bewegung inne. „Madeline?", brachte sein ehemaliger Erzfeind mit schwacher Stimme hervor.

„Ja, ich bin hier", bestätigte Robin, auch wenn er sich dabei etwas albern vorkam. Warum war ihm damals nichts Besseres als _Madeline_ eingefallen? Irgendetwas geschlechtsloses, wie zum Beispiel _Luca_, oder _Alex_?

„Geht es dir gut?", brachte Guy zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Mir geht es gut. Ich wollte Euch nicht wecken", sagte Robin und wollte schon seine Hand mit dem feuchten Lappen wieder wegziehen, aber Guy hielt sie fest. „Nein..., dass tut gut", meinte dieser, auch wenn man ihm selbst im schwachen Mondschein die Schmerzen vom Gesicht ablesen konnte. Er lies Robins Hand wieder los, woraufhin dieser das Tuch erneut in die Wasserschüssel tauchte, um Guys Stirn ein Weiteres Mal zu befeuchten.

„Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen", brachte Robin schuldbewusst hervor. „Ich hätte nicht zulassen dürfen, dass Sie für mich die Schuld auf sich nehmen."

Guy schloss wieder die Augen, doch sein unsteter Atem und die in Falten gelegte Stirn verrieten, dass er noch immer wach war. „Ich würde es wieder tun", brachte er heiser hervor und irgendwie versetzten die Worte Robin innerlich einen Stich, weil er wusste das sie ernst gemeint waren. Guy würde sich jederzeit aufs Neue für ihn opfern. Schlechtes Gewissen paarte sich mit Dankbarkeit. Robin würde Guys Gefühle niemals erwidern können, aber er konnte immerhin versuchen ihm ein Freund zu sein.

„Ich danke Euch", sagte er schließlich mit vollkommener Aufrichtigkeit. Er blieb noch eine Zeit bei Guy und kühlte seinen fiebrigen Körper, bis dieser wieder eingeschlafen war. Dann schlich Robin unbemerkt zurück in den Bedienstetentrakt.

Am nächsten Morgen versuchte er sich zu aller erst bei Mary zu entschuldigen, doch er stieß bei ihr auf Granit. „Meine Bemerkung am Ende unserer Auseinandersetzung war vielleicht etwas ungerecht. Viele Männer sind im Moment im Krieg, da ist es schwer jemanden kennen zu lernen, aber du wirst gewiss irgendwann noch den Richtigen finden."

Marys einzige Reaktion darauf war ein mörderischer Blick, bevor sie sich mit einem empörten Schnauben demonstrativ von Robin abwandte. Dieser nahm das sehr gelassen hin. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern und schmunzelte leicht. Immerhin hatte er es versucht. Schade, dass Mary so verbohrt war, denn eigentlich war sie ein hübsches Mädchen. Zwar keine atemberaubende Schönheit wie Marian, aber mit ihrem dunklen Haar und der elfenbeinfarbenen Haut sah sie eigentlich ganz nett aus.

Pitt hatte Guy indessen strenge Bettruhe verordnet. Jeden Morgen sah er nach seinem Patienten, versorgte seine Wunden und ging wieder. Auf Guys persönlichen Wunsch hin verbrachte Robin die folgenden Tage hauptsächlich an seinem Bett und zum ersten Mal erzählte der Jüngere etwas über sich selbst. Natürlich nichts, was auf seine wahre Identität schließen lies, aber unverfängliche Kleinigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel das er mit sieben Jahren einmal von zu Hause weggelaufen war, aber schon am späten Abend wieder zurückkehrte, weil er vergessen hatte Proviant einzupacken. Das er Rote Bete verabscheute, aber eine Schwäche für Miss Thorntons Apfelkuchen hatte. Er berichtete Guy, wie enttäuscht er als Kind gewesen war, als sein Vater ihm erklärt hatte, dass er kein Artusritter werden könne, weil diese in Wahrheit gar nicht existierten. Mit einem kehligen Lachen erinnerte Guy ihn daran, dass er als Frau ohnehin Probleme bekommen hätte. Robin mochte es Guy zum Lachen zu bringen, auch wenn es nur selten vorkam und meistens bei Geschichten, die er selbst gar nicht als sonderlich komisch erachtete. Guy hatte einen merkwürdigen Sinn für Humor, aber nichts desto trotz waren dies die Momente, in denen er Robin mehr und mehr ans Herz wuchs. Guy erzählte auch seinerseits Geschichten aus seiner Kindheit. Manche davon kannte Robin bereits, weil er sie selber miterlebt hatte, aber es war etwas ganz Neues, sie aus Guys Perspektive zu hören. Ab und an regte sich in ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen. Robin hatte sich nicht viel dabei gedacht, wenn er und die anderen Kinder Guy wegen seiner französischen Herkunft gestichelt hatten, aber dieser hatte offensichtlich sehr darunter gelitten.

„Da mein Vater lange Zeit im Krieg war und ich hauptsächlich von meiner Mutter großgezogen wurde, hatte ich als Kind einen furchtbaren französischen Akzent. Glücklicher Weise half mir mein Hauslehrer diesen mit den Jahren mehr und mehr zu retuschieren, bis man ihn nicht mehr heraushören konnte. Man hört ihn doch nicht mehr heraus, oder?"

Robin hatte in Guy stets nur einen selbstgerechten, arroganter, narzisstischen Mistkerl gesehen, aber mittlerweile war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass einiges davon nur Fassade war, um seine eigne Unsicherheit zu verbergen, die in solchen Momenten zum Vorschein kam.

„Nein, man hört ihn nicht mehr heraus", pflichtete Robin ihm mit einem schiefen Grinsen bei. „Ihr wisst aber schon, dass viele Frauen einen ausländischen Akzent durchaus attraktiv finden?" Diese Erfahrung hatte Robin nämlich selber im Heiligen Land machen können, als er versuchte die Sprache der Sarazenen zu erlernen. Seine hübsche Lehrmeisterin, hatte ihm häufig vergnügt einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt, wenn er ein Wort falsch aussprach.

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Guy überrascht.

„Tatsächlich."

„Weist du, ich glaube das dies auch auf manche Männer zutrifft."

Überrascht hob Robin beide Augenbrauen an. Was wollte Guy damit sagen?

„Ich habe mich immer gefragt, warum sich dieser Kerl ausgerechnet meine Mutter ausgesucht hat?"

„Wie?"

„Als mein Vater im Krieg war, für König und Vaterland, erreichte uns irgendwann die Nachricht, dass er gefallen wäre", die Worte _König und Vaterland_ betonte Guy so, als würde es sich dabei um eine ansteckende Krankheit handeln. Langsam dämmerte Robin warum Guy Richard Löwenherz so sehr verabscheute. Er gab Menschen wie ihm die Schuld dafür, dass sein Vater all die Jahre fort gewesen war. Das er ihn und seine Familie im Stich gelassen hatte und letztendlich im Krieg an Lepra erkrankt war.

„Meine Mutter war eine ehrbare Frau, aber in ihrer Trauer um ihn verfiel sie einer natürlichen Schwäche", setzte Guy seine Erzählung fort. „Sie ließ sich von so einem Widerling namens Malcolm verführen."

„DAS IST NICHT WAHR!", begehrte Robin auf. Überrascht musterte Guy ihn. „Ich meine, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Eure Mutter auf so jemanden hereingefallen wäre. Ihr habt gewiss etwas missverstanden", versuchte Robin seinen Ausrutscher zu beheben. Guy wusste schließlich nicht das Madeline in Wahrheit Robin war und somit Malcolm sein Vater.

„Es ist äußerst freundlich von dir, dass du sie in Schutz nehmen willst nur weil sie meine Mutter ist. Aber glaub mir, ich habe nichts missverstanden. Ich habe sie gesehen, zusammen mit diesem Malcolm of Locksley. Du weißt bereits das Gisborne abgebrannt ist. Du kennst jedoch nicht die ganze Geschichte. Mein Vater galt als verstorben und meine Mutter tröstete sich mit diesem Scheusal von einem Locksley. In Wahrheit war Roger of Gisborne aber gar nicht gefallen, sondern an Lepra erkrankt und als er endlich nach Hause zurückkehrte, wurde er als Aussätziger vertrieben, obwohl er sein ganzes Leben nur für die Krone gekämpft hatte. In der Nacht, als es geschah, kam er trotz des über ihm verhängten Verbotes nach Hause zurück. Es war meine Schuld. Ich hatte ihn dazu getrieben. Dieser Malcolm hatte meiner Mutter bereits einen Antrag gemacht und ich sagte meinem Vater, dass ein richtiger Mann um seine Frau kämpfen würde. Er kam also nach Hause und plötzlich stürmte dieser Locksley zur Tür herein. Er wollte die Treppe hinauf, ins Schlafzimmer wo meine Eltern waren. Mit einer Fackel habe ich versucht ihm den Weg zu versperren, aber er stieß mich gegen unseren Esstisch, auf dem auch zwei Becher voller Wein standen. Einer kippte um und die Fackel, landete genau in der Lache. Nach kürzester Zeit stand alles in Flammen. Es ging so schnell. Ich wollte nicht, dass so etwas passiert. Er schickte mich und meine Schwester hinaus. Ich dachte er würde meine Eltern retten, doch sie sind alle verbrannt. Und ich war zu feige ihnen zur Hilfe zu kommen. Ich stand nur da und habe zugesehen, wie unser Familienbesitz abbrannte."

Robin wollte nicht glauben was Guy ihm da erzählte. Die Dienerschaft hatte ihm stets bezeugt, dass sein Vater bis an sein Lebensende immer nur seine Mutter geliebt habe. Dennoch riss Guys Erzählung alte Wunden auf. Er konnte sich noch zu gut an die Nacht des Brandes erinnern. Er hatte Guy angefleht ihre Eltern herauszuholen, aber dieser hatte nur tatenlos dagestanden und zugesehen, wie das Anwesen niederbrannte. Als Kind hatte er ihn dafür gehasst. Heute sah Robin das Ganze mit anderen Augen. Auch wenn Guy damals etwas älter gewesen war, als er selbst, so war er dennoch gerade einmal vierzehn Jahre alt gewesen und selbst die meisten erwachsenen Männer, würden sich nicht trauen in ein brennendes Haus zu laufen.

„Versprich mir das niemals irgendjemanden zu erzählen."

„Keine Sorge, von mir wird bestimmt niemand etwas davon erfahren."

Sogar Matilda kam vorbei, um nach dem Verwundeten zu sehen. Sie hatte zwar wiederum Guys Angebot ausgeschlagen mit ihrer Tochter vorübergehend in Locksley Manor zu leben und ihn als Hausbesetzer bezeichnet, aber dennoch schien ihre Abneigung ihm gegenüber nicht mehr ganz so groß zu sein. „Unter anderem Umständen hätte ich gesagt, geschieht dir ganz Recht was dir widerfahren ist, aber du hast dieses nette Mädchen beschützt, welches mich und meine Rosa retten wollte."

„Madeline ist etwas Besonderes."

„Oh, das glaube ich gerne. Ein Mädchen das sich nicht nur gegen den Sheriff auflehnt, sondern auch einen Eisberg zum Schmelzen bringt muss etwas Besonderes sein. Trink das, es sollte den Schmerz lindern." Sie reichte Guy eine töpfernde Schale. Dieser musterte den Inhalt misstrauisch. Es handelte sich um eine übel riechende, grünliche Brühe. Wollte diese Hexe ihn vergiften?

„Keine Sorge, wenn ich dich töten wollte, würde ich subtiler vorgehen. Ich kann dich zwar immer noch nicht leiden, aber ich weiß zu würdigen was du getan hast und ich wage zu hoffen, dass irgendwo etwas Gutes in dir steckt. Nun trink schon."

In diesem Moment trat Robin ins Zimmer. „Matilda? Ich wusste nicht das du hier bist."

„Zu dir wollte ich auch noch gleich kommen."

Robin befürchtete schon das Matilda sich nichts ahnend verquatscht haben könnte. Schließlicht wusste sie nicht das Madeline in Wahrheit Robin of Locksley war. Sie könnte Guy gesagt habe, dass sie weder eine Madeline, noch ihre Mutter kannte. Doch glücklicher Weise schien dieses Thema nicht aufgekommen zu sein, denn Guy schenkte ihm sein übliches schiefes Lächeln.

Es dauerte einige Zeit bis Guy wieder auf den Beinen war und seiner Arbeit als Waffenmeister nachgehen konnte. Robin fiel es immer schwerer hinter seinem Rücken Informationen weiterzureichen. Er wusste, dass es dem Wohl der Allgemeinheit diente, aber der Sheriff witterte mittlerweile schon irgendwo ein Leck und Robin wollte nicht, dass Guy, oder seine alte Dienerschaft, des Verrats bezichtigt wurde.

Der Handlanger des Sheriffs ahnte währenddessen von all dem nichts. Er war frustriert, da alle seine Pläne auf wundersame Weise ständig scheiterten und befürchtete schon das einer seiner Männer ein Spion der Outlaws sein könnte, aber Madeline verdächtigte er kein einziges Mal. Im Gegenteil, seit jenem Vorfall schätzte er sie, oder genau genommen ihn, mehr denn je. Die einzige erfreuliche Nachricht für Guy war, dass Robin Hood schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesichtet wurde und es ging das Gerücht herum, er wäre an einer Wunde, oder Krankheit verendet. Die Bewohner Locksleys und der ganzen Umgebung trauerten um ihren Helden und auch die Outlaws glaubten mittlerweile, dass ihrem Anführer irgendetwas Schlimmes zugestoßen sein musste. Bis auf Much natürlich. Wenn Robin nicht gerade irgendwelche Arbeiten verrichten musste, oder Guy Gesellschaft leistete, traf er sich heimlich mit seinem ehemaligen Diener. Das waren die einzigen Momente in denen Robin einfach nur er selber sein konnte. Er hatte sich zwar langsam an den Körper gewöhnt, nicht aber an seine Rolle als Madeline. Anfangs war er sich jedes Mal wie ein Voyeur vorgekommen, wenn er sich nur waschen wollte. Von seiner ersten Regelblutung mal ganz abgesehen. Es gab Dinge mit denen wollte man in seinem Leben einfach nicht konfrontiert werden. Aber wenn er jetzt sein Spiegelbild im See betrachtete, kam es ihm immerhin nicht mehr ganz so fremd vor.

„Es ist nicht mehr dasselbe ohne dich", meinte Much auf einmal, der neben ihm am Seeufer saß.

„Ich habe Little John gestern Abend bereits gesagt, dass ich dieses ganze Theater leid bin und lieber in den Sherwood Forest zurückkehren würde. Das gleiche habe ich auch Will schon vor Monaten gesagt, aber weder er noch John wollen etwas davon hören."

Er hatte auch mit Djaq darüber gesprochen. Hatte ihr trotz aller Scham gestanden, dass er befürchtete Guy könne für ihn mehr empfinden als nur Freundschaft. Ihr versucht begreiflich zu machen, dass es daher nicht rechtens sei länger hier zu bleiben. Ihre einzige Antwort darauf war gewesen, dass er sich dies zu Nutze machen solle und wenn Guy ihm zu nahe käme, ein kräftiger Tritt in die Lendengegend genügen würde. Nach diesem Gespräch hatte sich Robin sogar noch schlechter gefühlt, als zuvor, denn er hatte befürchtet, dass Djaq den anderen etwas davon erzählen könnte, aber sie hatte zum Glück den Mund gehalten.

„Natürlich nicht. Schließlich bist du der Grund, weshalb wir immer schon im Vorfeld wissen, wenn irgendein Geldtransport von statten geht, aber ich denke die Menschen brauchen mehr als das. Sie brauchen jemanden zu dem sie aufsehen können. Einen Helden!"

„Einen Helden?", fragte Robin feixend.

„Ja, du weist schon was ich meine: Jemand der ihnen Hoffnung spendet. Wir versorgen die Leute zwar mit Lebensmitteln, aber du warst stets unser Aushängeschild. Unser Anführer in den alle ihre Hoffnung gesetzt haben. Und nun glaubt jeder du seiest tot."

„Ja, das ist ziemlich frustrierend. Die Dorfbewohner überlegen sogar schon mir heimlich einen Gedenkstein aufzustellen. Vielleicht sollte ich schon mal meine eigene Grabesrede proben."

„Das ist nicht lustig Master."

„Nein, dass ist es nicht. Aber mit Humor ist es wesentlich leichter zu ertragen. Außerdem fühle ich mich langsam wie eine hinterhältige Schlange. Ich habe früher meine Gefechte immer offen und ehrlich ausgetragen, aber das hier fühlt sich einfach falsch an. Gisborne vertraut mir. Er hat sogar sein Leben für mich riskiert."

Much sah schuldbewusst auf seine Hände hinab. „Verzeih, dass ich in so einem Moment nicht für dich da war. Ich hätte dir zu Hilfe kommen sollen, aber ich wusste noch nicht einmal das du...", Much stockte mitten im Satz. Als die Outlaws erfahren hatten was in Nottingham vorgefallen war, kamen sie sofort nach Locksley geeilt, um sich nach Madelines Wohlergehen zu erkundigen. Robin hatte ihnen zwar versichert, dass es nicht ihre Schuld gewesen war, das sie schließlich nichts von all dem geahnt hatten, aber Much machte sich dennoch seitdem ständig Vorwürfe.

„Vielleicht sollte es einfach so sein. Auf diese Weise konnte ich immerhin feststellen, dass Gisborne nicht von Grund auf schlecht ist. Er hat auch seine guten Seiten." Much sah ihn daraufhin nachdenklich an.

„Ja, dass kam sehr überraschend. Der Kerl ist auch bei der Bevölkerung seither wesentlich beliebter. Mir ist allerdings immer noch unbegreiflich, warum er das getan hat. Ich meine dieser Fiesling hatte doch sonst nie irgendeine Form von Mitgefühl gezeigt und nun riskiert er sein Leben für dich? Das verstehe ich nicht. Könnte es sein das er vielleicht... Wie soll ich sagen. Du bist ja jetzt eine Frau. Also natürlich bist du in Wahrheit immer noch Robin und somit ein Mann, aber rein äußerlich betrachtet bist du ja sehr weiblich und vielleicht hat er... Ich meine das wäre doch möglich, oder? Auch wenn ich mir so etwas am liebsten nicht vorstellen will."

Much war sichtlich verlegen. Eine leichte Röte hatte sich auf seine Wangen gelegt und er rang mit den Händen. Robin brauchte einige Minuten bis er aus dem Gesagten schlau wurde und mit einem schiefen Grinsen antwortete: „Keine Sorge, Gisborne sieht mich nur als einen Freund an, oder vielmehr Madeline. Ich habe nichts von ihm zu befürchten."

Doch noch am Abend desselben Tages sollte sich herausstellen, dass Much mit seiner Vermutung richtig gelegen hatte. Robin wollte sich schon fürs Bett fertig machen, als es an die Tür seiner Kammer klopfte.

„Darf ich reinkommen? Ich muss mit dir reden", drang Guys Stimme durch das dünne Holz. Was konnte so dringend sein, das Guy noch um diese Uhrzeit mit ihm darüber reden wollte? Das er sogar deswegen extra den Bedienstetentrakt aufsuchte und dazu noch seine Schlafkammer, was mit Sicherheit Mary und Anna wieder viel Redestoff liefern würde, wenn sie Wind davon bekämen.

Robin öffnete verwundert die Tür. „Was gibt es?"

„Können wir drinnen reden?", fragte Guy mit einem Kopfnicken Richtung Kammer. Er sah irgendwie nervös aus.

„Natürlich. Sie können sich...", Robin blickte sich suchend um, aber das einzige Mobiliar in diesem kleinen Zimmer war eine kleine Truhe und ein schmales Einzelbett. Es gab keine Stühle, noch irgendwo einen Hocker. „Äh... aufs Bett setzen."

„Nein, nein, nicht nötig. Ich stehe lieber."

„Wie Sie meinen." Robin schloss die Tür hinter Guy und sah ihn mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen erwartungsvoll an. Was wollte er von ihm? Was war so wichtig das es keinen Aufschub duldete? Langsam bekam Robin ein ungutes Gefühl, denn Guy schaute ziemlich ernst drein. Er schien um die passenden Worte zu ringen. Hatte er vielleicht herausgefunden, dass Madeline das Leck war? Das ihre Freundschaft nur Mittel zum Zweck gewesen war, um an Informationen zu gelangen, selbst wenn Robin seinen ehemaligen Rivalen mittlerweile auf skurrile Art und Weise wirklich mochte?

Guy räusperte sich und schaute Robin plötzlich mit stechendem Blick in die Augen. „Ich habe es mir lange überlegt. Das Für und Wider abgewogen. Ich weiß eigentlich kaum etwas über deine Herkunft, noch über dein Leben bevor du hierher kamst. Du kannst manchmal sehr respektlos sein, aber du bringst das Gute in den Menschen zum Vorschein. Das Gute in mir. Du bist eine wunderschöne Frau, du bringst mich zum Lachen und in dir habe ich zum ersten Mal einen wahren Freund gefunden. Nachdem Lady Marian mich vor dem Traualtar stehen ließ, habe ich gedacht, dass ich nie wieder für eine Frau so empfinden könnte. Aber dann habe ich dich getroffen und ich habe noch nie in meinem Leben solche Gefühle für irgendeinen Menschen gehegt, wie für dich. Ich weiß, dass du von gesellschaftlich niedrigen Rang bist und das eine derartige Verbindung mir keinerlei Vorteile einbrächte, aber all das bin ich gewillt außer Acht zu lassen, wenn du mich heiraten würdest!"

Mit jedem Satz waren Robins Augen größer geworden. Sein ungutes Gefühl war schieren Entsetzen gewichen. Immer noch sah Gisborne ihn abwartend an. Seine ganze Haltung strahlte äußerste Anspannung aus. Irgendwie tat er Robin beinahe Leid, aber das änderte gar nichts. „Ich fühle mich wirklich geschmeichelt Sir Guy, aber meine Antwort lautet nein."

Für einen Moment schien der Dunkelhaarige vollkommen verwirrt zu sein. Er hatte wohl nicht wirklich mit einer Ablehnung seines Antrages gerechnet. Sein Mund öffnete und schloss sich wieder. Außer einem hörbaren Lufteinziehen, gab er keinen Ton von sich. Er musterte Robin verunsichert. Verlagerte sein Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Seine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. Plötzlich wich die Verwirrung und machte Ärger Platz. Robin hatte kein gutes Gefühl bei der Sache.

„Wieso?", seine Stimme war sowohl leise, als auch bedrohlich. Seine Augen hatten sich zu Schlitzen verengt, während sich seine Nasenflügel leicht aufblähten. „Ich habe einen Titel, ich habe Ländereien und habe ich dir nicht bewiesen, dass ich dich liebe?"

„Sie wissen doch noch nicht einmal wirklich wer ich bin!"

„Also darum geht es hier? Madeline, ich habe dir bereits gesagt, dass es mir gleichgültig ist. Mich interessiert nicht wer deine Eltern sind. Selbst wenn du irgendwie mit diesem Outlaw Hood verwandt sein solltest, wäre es mir einerlei."

Bei dieser Bemerkung wurde Robin kreidebleich. Ahnte Gisborne etwas? Weshalb hatte er sonst seinen Namen fallen lassen? Sein Blick wanderte zum Schwert an Guys Seite. Er selbst war unbewaffnet. Es wäre vielleicht keine gute Idee ihn unnötig zu provozieren.

„Könntet Ihr mir Bedenkzeit geben?", versuchte er Ausflüchte zu suchen.

„Bedenkzeit? Wofür?" Um schnellst möglich von hier zu verschwinden, dachte sich Robin antwortete aber stattdessen: „Weil ich mir nicht sicher bin?"

„Weil du dir nicht sicher bist?"

Guy verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er war überzeugt gewesen, dass Madeline für ihn dasselbe empfand. Weshalb sonst hätte sie ihm raten sollen endlich über Marian hinweg zu kommen? Er hatte sich für diese Frau nicht nur in aller Öffentlichkeit foltern und erniedrigen lassen, sondern war auch bereit gewesen auf eine politisch vorteilhafte Ehe für sie zu verzichten. Er wusste, dass eine Verbindung mit einer namenlosen Dienstmagd einen gesellschaftlichen Abstieg bedeuten würde. Trotz all dieser Vorbehalte hatte er ihr einen Antrag gemacht und jetzt verlangte sie Bedenkzeit? Sie sollte ihm lieber aus Dankbarkeit um den Hals fallen! Dieses selbstgerechte Weibsbild!

„Ich verlange jetzt eine Antwort!" Guy packte Robin grob an den Schultern und presste ihn gegen die Wand. Das war der Moment in dem nun auch Robin wütend wurde. Wenn Gisborne glaubte er könnte ihn einschüchtern und somit die gewünschte Antwort erzwingen, dann hatte er seine Rechnung ohne Robin gemacht: „In diesem Fall lautet meine Antwort nein! Und ein guter Rat für die Zukunft: Solltet Ihr Euch noch einmal entschließen irgendjemanden einen Antrag zu machen, dann haltet Euer Temperament im Zaum." Mit diesen Worten griff Robin unsanft nach Guys Handgelenk und befreite sich aus seinen Klauen. Geschickt wand er sich aus seiner misslichen Position.

Der Waffenmeister hatte sich nicht von der Stelle bewegt. Er stand nun mit dem Rücken zu Robin. Beide Hände gegen die Wand gelehnt und seinen Kopf gesenkt. „Ich will, dass du deine Sachen packst und morgen früh hier verschwunden bist", brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Nicht nötig. Da ich keinerlei Habseligkeiten besitze, kann ich auch sofort von hier verschwinden", gab Robin bissig zurück. Es war schade, dass es so enden musste, aber es hatte auch etwas Gutes. Robin konnte ohne Reue endlich zu den anderen Outlaws zurückkehren und diese ganze Scharade hatte ein Ende. Als er das Zimmer verlies blickt er noch ein letztes Mal zurück. Guy stand noch immer mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Seine Hände hatten sich klauenartig zusammengezogen und seine Nägel bohrten sich in die Wand, aber ansonsten zeigte er keinerlei Regung. „Ich danke dir für das, was du für mich getan hast", sagte Robin ehrlich. So viel war er Guy zumindest schuldig. Dann fiel die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss.

Es war dunkel und kalt, als er Locksley Manor verlies, aber Robin nahm das noch nicht einmal wahr. Zu sehr war er in seinen Gedanken vertieft. Guy hatte gesagt, dass er das Gute in ihm hervorbrächte und in gewisser Weise traf das sogar zu. Er war zwar immer noch ein treuer Anhänger des Sheriffs, launenhaft und gefährlich, aber derweilen behandelte er in letzter Zeit seine Bauern wesentlich nachsichtiger, als zuvor. Vorigen Sonntag hatte er Robin sogar gestattet, einen Teil ihrer Essensvorräte nach der Messe zu verteilen. Für Trauungen verlangte er keine Gegenleistung mehr, er hatte Matildas Steuern aus eigener Tasche bezahlt und sogar Handwerker beauftragt ihre alte Behausung wieder herzustellen. Im Moment wohnten Matilda und ihre Tochter zwar noch bei Freunden, aber nächstes Jahr konnten sie vielleicht schon in ihre eigenen vier Wände zurückziehen. Robin wusste jedoch, dass Guy nichts von all dem aus Nächstenliebe getan hatte, sondern um sich seine Freundschaft zu sichern. Zumindest hatte Robin das bisher geglaubt, aber vielleicht hatte er auch versucht ihm auf diese Weise den Hof zu machen. Bei diesem Gedanken schauderte es Robin. Wenn er fort war, würden die Bewohner Locksleys dann wieder unter Guy zu leiden haben? Selbst wenn dem so wäre, ließe sich nichts daran ändern. Er würde jederzeit sein Leben für die Bewohner dieses Dorfes geben, aber mit Sicherheit keinen Mann ehelichen.

Ihm war bewusst, dass er eine Art an sich hatte, die viele schwach werden ließ. Er hatte schon unzähligen Frauen das Herz gebrochen, aber einem Mann seines Wissens nach noch nie. Dazu noch seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind: Sir Guy of Gisborne. Wer hätte das für möglich gehalten? Er brauchte jetzt etwas zu Trinken. Das bedeutete er sollte wohl erst einmal nach Nottingham gehen und eine Taverne aufsuchen. Er hatte zwar kein Geld bei sich, aber vielleicht konnte er sich irgendwie ein Bier erschnorren.

Robin war schon eine ganze Weile unterwegs, als er das Getrappel von Pferdehufen vernahm. Ein Reiter nährte sich ihm, doch erst als er nur noch wenige Schritte von ihm entfernt war, konnte der geübte Bogenschütze im spärlichen Licht des Mondes, dass Gesicht erkennen. Es war Guy. Suchte er nach ihm? Was wollte er noch? Misstrauisch beobachtete Robin, wie der Dunkelhaarige vom Pferd stieg und auf ihn zukam.

„Es war gar nicht so leicht dich zu finden."

Robin konnte aus Guys Gesichtszügen nicht ablesen, was er vorhatte. Grollte er ihm und wollte sich rächen, oder nur mit ihm reden?

„Was gibt es noch?"

Guy kam vor ihm zum Stehen. Sein Pferd hielt er am Zügel geführt. „Wo willst du überhaupt hin?"

„Was spielt das für eine Rolle?"

Guys Lippen verzogen sich zu einer schmalen Linie. Es kostete ihn sichtlich Mühe die folgenden Worte laut auszusprechen: „Ich wollte mich für mein Verhalten vorhin entschuldigen, aber du machst es einem nicht gerade leicht."

Überrascht zog Robin beide Augenbrauen empor. Guy war ihm gefolgt um Abbitte zu leisten?

„Du hattest Recht, ich hätte nicht so aus der Haut fahren dürfen. Natürlich gebe ich dir Zeit, um über meinen Antrag nachzudenken. Nimm dir von mir aus so viel Bedenkzeit wie du für angemessen hältst, aber komm mit mir zurück nach Locksley."

Das klang alles wirklich nett, aber Robin erkannte sofort den Hacken. „Und was passiert, wenn ich mich gegen eine Ehe mit Euch entscheiden sollte?"

Guys Gesichtszüge entgleisten für einen Moment und es bildete sich eine Zornesfalte zwischen seinen Augenbrauen, aber glücklicher Weise konnte er dieses Mal sein Temperament zügeln.

„Ich hoffe natürlich, dass es nicht so weit kommen wird, aber sollte der Fall tatsächlich eintreten, würde ich mich mit deiner Freundschaft begnügen."

Robin musterte sein Gegenüber skeptisch. Er hatte vorher schon einmal gehört, wie Guy das Wort _Freundschaft_ in den Mund nahm. Nämlich als er um Marians Gunst buhlte. Er schien irgendwie die Begriffe _Freund_ und _Freier_ nicht ganz auseinander halten zu können. Sollte Robin seinem Wort also wirklich vertrauen? Auf der anderen Seite, was hatte er schon zu verlieren? Wenn Guy ein „nein" nicht verstand, würde er eben wieder gehen.

Er war zwar etwas enttäuscht, weil er gehofft hatte endlich diese Maskerade hinter sich lassen zu können, aber auch irgendwie erleichtert, da er schon um die Bewohner Locksleys gefürchtet hatte. Guy stieg wieder aufs Pferd und hielt Robin auffordernd die Hand hin.

„Nein danke, ich gehe lieber."

Guy schnaubte nur verächtlich und hielt Robin demonstrativ ein zweites Mal die ausgestreckte Hand entgegen. Na gut, warum eigentlich nicht? Um diese späte Stunde würde ihn schon niemand sehen. Er lies sich also von Guy aufs Pferd helfen und nahm hinter ihm Platz. Er wusste zuerst nicht wohin mit seinen Händen, doch plötzlich nahm ihm Guy diese Entscheidung ab, indem er seine Arme ergriff und sie um seine Talje legte. Robin wusste nicht was er davon halten sollte. Im ersten Moment überlegte er seine Arme zurückzuziehen, aber das wäre dann doch ein wenig kleinlich gewesen. Wie oft hatte er sich schon mit Much ein Pferd teilen müssen? Und wie häufig hatte sich sein ehemaliger Diener bei einer wilden Verfolgungsjagd an ihm festgeklammert. Da war doch nichts bei. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf flüsterte ihm zwar zu, dass Much nicht Guy war und Letzterer ihm eben einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, aber er ignorierte diese einfach.

Auf dem Rückritt stellte Robin fest wie angenehm Guy roch. Das war ihm noch nie zuvor wirklich aufgefallen. Wer hätte gedacht, dass er einen Männergeruch mal als anziehend empfinden könnte? Natürlich nur den Geruch, nicht die Person! Merian roch auch sehr gut, aber ganz anders als Guy. Eher süßlich, während Guy einen viel herberen Duft verströmte. Er roch nach Leder und Moschus, aber darunter lag auch irgendwie der Geruch von Erde, Tannenzweigen und Natur. Trotz des Lederwamses, konnte Robin die Konturen der Bauchmuskulatur unter seinen Fingern spüren. Guy roch nicht nur gut, er war auch sehr gut gebaut und zugegeben leicht fürs Auge. Robin konnte jetzt verstehen, warum es Marian damals so schwer gefallen war seinen Antrag abzulehnen. Er war vielleicht ein Tyrann, aber ein sehr attraktiver Tyrann. Was dachte er da eigentlich? Erst in diesem Moment wurde Robin wirklich bewusst, das seine Nase und sein Mund nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Guys Hals entfernt waren. Peinlich berührt ging er wieder auf Abstand. Was war nur los mit ihm? Er brauchte Schlaf. Er brauchte einfach dringend Schlaf. Das musste es sein.

Sobald sie in Locksley eingetroffen waren und Robin mit Guys aufgedrängter Hilfe vom Pferd gestiegen war, verabschiedete er sich für die Nacht. „Danke, aber ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen."

„Ja. Ja natürlich. Bis morgen Madeline", sagte Guy in einem ungewohnt sanften Tonfall, während er Robin eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht strich. Dieser schreckte pikiert zurück, woraufhin sich Guys Stirn in Falten legte und er seine Hand sinken lies. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er Madeline den Rücken zu und führte sein Pferd in den Stall, aber Robin konnte sehen wie sich die Hand, die ihn eben noch berührt hatte, zur Faust schloss. Er hatte wohl Guys Gefühle schon wieder verletzt. Das schien ja langsam zur Gewohnheit zu werden.

Kopfschüttelnd kehrte er in seine Kammer zurück und ließ sich in voller Bekleidung auf sein Bett fallen. Er war sogar zu träge, um sich seiner Stiefel zu entledigen. Schon nach wenigen Minuten war er eingeschlafen. Als er wieder erwachte und die Augen öffnete, befand er sich auf seinem Nachtlager im Camp.

Erschrocken fuhr Robin in eine sitzende Position hoch. Wie war er hierher gekommen?

„Morgen Robin. Auch endlich wieder unter den Lebenden?"

„Much? Aber wie komme ich hierher?"

„Was meinst du, wie kommst du hierher?"

„Na ich müsste doch eigentlich in Locksley sein!"

„In Locksley? Oh verdammt, hatten wir für heute irgendetwas geplant? Hätte ich dich eher wecken sollen?"

„Nein Much, ich... meine Stimme", erst jetzt fiel Robin auf das er seine alte Stimme wieder hatte. Er sah an sich herab und betastete um sicherzugehen seinen Körper. „Das ist mein Körper!" Meinte er freudestrahlend und sprang plötzlich von seiner Pritsche auf.

„J-a-a-a-a", sagte Much gedehnt langsam, als würde er an Robins Verstand zweifeln.

„Ich meine, sieh mich an: Ich bin ein Mann!"

Much sah ihn eher so an als wäre ihm ein zweiter Kopf gewachsen. „Ähm Robin..., das ist nichts Neues für mich. Eigentlich war mir das schon immer bewusst."

„Ja Much, ich weiß das du der Einzige warst, der mir die ganze Zeit über geglaubt hat, das ich Madeline bin, oder Madeline ich. Wie auch immer. Die Hauptsache ist doch, dass ich endlich wieder in meinem eigenen Körper stecke!"

„Robin... Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du sprichst."

Nun blickte Robin verwirrt drein. War Much heute besonders begriffsstutzig, oder drückte er sich irgendwie missverständlich aus?

„Na diese Hexe hatte mich doch in eine Frau verwandelt und jetzt bin ich wieder ein Mann. Meinst du nicht das dies ein Grund zur Freude ist?"

„Wow, und ich dachte schon ich hätte zu viel von diesem fürchterlichen Gebräu getrunken, das Allan gestern mitgebracht hat."

Mit gewölbten Augenbrauen und einem Ausdruck vollkommenen Unverständnisses fragte Robin verwirrt: „Was für ein Gebräu?"

„Na diesen furchtbaren Wein. Ich meine wieso sonst solltest du von Hexen und irgendwelchen komischen Verwandlungen sprechen? Du hast geträumt Robin und anscheinend nicht sehr gut. Ich muss gestehen, mich hat das Zeug auch ganz schön umgehauen. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, was ich heute Morgen für einen Kater hatte."

„Warte Much..., soll das bedeuten, dass alles nur ein Traum war? Alles was ich erlebt habe? Die ganzen Monate? Nein, das kann nicht sein! Das ist einfach unmöglich."

Es war nur ein Traum? Es war alles nur ein Traum gewesen? Aber es hatte sich alles so real angefühlt. Robin wusste nicht ob er weinen, oder lachen sollte. Er entschloss sich keines von beiden zu tun, da er nun einmal NICHT verrückt war und Much keinen Anlass geben wollte, zu denken er sei es. Also schob er sich an seinem ehemaligen Diener vorbei, um zur Wassertonne zu gehen. Das kühle Nass würde sicherlich helfen, dieses schlaftrunkene Gefühl endlich loszuwerden.

Er beugte sich über den Rand der Tonne und erblickte sein wahres Antlitz. Es tat gut endlich wieder er selbst zu sein. Er atmete erleichtert aus und schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete, befand er sich überraschender Weise in seinem alten Schlafzimmer in Locksley Manor. Wie war das möglich? War er nicht gerade noch im Camp gewesen? Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Guy trat herein. Er trug seine übliche schwarze Kleindung und schenkte Robin ein schiefes Lächeln.

„Du bist schon wieder zurück?"

Weshalb ging Guy nicht sogleich mit einem Schwert auf ihn los? „Zurück?"

„Du wolltest doch nach Nottingham, um deine Verlobung mit Marian aufzulösen."

„ICH WOLLTE WAS?"

„Soll das ein Scherz sein Robin? Wenn ja, dann finde ich ihn nicht sehr komisch. Du hast mir heute Morgen noch versprochen, dass du endlich alles mit Marian klären willst. Das es von nun an nur noch dich und mich gibt."

„Wovon redest du überhaupt?"

Er nährte sich dem Jüngeren bedrohlich und plötzlich pressten sich seine Lippen auf die von Robin. Dieser war viel zu überrascht, um irgendetwas dagegen zu unternehmen. Im nächsten Augenblick lag er auch schon mit dem Rücken auf dem Bett, Guy über sich gebeugt. Sein Herz raste. Ihm fiel noch nicht einmal auf das auf einmal ihre Kleidung verschwunden war. Guy drückte ihn mit seinem ganzen Gewicht in die Laken, so dass er sich kaum noch bewegen konnte. Auf der einen Seite stieg ein Gefühl der Panik in ihm auf, weil er sich so hilflos vorkam, aber auf der anderen Seite erregte ihn die Situation irgendwie. Das war falsch. Das war irgendwie falsch, aber Robin vermochte nicht genau zu sagen, was an dieser Situation verkehrt war. Er fühlte sich wie benebelt. Er meinte zu spüren, wie sich Guys Zähne in seinen Nacken bohrten, wie seine Hände seine Beine spreizten und... Robin wurde wach!

Sein Puls raste immer noch. Gott sei Dank, es war nur ein Traum gewesen! Wie konnte er nur so etwas träumen? Das war krank! Das war abstoßend! Robin versuchte das Gefühl der Erregung zu ignorieren und redete sich ein, dass alleine die Vorstellung Guy zu küssen einen Brechreiz bei ihm hervorrufen würde. In der Hoffnung sich irgendwie von diesen sündigen Gedanken rein zu waschen, holte er eine Wasserschüssel aus der Küche und schrubbte seinen Körper solange mit einem Schwamm ab, bis er ganz rot war. Aber das schlechte Gewissen blieb und nagte an seiner Seele. Er bangte vor seinem nächstes Zusammentreffen mit Guy, weil er zum einen nicht wusste, wie er sich ihm gegenüber verhalten sollte und zum anderen befürchtete, man könnte ihm seinen schändlichen Traum irgendwie ansehen.

Hätte er geahnt was heute geschehen würde, dann hätte er sich um derlei Kleinigkeiten keine Gedanken mehr gemacht. Er war grade auf dem Weg zu den Stallungen, als er sah, dass sich ein Trupp von Wachen nährte, angeführt von dem Sheriff höchstpersönlich. Auch Thornton, der draußen auf einem Schemel saß und die Stiefel seines Herren putzte, hob überrascht den Kopf. Nur selten stattete ihnen der Sheriff einen Besuch ab. In der Regel bestellte er seinen Handlanger nach Nottingham, wenn er ihn brauchte, was so gut wie täglich der Fall war. Vor Locksley Hall zügelten die Reiter ihre Pferde und als Vaisey Robin erblickte grinste er hämisch, so das sein goldener Zahn zum Vorschein kam.

„Na wenn das nicht Gisbornes kleiner Liebling ist. Sag mir Weib, wo ist dein Nichtsnutz von einem Herr?", verlangte der Sheriff zu erfahren.

„Wenn Ihr Sir Guy of Gisborne meint, der ist noch beim Frühstück", erwiderte Robin und musste sich alle Mühe geben, um nicht noch irgendeine unhöfliche Bemerkung hinterherzuschicken.

„Was stehst du dann da noch herum? Hol ihn hier her!"

Sich seinem Schicksal fügend, kehrte Robin ins Haus zurück. Er war es sichtlich Leid das Dienstmädchen zu spielen, erst Recht für den Sheriff!

Guy hatte seine morgendliche Mahlzeit bereits beendet und war im Moment damit beschäftigt sich seinen Waffengürtel umzuschnallen, als Robin ins Esszimmer trat. „Madeline", grüßte er ihn einsilbig. Er war anscheinend immer noch etwas gekränkt wegen gestern Abend. Nun musste Robin unweigerlich an den Heiratsantrag und seinen Traum denken. Das war alles Guys Schuld!

„Der Sheriff ist hier. Er will Euch sehen", sagte er daher in einem sehr schroffen Tonfall und versuchte jeden Gedanken an diesen Traum aus seinem Kopf zu verbannen, was lediglich dazu führte, dass er nun erst Recht daran denken musste. Gleichzeitig erinnerte er sich an den Heimritt und wie gut Guy gerochen hatte. Am liebsten hätte Robin in diesem Moment seinen Kopf gegen die nächstbeste Wand geschlagen.

„Der Sheriff ist hier? Hat er gesagt weshalb?"

Vielleicht lag es an dem Körper. Ja mit Sicherheit! Das musste es sein. Schließlich steckte er im Körper einer Frau. Also war es nicht seine Seele, die sich zu Guy hingezogen fühlte, sondern diese weibliche Hülle. Nun war er sich sicher, er würde diese verfluchte Hexe umbringen sobald er sie in die Finger bekam. Natürlich erst, wenn sie ihren Fluch wieder rückgängig gemacht hatte.

„Madeline!"

Überrascht stellte Robin fest, dass Guy nun unmittelbar vor ihm stand. „Ja?"

Dieser schnaubte amüsiert und hielt plötzlich Robins Kinn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Wo bist du nur mit deinen Gedanken?"

Robin befreite sich aus dem Griff und brachte wieder ein paar Schritte Abstand zwischen sie, woraufhin der Ältere gereizt die Stirn runzelte.

„Du bleibst am besten hier drin. Wir wollen ja nicht noch einmal so einen Vorfall wie das letzte Mal haben."

„Haltet Ihr mich für töricht?"

„Töricht genug um meinen Heiratsantrag abzulehnen", stichelte Guy mit einem schiefen Grinsen. Wenn dieser wüsste wem er da einen Antrag gemacht hat, dachte sich Robin nur mitleidig. Aber hier drin bleiben? Wohl kaum! Wenn der Sheriff sich extra selber auf den Weg nach Locksley machte, dann musste er einen triftigen Grund haben. Gewiss plante er wieder irgendeine Abscheulichkeit, oder vielleicht gab es Kunde von König Richard. Das wäre immerhin mal eine erfreuliche Nachricht.

„Ich muss noch die Stallungen ausmisten."

„Davon wirst du heute freigestellt."

„Ich möchte aber die Stallungen ausmisten."

Guy schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, während sich seine Lippen kräuselten. „Du bist eine sonderbare Frau. Von mir aus. Aber erst, wenn der Sheriff wieder fort ist. Solange bleibst du im Haus. Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Er könnte aufs Dach klettern und von dort aus heimlich das Geschehen mitverfolgen.

„Ja, ja, verstanden. Ich bleibe hier und drehe Däumchen", gab er zwar offiziell nach, während er jedoch gedanklich schon auf dem Dach war.

„Es ist zu deinem Besten." Plötzliche wanderte Guys Blick an Robin vorbei zur Tür. „Anna, gut das du gerade kommst." Da Robin mit dem Rücken zu ihr stand, hatte er Annas Herannahen nicht bemerkt. Wie lange hatte sie ihr Gespräch schon belauscht?

„Du passt bitte darauf auf das sich Madeline nicht vom Fleck bewegt, bis der Sheriff wieder fort ist."

„Vertraut Ihr mir etwa nicht?", empörte sich Robin.

„Ich vertraue darauf das du ein Talent dafür hast in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten", antwortete Guy und lies Robin einfach zurück. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, wand sich Robin an Anna.

„Ich habe nicht vor irgendwo hinzugehen. Du musst also wirklich nicht den Wachhund für mich spielen."

Eine Zeit lang musterte ihn die blonde, junge Frau, wobei sie die Arme hinter dem Rücken verschränkt hielt, den Kopf leicht zur Seite neigte und versonnen lächelte.

„Oh, das macht mir nichts aus. Er hat dir also einen Antrag gemacht und du hast doch Mary zu Folge behauptet, da wäre nichts zwischen dir und Sir Guy."

„Da ist auch nichts. Andernfalls hätte ich den Antrag wohl kaum abgelehnt. Aber Anna, es gehört sich nicht zu lauschen."

„Ganz im Gegenteil, es ist geradezu die Pflicht der Dienerschaft über alles informiert zu sein. Du hast seinen Antrag also wirklich abgelehnt? Bist du verrückt?"

Genau genommen hatte er Guy versprochen es sich noch einmal zu überlegen, aber dass hatte er ja nur gesagt um Zeit zu schinden, denn in Wahrheit stand sein Entschluss natürlich schon fest. Er war ein Mann! Er war Robin Hood! Und er liebte Frauen, insbesondere Marian! Alleine die Vorstellung mit einem Mann das Bett zu teilen war ihm zuwider! Und er hegte gewiss keine unnatürlichen Gefühle für Sir Guy of Gisborne! Das war alles nur dieser Zauber Schuld und auch wenn er es nicht schaffen sollte, sich jemals von diesem Fluch zu befreien, so würde er sich dennoch treu bleiben!

„Nein, ganz im Gegenteil."

„Gibt es jemand anderen in deinem Leben?"

Allerdings und zwar Marian, aber er würde der redseligen Anna gewiss nicht sagen, dass er bereits jemand anderen zugetan war. Ihm blieb ohnehin die Antwort erspart, da Thornton aufgeregt in die Halle gestürmt kam. „Sie haben Sir Guy festgenommen!"

„Sie haben was?", hatte er sich eben verhört?

„Der Sheriff und seine Wachen haben Sir Guy festgenommen. Wegen angeblicher Verbrüderung mit Robin Hood und seiner Bande. Aber das ist doch vollkommen absurd!"

„Oh nein", entsetzt schlug sich Anna die Hände vor den Mund.

„Er sagte Sir Guy wäre der Einzige gewesen, dem er von einem geplanten Geldtransport erzählt hätte, den die Outlaws überfallen haben. Er misstraute ihm anscheinend seit diesem furchtbaren Vorfall in Nottingham. Damit will ich keineswegs sagen, dass es deine Schuld ist Madeline. Der Sheriff muss den Verstand verloren haben, wenn er glaubt Sir Guy hätte sich mit Robin verbündet. Ich kenne beide seit Kindesalter an und sie waren sich stets spinnefeind gewesen!"

Das war seine Schuld! Guy hatte ihm im Vertrauen von dem geplanten Geldtransport berichtet und er hatte die Information natürlich an Much weitergegeben.

„Aber das Schlimmste kommt noch: Sir Guy soll bei Sonnenuntergang hingerichtet werden!"

Robin fühlte sich wie gelähmt, beinahe als wäre sein ganzer Körper von Taubheit befallen. Nur sein Herz schlug auf einmal wild in seiner Brust, seine Kehle schnürte sich zu und ihn befiel dieses unbehagliche Gefühl, welches mit schlechten Neuigkeiten stets einhergeht. Guy sollte hingerichtet werden?

„Ich... ich muss sofort zu Mary!", riss ihn auf einmal Annas aufgeregte Stimme aus seiner Starre. Ehe er sich überhaupt zu ihr umgedreht hatte, war sie auch schon verschwunden.

„Tut mir Leid Madeline. Ich weiß, wie gerne du ihn mochtest", meinte Thornton und legte ihm tröstlich eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Er ist noch nicht tot!", meinte Robin bestimmt. „Und dazu wird es auch nicht kommen."

„Was hast du vor Mädchen. Oh bitte, unternimm nicht irgendetwas Unüberlegtes. Das hätte der Herr nicht gewollt."

„Keine Sorge Thornton, ich weiß was ich tue", meinte Robin und eilte zur Tür hinaus. Er hörte wie Thornton ihm nachkam. Eilig lief er zu den Stallungen und holte Guys Rappen aus seiner Box. Er hatte dem Tier gerade Sattel und Trense umgelegt, als Thornton ihm den Weg versperrte.

„Was hast du vor?"

„Ich werde in den Sherwood Forest reiten und nach Robin Hoods Bande suchen. Vielleicht ist doch etwas Wahres an der Geschichte dran. Immerhin hat sich Sir Guys Verhalten, gegenüber den Bewohnern Locksleys, in den letzten Monaten sehr verändert. Vielleicht werden sie ihm helfen." Das war zwar nicht ganz die Wahrheit, aber es kam ihr sehr nahe, denn Robin hatte tatsächlich vor seine Bande aufzusuchen, um mit ihnen zusammen einen Plan auszuhecken, wie sie Guy befreien könnten.

„Ich sagte doch bereits, das ich nicht glaube das an der Geschichte etwas Wahres dran ist und wie willst du Robin und seine Freunde überhaupt finden? Der Wald ist groß."

„Einen Versuch ist es wert." Er führte das Pferd an Thornton vorbei und dieser ließ ihn widerwillig gewähren. Wenig später saß Robin schon im Sattel und ritt zielstrebig durch den Sherwood Forest. Seine Freunde staunten nicht schlecht, als er plötzlich im Camp auftauchte.

„Master Robin? Ist etwas passiert?", fragte Much sofort besorgt.

Allan verdrehte genervt die Augen, wie um zu sagen -Much, du glaubst doch wohl nicht immer noch das diese Frau Robin ist, oder?-

„Der Sheriff hat Gisborne festnehmen lassen. Er soll heute Abend hingerichtet werden und wir werden ihn befreien."

Alle sahen ihn mit großen Augen an. Lange Zeit herrschte Schweigen und Robin war kurz davor sein Anliegen noch einmal zu wiederholen, als Little John das Wort erhob: „Verstehe ich das richtig: Wir sollen unser Leben aufs Spiel setzen, um den Handlanger des Sheriffs zu retten?"

„Handlanger des Sheriffs ist wohl kaum noch die richtige Bezeichnung für ihn. Ich glaube man dürfte seine geplante Hinrichtung als Entlassung verstehen", widersprach Robin.

„Mag schon sein, aber das ist noch lange kein Grund ihm zu helfen. Wenn ihr mich fragt geschieht es ihm ganz Recht. Hast du vergessen was er der Bevölkerung Locksleys und Nottinghams angetan hat?", begehrte nun auch Much auf.

„Glaub mir Much, dass habe ich nicht vergessen und ich bitte auch niemanden darum ihm zu vergeben, aber er sitzt jetzt meinetwegen im Kerker. Dem Sheriff ist nicht entgangen, dass es einen Spion gibt und er hält Gisborne für den Schuldigen. Er meint er sei ein Verbündeter von Robin Hood und als solchen wird er ihn auch hinrichten lassen! Was glaubt ihr wie die Leute reagieren werden, wenn sie sehen das Robin einen seiner eigenen Anhänger im Stich lässt?"

„Ja, aber er ist keiner von uns und wenn wir nicht eingreifen, werden die Leute von ganz alleine dahinter kommen. Auch der Sheriff wird einsehen müssen, dass er im Unrecht war und einen seiner eigenen Gefolgsleute hinrichten ließ. Er wird sich sicherlich schwarz ärgern. Also wenn ihr mich fragt, klingt das alles nach sehr guten Neuigkeiten", wandte Allan ein.

„Wenn man mal davon absieht, dass wir nun einen anderen Weg finden müssen, um an Informationen zu gelangen", gab Will zu Bedenken.

„Du hast Recht, dass ist wirklich schade. Es lief die letzte Zeit so gut für uns", pflichtete Allan ihm bei.

Robin sah seine Freunde fassungslos an. „Das kann nicht euer ernst sein! Habt ihr vergessen, dass er mich gerettet hat? Und nicht nur das, in den letzten Monaten hat er sich durchaus zum Positiven entwickelt. Er sorgt dafür, dass die Leute satt werden und die Bewohner Locksleys sind ihm dafür dankbar. Was denkt ihr wie sie reagieren werden, wenn wir ihn einfach so seinem Schicksal überlassen?"

„Du hast Recht, viele sind von seiner neu gewonnen Großzügigkeit geradezu geblendet. Aber ich glaube für keinen Moment das er aus reiner Nächstenliebe heraus handelt. Mit Sicherheit verspricht er sich etwas davon und nicht alle haben vergessen was für ein Unmensch er ist. Diejenigen die seinetwegen die Zunge, oder eine Hand verloren haben gewiss nicht", entkräftete Little John sein Argument.

So ganz Unrecht hatte Little John natürlich nicht. Guy versprach sich durchaus etwas von seinen Wohltaten und zwar das Robin, oder vielmehr Madeline, ihn aus Dankbarkeit irgendwann heiraten würde. Aber dennoch hatte sich Guy alleine seinetwegen bis zur Ohnmacht matern lassen und Robin, wäre nicht Robin, wenn er seine Schulden nicht beglich.

„Djaq, sag du wenigstens, dass du auf meiner Seite bist." Für einen Moment sah die Sarazenin ihn mit ihren großen Rehaugen nachdenklich an. Sie schien mit sich selbst zu ringen.

„Vergib mir. Ich kann verstehen, dass du ihm helfen willst. Vor allem nachdem, was er für dich getan hat, aber die anderen haben Recht: Er ist immer noch Guy of Gisborne. Eine gute Tat macht all seine Verbrechen nicht ungeschehen und was ist, wenn das alles nur eine Falle ist? Was wenn Gisborne herausgefunden hat das du unser Informant bist? Wenn er sich sicher ist, dass du nichts unversucht lassen wirst um ihn zu retten? Wenn er und der Sheriff dies geplant haben, um uns alle hinter Gitter zu bringen? Die anderen haben Recht, dass Risiko ist zu groß. Ich möchte nicht mein Leben für jemanden riskieren, der so viele Menschenleben auf dem Gewissen hat."

„Also will mir keiner von euch helfen?"

Betretendes Schweigen war die einzige Antwort die Robin daraufhin erhielt. „Nun gut, ich kann euch wohl kaum dazu zwingen. Dann werde ich Gisborne eben alleine befreien", mit diesen Worten schritt Robin auf sein altes Bettenlager zu und zog seinen Bogen, sowie seinen Köcher unter den Decken hervor. Wie sehr hatte er diesen vermisst.

„Das ist doch Wahnsinn Robin", begehrte Much auf.

„Weshalb? Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich eine Hinrichtung des Sheriffs durchkreuze und jemanden aus dem Kerker befreie."

„Du willst ganz alleine nach Nottingham reiten und Gisborne retten? Wie stellst du dir das vor? Willst du einfach in den Kerker hineinspazieren und mit Gisborne an der Hand wieder hinaus? Meinst du nicht das die Wachen da auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden haben?", höhnte Allan.

„Oh keine Sorge, ich komme schon zurecht." Mit diesem Worten schritt Robin aus dem Camp und bestieg sein Pferd, welches er davor zurückgelassen hatte. Die anderen folgten ihn und versuchten immer noch auf ihn einzureden.

„Nun hör Mal gut zu: Du bist nicht Robin Hood! Die Soldaten werden dich festnehmen ehe du den Kerker überhaupt erreicht hast und dein hübsches Gesicht wird dir da auch nichts nützen, denn so leicht lassen sich die Wachen nicht betören", schnaubte Little John verächtlich. Robin hängte sich seinen Bogen und Köcher um, während er seinem großen Freund nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörte. Er war es leid, dass ihm niemand außer Much die Wahrheit glauben wollte. Das ihn alle für verrückt hielten.

„Ich BIN Robin Hood, ob du es glauben willst oder nicht und ich werde es auf die altmodische Weise angehen. Unbemerkt hinein und ebenso unbemerkt wieder hinaus."

Mit einem Schnalzen und leichtem Beindruck trieb er Guys Pferd zum Galopp an. Er ignorierte die Rufe, sowie Flüche der anderen. Er hatte für so etwas keine Zeit. Er musste schließlich noch vor Sonnenuntergang Guy aus dem Kerker holen und mit ihm irgendwie unbemerkt aus Nottingham flüchten. Wohin das wusste er selbst noch nicht. Seine Freunde hatten ihm mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass Guy bei ihnen nicht willkommen war. Aber das wohin war auch eigentlich erst einmal nebensächlich. Nur möglichst weit weg von den Klauen des Sheriffs.

Robin war zwar optimistisch gewesen, aber er hätte nicht erwartet, dass es so leicht sein würde in den Kerker vorzudringen. Vielleicht hatte Djaq ja Recht. Womöglich war das alles nur eine Falle. Auf jeden Fall war es schon merkwürdig, das sein Ablenkungsmanöver solchen Erfolg erzielt hatte. Lernten diese Wache denn nie dazu? Er hatte mit einem brennenden Pfeil das Waffenlager in Brandt gesteckt und sofort waren fast alle Männer des Sheriffs dorthin geeilt um das Feuer zu löschen. Lediglich zwei Wachen waren zurückgeblieben, die Robin kurzerhand von hinten bewusstlos schlug. Schnell stahl er sich den Schlüsselbund von einem der beiden Wachmänner und betrat das Kerkergewölbe. Das alles verlief schlichtweg zu glatt.

Leise schloss Robin die Tür hinter sich und schritt auf die Zelle zu in der Gisborne hockte. Dieser staunte nicht schlecht, als er Madeline ansichtig wurde.

„Ich hätte nicht erwartet dich noch einmal zu sehen. Bist du hier um mich zu verhöhnen. Unklug von dir. An deiner Stelle hätte ich mich längst aus dem Staub gemacht, jetzt wo deine Tarnung aufgeflogen ist", seine Stimme klang bedrohlich. Sein Haar stand wirr ab, als wäre er mehrmals mit den Händen hindurchgefahren. Guy strahlte solche Verachtung aus, wie er sie sonst immer nur für Robin of Locksley, nicht aber für Madeline übrig hatte.

„Was wollt Ihr damit sagen?"

„Stell dich nicht dumm. Ich weiß genau, dass du es warst, die all unsere Pläne an die Outlaws weitergegeben hat! Sonst hatte ich niemandem davon erzählt. Aber wenn du glaubst, dass du damit durchkommst, dann hast du dich getäuscht. Ich habe vielleicht das Vertrauen des Sheriffs verloren, aber immerhin hat er mir noch insofern geglaubt, dass du in die Geschichte verwickelt bist. Die Wachen suchen schon nach dir. Ich werde zwar bald am Galgen baumeln, aber du wirst mir mit Sicherheit folgen!", die letzten Worte spie Guy förmlich aus als wären sie Gift auf seiner Zunge. Er zitterte am ganzen Körper vor unterdrückter Wut und die Venen an seinen Schläfen traten deutlich hervor.

„Der Sheriff hatte Recht: Frauen sind wie Lepra. Das ich zwei Mal auf dieselbe Tücke hineingefallen bin zeigt nur, dass er auch in meinem Fall Recht hatte. Ich bin ein hoffnungsloser Narr. Marian war schon eine Enttäuschung, aber du Madeline, du musst die Hure Babylons in Person sein."

„Danke für die Blumen Gisborne. Da wir endlich mal so offen miteinander reden, können wir ja auch die Höflichkeitsfloskeln beiseite lassen. Eigentlich bin ich hier um dich zu retten, aber vielleicht sollte ich mir das noch mal überlegen."

„Mich zu retten? Du hast mich doch erst in diese Lage gebracht! Und das nach all dem was ich für dich getan habe! Ich habe dich bei mir aufgenommen, dir Arbeit gegeben, etwas zu Essen, mich sogar deinetwegen in aller Öffentlichkeit der Folter und Erniedrigung ausgesetzt und so dankst du es mir? Warum Madeline? Sag mir einfach nur warum. Ich habe dich geliebt! Mehr als irgendeine Frau jemals zuvor! War das nicht genug? Was hat dir dieser Hood geboten, damit du für ihn den Spion spielst?" Mit den gebleckten Zähnen, den geballten Fäusten und den wilden Augen, erinnerte Guy ihn an einen tollwütigen Hund. Robin war sich nicht sicher ob es eine gute Idee war ihn herauszulassen, solange er sich nicht selber unter Kontrolle hatte, aber ihm blieb wohl kaum eine Wahl. Die Wachen würden jeden Moment zurückkommen.

„So gerne ich noch weiter mit dir plaudern würde, aber wir müssen jetzt von hier verschwinden", mit diesen Worten holte Robin den eisernen Ring mit den verschiedenen Schlüsseln hervor und versuchte eilig den richtigen zu finden.

Gerade als er den Dritten testen wollte, griff Guy blitzartig durch die Gitterstäbe hindurch und packte ihn am Handgelenk. Erschrocken hob Robin den Kopf. Ein Schmerz durchzuckte ihn. Wollte Guy ihm das Handgelenk brechen?

„Dafür ist jetzt wirklich keine Zeit! Wenn du dich an mir rächen willst, dann warte wenigstens bis wir die Mauern von Nottingham hinter uns gelassen haben. Oder sehnst du dich so sehr nach dem Tod?"

Seine Worte schienen Wirkung zu zeigen. Sein Gegenüber lies ihn wieder los und nahm etwas Abstand von den Gitterstäben. Allerdings sah er Robin mit so viel Verachtung und Enttäuschung an, dass dieser unter anderen Umständen gewiss mit einem schlechten Gewissen zu kämpfen gehabt hätte. Doch im Moment war er mehr besorgt darum entdeckt zu werden, als die Gefühle seines ehemaligen Rivalen verletzt zu haben.

Endlich hatte er den richtigen Schlüssel gewählt. Die Scharniere knarrten als er das Gitter öffnete. „Komm schon!"

Robin wartete nicht einmal Guys Reaktion ab, sondern gab ihm nur mit einer Handgestik zu verstehen, dass er sich beeilen sollte. Dann drehte er sich um und lief den Gang entlang, aus dem er gekommen war. Hinter sich vernahm er Guys Schritte. Er wusste, dass es gewagt war seinem ehemaligen Gegenspieler den Rücken zuzukehren. Das Guy ihn jeden Moment von hinten angreifen könnte, aber auch für derlei Bedenken blieb keine Zeit, wenn sie unbemerkt entkommen wollten. Außerdem war Guy unbewaffnet und im Notfall würde sich Robin schon zu helfen wissen.

Als Robin die schwere Eichentür erreichte, die wieder in die Freiheit führen würde, war er erleichtert festzustellen, dass die beiden Wachen immer noch bewusstlos daneben lagen. „Nimm dir seine Kleidung und Rüstung", riet Robin, wobei er mit einer leichten Kopfbewegung, auf den linken Wachmann deutete.

„Wie?"

„Damit uns niemand erkennt", erklärte Robin und verdrehte die Augen über Guys Begriffsstutzigkeit. Nachdem sie sich die dunklen Uniformen und Helme übergezogen hatten, öffnete Robin vorsichtig die Tür. Auf dem Hof waren die Wachen in großem Aufruhr. Auch der Sheriff hatte sich mittlerweile vor dem brennenden Waffenlager eingefunden und fluchte wie ein Rohrspatz. „IHR HIRNLOSEN NICHTSNUTZE! Wie konnte so etwas passieren?"

Heimlich schlichen sie an der Mauer entlang und betraten die Stallungen. Sie waren menschenleer. Nicht einmal ein Stallbursche war zu entdecken. Wahrscheinlich war ganz Nottingham Castle damit beschäftigt das Feuer zu löschen. „Was wollen wir hier?", fragte Guy irritiert.

„Sobald sie merken, dass du fort bist, werden sie Soldaten ausschicken um nach dir zu suchen. Zu Pferd sind wir schneller." Eilig holte Robin sich Trense und Sattel, aus der Sattelkammer und zäumte eines der Tiere auf. Vorher überprüfte er jedoch noch die Hufe, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie nicht markiert waren und man ihnen folgen könnte. Guy tat es ihm gleich. Verstohlen verließen sie die Stallung wieder.

„Es war Brandstiftung", hörte Robin einen der Soldaten sagen, als er mit Guy und den beiden Pferden ins Freie trat.

„Wir haben das hier gefunden." Der Soldat präsentierte dem Sheriff einen angesengten Pfeil, woraufhin der Sheriff scharf die Luft einzog.

„Das ist ein Ablenkungsmanöver! Das ist Hoods Werk! Ihr Narren, sucht nach ihm! Er muss hier irgendwo sein!"

„Aber das Feuer?"

„Ach Feuer, wen interessiert das Feuer? Er muss... natürlich! Er muss diesem Verräter Gisborne zu Hilfe geeilt sein! SCHLIEßT DAS TOR! HÖRT IHR SCHLECHT? IHR SOLLT DAS VERDAMMTE GATTER HERUNTERLASSEN. UND LASST NIEMANDEN MEHR HINAUS!"

Das war nicht gut. Wenn das Gatter erst einmal unten war, könnte es schwierig werden hier wieder herauszukommen, denn seit ihrer letzten Flucht durch den Aborterker, hatte der Sheriff ein Gitter davor anbringen lassen. Immerhin hatte er gesehen, wie Djaq dadurch fliehen wollte. Robin war nicht dabei gewesen. Er hatte versucht Gisborne zu einem Geständnis zu zwingen, anstatt seiner Freundin bei ihrer Flucht zu helfen. Jetzt bereute er diese Entscheidung. Es ging ihm zwar darum den Heiligen Krieg zu beenden, indem er bewies das Gisborne das Attentat auf den König verübt hatte und nicht irgendein Sarazene, aber deswegen hätte er Djaq nicht im Stich lassen dürfen.

„Lass uns von hier verschwinden! JETZT!", sagte Robin und sprang auf sein Pferd, welches auf das Tor zupreschte. Das Eisengatter setze sich schon in Bewegung und wurde heruntergelassen. Gisborne folgte ihm auf seinem Rappen. Natürlich blieb dieser Fluchtversuch nicht unbemerkt.

„DA SIND SIE! HALTET SIE AUF! BOGENSCHÜTZEN, STEHT DA NICHT NUR RUM! SCHIEßT!"

Sie schafften es im letzten Moment das Gatter zu passieren. Eine Sekunde später und sie wären von den Eisenstangen aufgespießt worden, aber nun hagelte es Pfeile auf sie.

„Öffnet das Tor wieder! ÖFFNET DAS TOR! IHNEN NACH!"

Doch es dauerte eine Zeit lang, bis das Gatter wieder oben war. Dies brachte Robin und Guy einen Vorsprung ein. Sie hatten gerade erst die Grenze zum Sherwood Forest passiert, als Guy plötzlich hinter ihm meinte: „Können wir kurz eine Pause einlegen?"

„Eine Pause? Die Wachen sind uns gewiss schon auf den Fersen", verständnislos wandte Robin den Kopf um und dann sah er es. Ein Pfeil ragte aus Gisbornes linker Schulter heraus, ein anderer aus seiner rechten Wade. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt und Schweiß lief ihm über die Stirn.

„Ich werde deine Wunden gleich versorgen, aber etwas musst du noch durchhalten." Also biss Guy die Zähne zusammen und folgte Robin. Aber wohin? Robin konnte Guy schlecht zum Camp führen. Die anderen würden ihm das nie vergeben. Also blieb eigentlich nur die Höhle. Das war der einzige Ort, wo Robin noch einen kleinen Vorrat an Verbandsmaterial, Decken, sowie Nadel und Faden gebunkert hatte.

Als sie die Höhle erreichten, fiel Guy beinahe schon aus dem Sattel. Schnell eilte Robin herbei, um ihm beim Absteigen zu helfen. Sein eigenes Pferd hatte er bereits an einem Ast festgebunden. Humpelnd ließ sich Guy, gestützt von Robin in die Höhle führen, wo Robin ihn auf einem großen relativ flachen Stein absetzte. Schnell holte er die in einer Felsnische versteckten Verbände, Tücher, sowie Nadel und Faden hervor.

„Das könnte jetzt sehr schmerzhaft werden", warnte er den Älteren, als er sich an dem Pfeil in seiner Wade zu Schaffen machte. Es gab nur drei Varianten einen Pfeil zu entfernen: Entweder zog man ihn einfach heraus, schnitt ihn heraus, oder stieß ihn durch. Robin war kein Arzt. Er wusste nicht welches die sicherste, oder schmerzfreiste Methode war einen Pfeil zu entfernen. Bei sich selbst hatte er nur einmal einen Pfeil aus dem Arm ziehen müssen und den Schmerz noch Wochen später gespürt. Aber dies schien der einfachste Weg zu sein. „Du solltest jetzt wirklich die Zähne zusammenbeißen."

Guy brüllte vor Schmerz auf, als Robin ihm mit einem Ruck den Pfeil aus der Wade zog: „DU VERDAMMTE HEXE!", fuhr er ihn an.

„Sachte, sachte, schließlich muss die so genannte Hexe die Wunde noch nähen, außer du willst das lieber selber machen", tadelte Robin ihn, wobei er ein Tuch auf die offene Wunde gepresst hielt, um die Blutung zu stoppen.

„Nun mach schon", zischte Guy zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

„Ja, ja, immer mit der Ruhe."

Mit geübten Fingern verarztete Robin die Schnittwunde. Es war nicht das erste Mal das er eine Wunde vernähen musste, immerhin hatte er im Heiligen Land gekämpft, wo ernste Verletzungen an der Tagesordnung standen und diese überwiegend von Laien versorgt werden mussten, da es nicht genügend Fachkundige gab.

Guys Fingernägel bohrten sich in seine Handflächen, wodurch die Fingerkuppen weiß hervortraten. Er lehnte seinen Kopf gegen die Felswand und biss sich so fest auf die Unterlippe, dass diese an einer kleinen Stelle leicht aufplatzte.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit meinte Robin: „Das hätten wir. Nun ist die Schulter dran."

„Du genießt das, oder?", knurrte Guy ihn an.

„Nein. Nein tue ich nicht. Guy ich mag dich. Wirklich. Vor einem Jahr hätte ich nicht mal auf dich draufgespuckt, wenn du in Flammen gestanden hättest und jetzt breche ich sogar in den Kerker ein, um dich zu befreien. Ich denke du bist ein guter Mann. Oder du hast zumindest das Potential einer zu werden. Du bist zumindest nicht durch und durch schlecht."

Guy schnaubte daraufhin nur verächtlich und wandte den Kopf zur Seite, um Madelines Anblick nicht länger ertragen zu müssen. Er fühlte sich immer noch verraten und das von der Frau, die er so sehr liebte.

„OH GOTT,VERDAMMT! KANNST DU MICH NICHT VORWANREN?", keifte Guy ihn an, als er nun auch den zweiten Pfeil aus seinem Körper gezogen hatte.

„Entschuldige, aber ich dachte es wäre vielleicht schmerzfreier, wenn du irgendwie abgelenkt bist."

„Nein ist es nicht!" Nachdem Robin auch diese Wunde zugenäht und verbunden hatte, holte er ein paar Decken hervor.

„Darauf kannst du schlafen, wenn dir danach ist." Als Antwort schnaubte Guy nur missbilligend, legte sich aber dennoch auf die dargebotenen Decken. Er war von dieser Prozedur sichtlich erschöpft.

„Das ändert gar nichts", brachte der Dunkelhaarige schließlich, zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Robin verstand sofort wovon er sprach.

„Ich weiß. Ich erwarte auch gar nicht, dass du mir vergibst. Ich will dir nur helfen wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Das bin ich dir schuldig. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich danach für immer aus deinem Leben verschwinde."

„Du bist mir weit aus mehr schuldig und das weist du. Verlogene Schlange", knurrte Guy und wand Robin den Rücken zu. Dieser atmete schwer ein und aus. Man konnte es diesem Kerl einfach nicht recht machen. Anfänglich wollte Robin die ganze Nacht über Wache halten, für den Fall das ihnen jemand gefolgt war, oder die Wachen ihr Versteck fanden, aber die Augen wurden ihm von Stunde, zu Stunde schwerer. Kurz vor Morgengrauen, gab er seinen Kampf gegen die Müdigkeit auf, nahm sich ebenfalls ein paar Decken und legte sich nur wenige Schritte von Guy entfernt auf den Boden. Dieser schien tief und fest zu schlafen. Das dachte zumindest Robin, aber durch das Rascheln der Decken, war Guy wieder wach geworden. Er hörte wie sich Madeline, oder genau genommen Robin, zur Ruhe legte und ihn überkam eine Mischung aus Wut und Erregung. Wie konnte sie hier so friedlich schlafen, wenn sie Guy so hintergangen hatte? Plagten sie denn überhaupt keine Gewissensbisse. Warum legte sie sich außerdem in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe? Wollte sie ihn provozieren? Sie wusste doch was er für sie empfand…, oder empfunden hatte verbesserte er eilig seinen eigenen Gedankengang. Madeline gehörte offensichtlich zu Robins Bande von Outlaws und nicht nur das, sie war sogar wahrscheinlich seine Schwester. Obwohl..., noch schlimmer wäre es eigentlich, wenn sie nicht miteinander verwandt wären, denn das würde womöglich bedeuten, dass sie eine seiner unzähligen Eroberungen war. Hatte sie aus diesem Grund, den Spitzel für Hood gespielt? Bei diesem Gedanken zog sich alles in Guys Innerem zusammen. Sie hatte ihn von Anfang an nur belogen und benutzt. Ausgeschlossen also, dass er für dieses hinterhältige Weib noch irgendwelche Gefühle hegte.

„Elende Dirne", zischte Guy.

„Hm...?", Robin schreckte aus seinem Dämmerzustand wieder auf. „Hast du etwas gesagt?", fragte er verschlafen.

„Ich habe gesagt, dass du eine elende Dirne bist", brachte Guy bedrohlich hervor. „Das war doch alles ein abgekartetes Spiel. Du hast es darauf angelegt mich zu umgarnen."

„Ich kann dir versichern, dass habe ich nicht", empörte sich Robin, noch relativ schlaftrunken. „Ich hätte sehr gut auf deine Avancen verzichten können."

„Ach ja?"

„Ja, allerdings. Glaub mir Gisborne, du bist wirklich nicht mein Geschmack", spottete der Hüter des Sherwood Forests und versuchte dabei seine Erinnerung an jenen vermaledeiten Traum zu verdrängen.

„Nicht dein Geschmack? Du bist wohl Besseres gewohnt, was? Wie diesen Hood?", Guys Stimme war nur noch ein bedrohliches Grollen.

„Robin Hood kämpft immerhin gegen die Ungerechtigkeit, die hier im Moment herrscht und ist am Wohle seiner Mitmenschen interessiert."

Guy zog scharf die Luft ein. „Am Wohle seiner Mitmenschen? Das ich nicht lache. Er sucht doch nur die Bewunderung und Anerkennung der Leute. Dich hat er ja offensichtlich bereits auch für sich gewonnen." Guy setzte sich auf und funkelte sein Gegenüber bitterböse an. In der Dunkelheit konnte er jedoch nur Madelines Konturen ausmachen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung von Robin Hoods Beweggründen! Du kennst ihn ja noch nicht einmal wirklich", versuchte sich Robin zu verteidigen. Zugegeben, er genoss es von den Leuten mit Liebe und Danksagungen überschüttet zu werden, aber das waren nicht seine eigentlichen Beweggründe.

„Ach und du kennst ihn?" Mit einem Satz war Guy über ihm die Arme und Beine zu beiden Seiten von ihm abgestemmt. Erschrocken fuhr Robin kurz zusammen. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Hast wohl auch schon die Beine für ihn breit gemacht", Guys Hand wanderte zwischen besagte Beine. Das war der Moment in dem Robin seine Fassung wiedererlangte. „Nimm deine verdammten Pfoten von mir!", fuhr er ihn an, schlug seine Hand weg und trat ihm in die Magengegend. Für einen kurzen Moment taumelte Guy zurück, doch dies schien seine Wut nur noch mehr anzustacheln. Er schien seine Verletzungen in seiner Raserei gar nicht mehr zu spüren. Im nächsten Moment drückte er auch schon Robin wieder zu Boden und es entflammte eine wilde Rangelei, bis Robin plötzlich Guys Lippen auf den seinen spürte. Für einen kurzen Moment setzte sein Herz aus und schlug dann im doppelten Tempo. Er war wie gelähmt.

Guys Kuss war fordernd und unnachgiebig. Robin spürte seine Bartstoppeln über seine Haut schaben, was irgendwie befremdlich war, aber dennoch keineswegs unangenehm. Es war ganz anders, als eine Frau zu küssen. Nicht nur wegen der Bartstoppeln, sondern auch auf Grund seiner Lippen, die nicht so weich waren, wie die des weiblichen Geschlechts und auch der Geruch war ein anderer. Nicht so süßlich, wie der von Marian, sondern eher herb, männlich und vor allem nach Leder. Ganz zu schweigen von seinem Körper, der wesentlich muskulöser und härter war als der einer Frau. Sonst war es immer Robin, der bei solch einer Situation die Führung ergriffen hatte, aber mal auf der anderen Seite zu sein und einfach erobert zu werden, war irgendwie aufregend. Ein kleiner Teil in seinem Kopf, welcher sich Gewissen schimpfte ermahnte ihn, dass dies falsch sei, das sie in Wahrheit beide Männer waren, das Guy noch nicht einmal wirklich wusste wen er hier küsste und das Robin ihm eigentlich lieber einen Kinnhacken verpassen sollte, anstatt seinen Kuss zu erwidern. Was würde Marian zu all dem sagen? Aber Robin ignorierte die Stimme in seinem Kopf und gewährte Guys Zunge Einlass in seinen Mund. Unbewusst wanderten seine Finger zu Guys Haar. Es fühlte sich unglaublich weich an. Ganz anders als sein eigenes. Der anfangs stürmische Kuss wurde jetzt sanfter, geradezu leidenschaftlich, was gewiss daher rührte, dass Guy gemerkt hatte, dass sein Kuss nicht abgewehrt, sondern erwidert wurde. Robin spürte wie Guys raue Hände sich einen Weg unter sein Hemd bahnten, doch er hielt ihn nicht auf. Er spürte ein wohliges Kribbeln in seinem ganzen Körper. Als Guys Hände dann seine Brüste berührten, entwich Robins Kehle ein erregtes Stöhnen, welches von dem leidenschaftlichen Kuss jedoch teilweise erstickt wurde. Genießerisch schloss er die Augen. Er hatte schon mit so vielen Frauen das Bett geteilt, aber solch ein Verlangen wie in diesem Moment hatte er noch nie empfunden. Auch seine Hände gingen nun auf Wanderschaft. Sie tasten sich von Guys Haar, zu seinem Nacken bis hin zu seinem Steißbein vor und verschwanden schließlich unter dem schwarzen Lederwams. Er konnte die noch recht frischen Narben auf Guys Rücken spüren und musste schwer schlucken. Er selbst hatte auch Narben davongetragen, aber nicht in diesem Ausmaß. Und das nur, weil Guy ihn beschützen wollte. Guys Schultern waren wesentlich breiter und muskulöser als die seinen, selbst wenn Robin nicht gerade in einem Frauenkörper steckte. Während er selber zwar athletisch, aber gleichzeitig auch schlaksig gebaut war, erinnerte Guy ihn eher an einen griechischen Adonis. Robins Hände wanderten wieder hinab zu Guys Hosenbund und mit zittrigen Fingern versuchte Robin die Schnüre zu lösen.

Als der Dunkelhaarige dies merkte unterbrach er den Kuss. Hatte er es sich etwa anders überlegt? War Robin ihm zu forsch? In der Dunkelheit konnte er Guys Gesichtsausdruck nicht erkennen. Er spürte nur wie dieser sich aufsetzte und hörte etwas neben sich zu Boden fallen. Als sich Guy dann jedoch an seinem Hemd zu schaffen machte und es ihm über den Kopf zog wusste er was dieser vorhatte. Er war keineswegs abgeschreckt, sondern versuchte sich lediglich ihrer Kleidung zu entledigen. Robin unterstützte ihn dabei nur zu bereitwillig. Eilige streifte er sich die Stiefel ab und wollte sich auch grade seiner Hose entledigen, als er plötzlich fühlte, wie Guy das für ihn übernahm. Trotz der kühlen Nachtluft, war es Robin auf einmal unglaublich heiß. Sein Gewissen machte sich wieder bemerkbar und warnte ihn das er diese Entscheidung morgen sicherlich bereuen würde, doch in diesem Moment hatte sich Guy auch schon seiner ganzen Kleidung entledigt und drückte seinen Körper, auf Robins entblößten Leib. Guys erregtes Glied presste sich gegen seinen Schenkel, während er selbst eine ungewohnte Feuchtigkeit zwischen seinen Schamlippen wahrnahm.

Guys Atmen streifte sein Ohr, was Robin einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Er spürte dessen Lippen an seinem Hals und schließlich auch auf seinen Brüsten, während Guys Hand vorsichtig Robins Beine spreizte. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zur Kehle. Als Guys Finger dann in seinen Intimbereich eindrangen, entfuhr ihm ein wohliger Laut. Irgendetwas zwischen Wimmern und hingebungsvollem Seufzen. Robin war nie ein Kind von Traurigkeit gewesen und hatte sich schon häufig mit einer schönen Magd die Nacht vertrieben, aber der Geschlechtsverkehr als Frau, war für ihn eine ganz neue Erfahrung. Darüber hinaus hatte er nie zuvor mit einem Mann das Lager geteilt. Er spürte wie Guys Zähne leicht in seine Brustwarze bissen, während seine Finger erst sanft, doch dann fordernd über seinen Kitzler strichen und kreisende Bewegungen machten. Guys Finger ließen schließlich von Robins Scheide ab, wurden dann aber durch sein Glied ersetzt. Der Jüngere hätte fast aufgeschrien, als Guy in ihn eindrang, doch er biss sich auf die Unterlippen und krallte seine Hände in dessen Rücken. Robin hatte nicht gedacht, dass es so schmerzhaft sein könnte. Er spürte wie etwas in ihm riss und zog scharf die Luft ein.

„Ich habe mich wohl geirrt. Du warst anscheinend doch noch Jungfrau", hauchte Guy ihm ins Ohr und knabberte leicht an seinem Ohrläppchen. „Das ändert so einiges. Pscht, ganz ruhig meine Hübsche. Ich werde vorsichtig sein." Er hielt für einen Moment still, damit sich Robin an das fremdartige Gefühl von Guys Glied in seiner Scheide gewöhnen konnte. „Es ist zu groß", winselte Robin. „Zieh es wieder raus", bettelte er. Seine Würde war nun wohl dahin. Doch Guy hörte nicht auf ihn, sondern küsste ihn nur sanft auf die Stirn und meinte: „Du wirst dich schon noch daran gewöhnen. Entspann dich einfach etwas." Er strich behutsam ein paar Strähnen aus Robins Stirn und küsste ihn beinahe liebevoll. Langsam lies der Schmerz etwas nach. „Besser?", fragte Guy, als er spürte wie die Anspannung aus Robins Körper schwand. „Hm..., ich denke schon", brachte Robin unsicher hervor. Doch dies reichte Guy als Antwort vollkommen aus.

Langsam begann er sich in Robin zu bewegen und immer tiefer in ihn vorzustoßen, bis er einen Punkt erreichte, der Robin Sterne sehen ließ. Er schlang seine Beine und Arme um Guys Körper, während sich sein Unterleib ihm entgegenpresste. In rhythmischen Bewegungen nährten sie sich beide ihrem Höhepunkt. Als Robin spürte wie sich Guy in ihm ergoss, kam auch er. Der Orgasmus einer Frau war anders als der eines Mannes, aber stand diesem deswegen in keiner Weise nach. Ein wohliges Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Behutsam strich er Guy durchs feuchte Haar, während dieser auf ihm erschlaffte und zu erschöpft zu sein schien, um sein Glied wieder aus Robin herauszuziehen. Diesen störte es nicht. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er fürchtete eher den Moment, da Guy sich wieder von ihm lösen könnte. Er wünschte sich das dieser Augenblick ewig wären würde. Das war bei Weitem der beste Sex gewesen, den er je hatte.

Robin merkte noch nicht einmal, wie er selbst einschlief, doch als er wieder erwachte, war Guys Gewicht von seinem Körper verschwunden und stattdessen lag er nun an seine Brust geschmiegt in dessen Armen. Im ersten Moment war Robin noch zu schlaftrunken um die ganze Tragweite seiner Handlung zu realisieren. Er fühlte sich geborgen und zog genießerisch Guys Duft ein. Erst nach einigen Sekunden schien sein Gehirn wieder vollkommen funktionsfähig zu sein und er schreckte zurück. Eilig löste er sich aus Guys Umarmung, während dieser friedlich weiterschlief.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Er hatte mit Guy of Gisborne geschlafen. ER HATTE MIT GUY OF GISBORNE GESCHLAFEN!

„Oh nein", entfuhr es Robin. Er hockte sich einige Schritte von dem Dunkelhaarigen entfernt auf den Boden. Immer noch vollkommen entblößt, schloss er die Arme um seine Knie und verbarg sein Gesicht dahinter. Was hatte er nur getan? Wie konnte er nur? Er liebte doch Marian..., oder etwa nicht? Dafür würde er in der Hölle schmoren. Was wenn irgendwer davon erfuhr? Was wenn Robin nun schwanger war? Konnte er schwanger werden? Immerhin befand er sich nun im Körper einer Frau. Wieso hatte er sich nur dazu hinreißen lassen? Ein Schluchzen entrang sich Robins Kehle. Er hatte nicht mehr geheult, seitdem er ein kleiner Junge war, aber diese Selbstabscheu fraß ihn innerlich auf. Was wenn Guy jemals davon erfahren sollte, mit wem er wirklich die Nacht verbracht hatte? Er hörte neben sich das Rascheln von Decken, merkte wie Guy wach wurde und versuchte seine Schluchzer zu unterdrücken, sowie seine Tränen zu verbergen. Diesen letzten Funken Selbstachtung wollte er nicht auch noch verlieren.

„Madeline?", erklang auf einmal Guys Stimme ungewohnt sanft. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Er war NICHT Madeline! Und warum musste Guy auf einmal so nett zu ihm sein? Das machte alles nur noch schlimmer! Nun konnte Robin das Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken. Er spürte wie Guy ihm behutsam über den Rücken strich und versuchte ihn abzuschütteln, aber dieser lies sich nicht beirren.

„Ist gut. Wein nicht. Es tut mir Leid. Ich hätte dich nicht dazu drängen dürfen." Beruhigend kraulte er Robins Nacken. „Die furchtbaren Dinge die ich gestern zu dir sagte, die meinte ich nicht so. Du brauchst keine Angst zu haben, dass du nun entehrt bist. Ich werde dich heiraten. Das verspreche ich dir. Wenn du willst, sogar noch heute", versuchte Guy ihn zu trösten.

Alles in Robins Innerem zog sich zusammen. Er kam sich in diesem Moment so falsch vor. Guy glaubte er würde weinen, weil er ihm seine Jungfräulichkeit genommen hatte. Er machte sich seinetwegen Vorwürfe, dabei wusste er noch nicht einmal zu was für einer Sünde Robin ihn verleitet hatte. „Ich brauche dein Mitleid nicht", brachte Robin mit gedämpfter Stimme hervor.

„Das ist kein Mitleid. Madeline, ich liebe dich und ich möchte dich heiraten. Bitte, hör auf zu weinen. Von mir aus können wir noch heute aus Nottingham verschwinden. Wir können uns irgendwo anders ein neues Leben aufbauen."

Sanft schloss er Robin in seine Arme und zog ihn an seine Brust. Dieser versuchte sich halbherzig dagegen zu wehren, gab aber schnell nach. Auf der einen Seite war Guys Zuneigung hinreißend, aber auf der anderen Seite machte sie Robin nur noch verzweifelter, denn er wollte Guys Umarmung spüren, auch wenn er wusste das dies eine Sünde war. Guy wusste hingegen noch nicht einmal wen er hier vor sich hatte.

Aber war es denn wirklich eine Sünde? Immerhin war Robin doch jetzt eine Frau und er hatte die Hoffnung schon längst verloren, jemals wieder seine wahre Gestalt zurückzuerlangen. Als Frau war es selbstverständlich, dass er für einen Mann so empfand und es erklärte auch, warum seine Gefühle für Marian nachgelassen hatten. Auf diese Weise sich selbst gut zuredend, beruhigte sich Robin langsam wieder.

„Geht es besser?"

„Hm..." Ein leichtes Nicken seitens Robin. „Wohin sollen wir gehen?"

„Wohin du möchtest."

„Wir sollten erst abwarten bis deine Wunden richtig verheilt sind. Es ist ein Wunder das in der Nacht die Nähte nicht wieder aufgeplatzt sind", meinte Robin und löste sich aus Guys Umarmung. Gedanklich seine Zukunft planend, suchte er seine verstreute Kleidung und zog sich an. Guy tat es ihm gleich, auch wenn er dabei etwas hinkte. Die Einschusswunde an seinem Bein und in seiner Schulter bereitete ihm offensichtlich noch Probleme, auch wenn man in der Nacht nichts davon gemerkt hatte.

Robin hob seinen Bogen und seinen Köcher mit den Pfeilen vom Boden auf und machte sich auf den Weg Richtung Höhlenausgang. „Ich besorge uns etwas zu Essen", meinte er.

Guy schnaubte nur spöttisch. „Sollte ich das nicht besser übernehmen. Immerhin bist du eine Frau. Weist du überhaupt wie man damit umgeht?" Er wies mit einer Kopfbewegung auf den Bogen.

„Mit Sicherheit besser als du. Außerdem bist du verletzt. Also warte bitte auf mich, ich bin gleich wieder da."

„Was wenn die Wachen dich finden. Mir wäre wohler dabei, wenn ich dich begleiten könnte."

„Du würdest mir im Moment nur das ganze Wild vertreiben. Nun setzt dich hierhin und ruh dich aus. Ich bin wirklich nicht lange fort."

Mit einem Stöhnen ergab sich Guy in sein Schicksal und lies sich auf einem großen Stein vor der Höhle nieder.

Nur kurze Zeit später kehrte Robin mit einem Fasan und etwas Feuerholz zurück. „Na, was sagst du?", fragte er stolz und präsentierte Guy seine Beute.

„Nicht schlecht", gestand dieser, obwohl er glaubte das Madeline nur Glück gehabt hatte.

Robin zündete ein Feuer an, rupfte den Fasan und briet ihn darüber. „Du scheinst das schon häufiger getan zu haben", stellte Guy überrascht fest.

„Das habe ich", pflichtete Robin ihm bei. „Hier." Er reichte Guy eine gebratene Keule. Dieser ließ sich neben Robin nieder. „Du überraschst mich immer wieder Madeline." Robin nahm sich selber ein Stück, von dem erlegten Vogel. „Wenn du Durst hast, ich habe etwas Wasser", sagte Robin und reichte Guy seinen Flachmann. Dieser nahm ihn dankend an. Sie verbrachten den Tag größtenteils schweigend. Beide mussten sich erst einmal an die neue Situation gewöhnen und Guy wohl sein ursprüngliches Vertrauen in Madeline erst noch zurückerlangen. In der Nacht legte sich Guy ungefragt neben Robin. „Leg dich doch auf deine eigenen Decken."

„Wieso sollte ich?", fragte Guy und schlang von hinten einen Arm um Robins Brustkorb. „Hier ist genug Platz für uns beide." Er küsste sanft Robins Nacken. „Keine Angst, ich werde heute Nacht meine Finger bei mir behalten, es sei denn du willst mehr."

„Ich bin einfach nur müde."

Für eine kurze Zeit herrschte Stille. Robin spürte die Anspannung in Guys Körper, er rechnete schon mit einem Wutausbruch, doch dann meinte dieser: „Ist gut." Sanft küsste er Robin auf die Schläfe und bald schon schliefen beide ein. Die folgenden Tage verliefen ähnlich und mit jedem Tag lies Robin seinem ehemaligen Rivalen mehr Freiheiten. Er gestatte ihm zum Beispiel ihn zu küssen und sagte auch nichts als er spürte wie sich eines Nachts Guys Erregung an sein Bein presste. Auch nichts, als Guys Hand in der folgenden Nacht unter sein Hemd wanderte und nur sieben Tage später gab Robin seinen Widerstand vollkommen auf. Dieses Mal war der Geschlechtsverkehr ebenso atemberaubend wie in ihrer ersten gemeinsamen Nacht. Vielleicht sogar besser, da er nicht ganz so schmerzhaft war. Eine Zeit lang langen sie nur schweigend nebeneinander, bis Guy plötzlich meinte: „Und, hegst du noch immer Gefühle für diesen Hood?" Sanft strich er mit seinen Fingern Robins Wirbelsäule hinab.

„Du verstehst da etwas falsch. Robin Hood und ich haben nicht diese Art von Beziehung", meinte Robin, auch wenn er zugegeben sich schon manches Mal selbst Befriedigung verschafft hatte.

„Mir ist bewusst, dass er noch nicht mit dir geschlafen hat, aber willst du sagen, da war nie etwas zwischen euch beiden. Was für eine Art von Beziehung habt ihr dann? Seid ihr irgendwie verwandt?"

„Wie kommst du darauf?"

„Ihr seht euch sehr ähnlich."

„So, dass ist dir also aufgefallen? Und es schreckt dich nicht ab?"

„Es ist mir erst bewusst geworden, nachdem ich mich bereits in dich verliebt habe. Der Sheriff hat so eine Bemerkung gemacht. Und, fließt nun in euren Adern dasselbe Blut?"

„Könnte man so sagen", gestand Robin, mit einem unsicheren Seitenblick in Guys Richtung.

„Ich wusste es", stöhnte dieser und verdeckte seine Augen mit seinem Unterarm.

„Das disqualifiziert mich wohl als Lady Gisborne, was?", spottete Robin, auch wenn sich sein Herz in der Brust dabei zusammenzog.

„Rede keinen Unsinn. Natürlich wirst du meine Frau."

Der Knoten in Robins Brust löste sich wieder. Es war irgendwie albern. Wollte er wirklich Gisborne heiraten? Warum eigentlich nicht. Er hatte ohnehin die Hoffnung aufgegeben jemals seinen eigenen Körper zurückzuerlangen. Robin Hood war Geschichte. Die Outlaws erkannten ihn nicht als ihren Anführer an und alleine konnte er nicht gegen den Sheriff und seine Soldaten ankommen. Das war ein aussichtsloser Kampf. Warum sich also nicht zusammen mit Guy ein gemeinsames Leben aufbauen? So glücklich wie in den vergangenen Tagen, war er schon lange nicht mehr gewesen. Genau genommen eigentlich noch nie. Jedes Mal wenn Guy ihn nur ansah, schlug sein Herz schneller. Und der Sex mit ihm war einfach UNGLAUBLICH! Robin hatte schon das Bett mit vielen Menschen geteilt, gut zugegeben, bisher waren es nur Frauen gewesen, aber er hatte noch nie solch eine Erregung verspürt, wie mit Guy. Außerdem liebte der Gisborne-Nachkomme ihn. Robin wusste, er müsste nur ein Wort sagen und Guy würde ihm bis ans Ende der Welt folgen. Also warum eigentlich nicht?

„Hm... Lady Gisborne. Daran werde ich mich wohl erst gewöhnen müssen."

Guy ging es schon sichtlich besser und heute begleitete er Robin mit auf die Jagd. Er hatte schon längst eingesehen, dass der erlegte Fasan nicht nur ein Glückstreffer war, aber nun sah er das erste Mal seine Geliebte in Aktion. „Scht, verhalt dich ganz ruhig, sonst wittert er uns." Wieder einmal traf Robins Pfeil ins Schwarze und das Kaninchen fiel tot zu Boden.

„Dieser Mistkerl Hood würde wohl vor Neid erblassen", lobte ihn Guy. Robin schenkte ihm daraufhin ein schiefes Lächeln. Was sollte er auch dazu sagen? Liebster, ich habe es dir noch nicht gesagt, aber ich BIN Robin Hood. Das würde nur alles zerstören. Nicht etwa weil er Robin glauben würde, sondern weil er ihn dann ebenso wie die anderen mit Sicherheit für verrückt hielte.

Als Robin an diesem Abend in Guys Armen lag, schmiedeten sie gemeinsame Pläne für die Zukunft. „Was hältst du davon wenn wir morgen aufbrechen? Wir können uns nicht ewig in dieser Höhle verkriechen. Was würdest du von Frankreich halten?"

„Ich spreche im Gegensatz zu dir kein Französisch", erinnerte ihn Robin.

„Dann bringe ich es dir bei. Wir könnten dort auch heiraten. Natürlich nur wenn du bereit bist meinen Antrag anzunehmen", fügte Guy hoffnungsvoll hinzu. Und dieses Mal nahm Robin sogar an. „Ja. Ja, warum eigentlich nicht."

Guy horchte auf. Sein Herz machte einen Sprung. „Meinst du das ernst?", fragte er noch einmal sicherheitshalber nach.

„Über so etwas scherzt man nicht", erwiderte Robin mit einem breiten Lächeln auf den Lippen, dass all seine Zähne zeigte. Zum ersten Mal würde er an sich selbst denken. An seine eigene Zukunft, sein Glück und den ganzen Ärger hier in England hinter sich lassen. Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf ermahnte ihn, dass das nicht richtig sei. Das die Menschen hier auf ihn angewiesen wären, doch er verdrängte die Stimme.

Plötzlich nahm Gisborne seinen Siegelring ab, dass einzige Andenken, dass ihm an seine Familie geblieben war und streifte ihn Robin über den Ringfinger. Er war für Robins schmale Frauenhände zwar etwas zu weit, aber es würde schon gehen.

„Das kann ich nicht annehmen", protestierte dieser.

„Das ist das einzige was ich habe und ich möchte, dass du ihn trägst, damit jeder weiß das du zu mir gehörst." Guys Worte duldeten keine Widerrede. Er strich sanft über die große verblasste Narbe, die er ihm einst selber im Heiligen Land zugefügt hatte. „Diese hier ist alt. Woher stammt sie?"

Robin konnte ihm schlecht die Wahrheit sagen. Außerdem rief diese Frage schlechte Erinnerungen in ihm wach, also antwortete er: „Das Überbleibsel einer kleinen Auseinandersetzung. Nicht der Rede wert. Oder stört sie dich?", versuchte Robin abzulenken.

„Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich war nur neugierig."

Robin strich Guy eine verirrte Strähne aus der Stirn und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Kaum zu glauben, dass er bald ausgerechnet den Mann heiraten würde, mit dem er so lange um Marians Gunst gerungen hatte. Kaum zu glauben, dass er überhaupt bald einen Mann heiraten würde. Robin musste über die Ironie der ganzen Situation leicht lachen.

„Was?", fragte Guy irritiert.

„Nichts. Es ist nur irgendwie so grotesk. Ich meine Die Vorstellung das du und ich, das wir bald verheiratet sind."

„Sag bloß du hast schon Bedenken", knurrte Guy.

„Nein, keine Bedenken. Ich finde es nur amüsant, das ist alles."

Doch es sollte niemals zu dieser Eheschließung kommen, denn als die Morgensonne dämmerte und der Mond am Himmel verblasste, erwachte Robin mit einem Schmerzensschrei, der auch Guy weckte. „MADELINE!"

Seine Hände krallten sich in sein Haar. Sein ganzer Leib fühlte sich so an als würde er in Flammen stehen.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Guy besorgt und schloss Robin in seine Arme. Beruhigend streichelte er ihm über den Rücken. „Du glühst ja am ganzen Körper."

„Es tut weh", brachte Robin zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor. Er spürte wie sich seine Knochen begannen in seinem Körper auszudehnen, wie sich seine Gebärmutter zusammenzog und in Nichts auflöste.

„WAS IST DAS? Was geschieht hier? Madeline, rede mit mir!"

„ICH WEIß ES AUCH NICHT!", fuhr Robin ihn an und stieß Guy von sich. Er kauerte nun auf allen Vieren am Boden. Vor Schmerzen stieg ihm die Galle in den Hals und er musste sich übergeben. Guy beobachtete das Ganze Spektakel mit Entsetzen. Wie sich Madelines Körper vor seinen Augen krümmte und bog, als würde ein Tier darin hausen, das herauskommen wollte. Es war wie aus einer Schauergeschichte. Guy wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen, als Madeline, mehr und mehr das äußere Erscheinungsbild Robin Hoods annahm, bis sie schließlich komplett verschwunden war und nur noch sein größter Erzrivale vor ihm lag.

Seine nackte Haut war mit Schweiß bedeckt und er zitterte am ganzen Körper. Würgelaute entrangen sich seiner Kehle, aber sein Magen war nun leer und so spukte er nur noch Speichel aus. Hustend raffte sich Robin zusammen und versuchte mit wackligen Beinen aufzustehen. Doch er taumelte rückwärts und konnte sich noch grade so an der Felswand abstützen. Schwer atmend lehnte er dort nun, den Kopf an den kühlen Stein zurückgelehnt und mit geschlossenen Lidern. Indessen starrte Guy ihn fassungslos an. Es vergingen einige Minuten, bis der Dunkelhaarige ungläubig hervorbrachte: „Was... WAS IST DAS FÜR EIN HEXENZAUBER! Wo ist Madeline?"

Er ging auf Robin los, packte ihn an der Kehle und drückte ihn beinahe schmerzhaft gegen die Felswand, an der er lehnte. Dieser öffnete nur schwach die Augen, immer noch nach Luft ringend, was Guys Druck auf seine Luftröhre nicht grade erleichterte.

„Lass mich los Guy", brachte er mit stockendem Atem hervor. Das war seine Stimme. Das war sein Körper. Er war wieder er selbst, aber warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Jetzt da er sich mit seinem Schicksal abgefunden hatte. Nicht nur das, jetzt wo er glücklich war. Wo er kurz davor war alles hinter sich zu lassen und ein neues Leben anzufangen.

In Guys Gesicht spiegelten sich indessen Zorn, Verwirrung, aber auch so etwas wie Erkenntnis wieder, als er in Robins Augen blickte. Widerwillig lockerte er seinen Griff, um Robin zu Wort kommen zu lassen.

„Es gibt keine Madeline. Es hat sie nie gegeben", brachte Robin keuchend hervor.

„DU LÜGST!", fuhr Guy ihn an und verstärkte seinen Griff um Robins Hals für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er ihn wieder lockerte. „WO IST SIE? WAS HAST DU MIT IHR GEMACHT!"

„Guy, sei kein Narr. Du hast es gesehen. Du kennst die Antwort", sagte Robin, hob den Arm und zeigte Guy den Ring an seinem Finger. Dieser ließ Robin sofort los, als hätte er sich verbrannt und taumelte einige Schritte zurück.

„Nein. Nein, dass ist unmöglich!", er sah Robin mit soviel Hass und Verachtung an, dass es diesem die Kehle zuschnürte.

„Es ist aber so. Vor einem Jahr war diese Quacksalberin in Nottingham. Ich habe sie aufgefordert zu verschwinden und ihren falschen Zauber woanders loszuwerden. Anscheinend war an ihrem Zauber doch etwas Wahres dran, denn sie hat mich verflucht und einen Tag später wachte ich als Frau auf. Natürlich habe ich sofort überall nach ihr gesucht, in der Hoffnung sie davon zu überzeugen, den Fluch wieder aufzuheben. Mein ehemaliger Diener Much hat mir bei der Suche geholfen, aber vergebens. Ich dachte es wäre für immer. Ich verstehe nicht wieso ich auf einmal wieder ein Mann bin. Das ergibt doch keinen Sinn!"

„Die Scharlatanin nach der Madeline gesucht hat...", brachte Guy bestürzt hervor. Er wollte nicht glauben, was er da hörte, aber er konnte sich noch gut an seine zweite Begegnung mit Madeline beim Schmied erinnern. Sie hatte sich nach dem Verbleib einer gewissen Zauberin erkundigt. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. DAS DURFTE EINFACH NICHT WAHR SEIN!

„Es gibt keine Hexerei!", knurrte Guy.

„Wir müssen wohl beide einsehen, dass Hexerei sehr wohl existiert", entgegnete Robin verbittert. Langsam erholte er sich wieder, stemmte sich von der Wand ab und griff nach seinen Kleidern.

„WAS SOLL DAS WERDEN?"

„Ich will mir etwas anziehen. Das würde ich dir auch raten. Oder gefällt es dir hier nackt herumzustehen", brachte Robin bissig hervor. Er war wütend, jedoch weniger auf Guy, als vielmehr auf seine Lage im Allgemeinen. Er an Guys Stelle hätte wahrscheinlich ebenso aufbrausend reagiert.

„Aber du kannst nicht Madeline sein! Madeline und ich, wir haben... wir haben miteinander geschlafen", brachte Guy mit gerümpfter Nase und leicht heruntergezogenen Mundwinkeln hervor, als hätte er in eine saure Zitrone gebissen.

„Was du nicht sagst", schnaubte Robin. „Und was ist das hier?", fragte er spöttisch und zeigte Guy die frischen Narben auf seinem Rücken, bevor er sich sein grünes Hemd überzog. Ein Glück das er darauf bestanden hatte stets Männerkleidung zu tragen. Die Sachen, saßen nun zwar etwas eng und die Hose war ein wenig zu kurz, aber wenn man nicht zu genau hinsah, fiel es gar nicht auf.

„Sind das nicht dieselben frisch verheilten Wunden, die auch Madeline auf ihrem Rücken trug? Von der anderen Narbe brauchen wir gar nicht erst zu sprechen. Wir wissen beide wem ich sie verdanke. Außerdem, wenn ich nicht Madeline bin, dann sag mir woher ich weiß, dass du mir einen Antrag gemacht hast, oder woher ich diesen Ring habe." Mit diesen Worten zog Robin den Siegelring von seinem Finger, der nun nicht mehr so locker saß wie zuvor. „Ich schätze mal, den möchtest du jetzt zurück haben."

Das war der Augenblick in dem Guy sich wohl mit der Realität abfand, denn ohne Vorwarnung ging er auf Robin los.

In einem Moment stand Robin noch auf wackligen Beinen, in dem nächsten schlug er schon mit dem Hinterkopf hart auf dem Boden auf.

„Du kranker, perverser, Bastard", zischte Guy ihm schäumend vor Wut zu, wobei vereinzelte Speicheltropfen auf Robins Gesicht landeten. Von dem Aufschlag auf den Boden war Robin viel zu benebelt, um irgendetwas unternehmen zu können. Er spürte nur noch wie Guy einmal kräftig auf seine Nase einschlug und dann verlor er das Bewusstsein. Als er wieder zu sich kam war Guy fort und zurückblieben nur ein brummender Schädel, sowie eine schmerzende Nase, die aber allen Anschein nach nur geprellt und nicht gebrochen war. Sein Bogen war fort, ebenso wie sein Köcher mit den Pfeilen und auch seine letzte Beute hatte Guy anscheinend mitgenommen.

Eigentlich sollte Robin erleichtert sein. Er war nicht nur mit seinem Leben davongekommen, sondern auch endlich wieder ein Mann. Als solcher gab es keinen Grund Guys Verschwinden zu betrauern, denn immerhin war sein weiblicher Körper für jene widernatürliche Zuneigung verantwortlich gewesen. Zumindest versuchte Robin sich das einzureden. Aber wie kam es dann, dass er das Gefühl hatte, als würde ihm das Herz in der Brust zerspringen? Und warum hatte Guy ihn verschont?

Wie benommen kehrte Robin zum Camp zurück. Wohin sollte er auch sonst gehen? Als der Anführer der Outlaws in ihrem geheimen Lager eintraf, fand er nur Much und Djaq vor. Die beiden staunten nicht schlecht, als sie Robin ansichtig wurden.

„Robin?"

„Master?"

Robin nickte nur stumm zur Begrüßung und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort an ihnen vorbei. Er war noch immer etwas sauer auf sie, weil sie ihn alle im Stich gelassen hatten, weswegen er Guy ganz alleine befreien musste.

„Du bist wieder zurück! Ich meine so ganz. Also auch als Mann", quasselte Much drauflos. „Wie hast du es geschafft den Fluch zu brechen?"

Wenn er das nur wüsste. Hätte er damals besser zugehört, dann hätte er gewusst, dass sich der Fluch der Hexe nur auf zwölf Mondzyklen beschränkte, aber Robin hatte damals ihren Verwünschungen keinerlei Beachtung geschenkt und Much hatte den Begriff Mondzyklen vorher noch nie vernommen und daher genau so schnell wieder vergessen.

„Ich habe keine Ahnung."

„Wo warst du das ganze Jahr über? Verschwindest einfach ohne ein Wort zu sagen und jetzt stolzierst du hier herein, als wäre nichts gewesen!", fuhr Djaq ihn an und verpasst ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige.

Much zuckt mitfühlend zusammen. Das war nicht gerecht.

Robin rieb sich seine glühende Wange und funkelte die Sarazenin bitterböse an. „Wo ich das Jahr war? WO ICH DAS JAHR WAR? NA DA WO IHR MICH HINGESCHICKT HABT! Ich habe fast das ganze Jahr ausschließlich in Locksley Manor verbracht und für Guy of Gisborne den Diener gespielt, da ihr ja unbedingt einen Informanten brauchtet. Und nur einmal bitte ich euch um einen Gefallen und ihr lasst mich alle im Stich!"

„Wie... wie meinst du das?", verstört starrte Djaq ihn an.

„Wie ich das meine? Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Nicht genug das irgendeine Hexe mich mit einem Fluch belegt hat und ich ein Jahr lang als Frau durch die Weltgeschichte spazieren musste, nein, ihr wolltet mir auch kein einziges Wort glauben. Ihr habt mich alle für verrückt gehalten!" Djaq starrte ihn nach diesem Wutausbruch mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

„Ich habe dir geglaubt Master", wandte Much ein.

„Ja, aber als ich euch vor einer Woche darum bat, mir dabei zu helfen Guy aus dem Kerker zu befreien, hast auch du mir den Rücken zugekehrt." Schuldbewusst senkte Much daraufhin den Kopf.

„Es tut mir Leid. Ich weiß jetzt, dass diese Entscheidung falsch war. Wir alle haben es bereut. Ich meine, die anderen wollten natürlich immer noch nicht glauben, dass du Madeline warst, aber sie haben gesagt, dass sie ja mittlerweile irgendwie zu uns gehöre. Also sind wir schließlich doch nach Nottingham aufgebrochen, aber als wir dort eintrafen, wart ihr bereits fort. Wir haben überall nach euch gesucht, nur leider vergebens. Allan meinte, dass ihr bestimmt zusammen ins Ausland geflüchtet seid und die anderen haben das ebenfalls angenommen. Nur ich nicht! Ich wusste, dass du die Menschen hier niemals im Stich lassen würdest. Aber auf mich wollte ja keiner hören", brachte Much empört hervor. Die Ironie an der ganzen Sache war, dass genau dies noch gestern Abend Robins Plan gewesen war. Wenn er immer noch eine Frau wäre, dann hätten er und Guy sich heute Morgen auf den Weg zum Hafen gemacht. Nun regte sich auch bei ihm so etwas wie ein schlechtes Gewissen und er meinte versöhnlich: „Ist schon gut Much. Ich werfe es dir nicht mehr vor. Immerhin hast du Recht. Du warst der einzige, der mir die ganze Zeit über geglaubt hat."

Djaq fand auf einmal ihre Sprache wieder und lies skeptisch verlauten: „Das kann nicht wahr sein! Du willst also allen Ernstes sagen, dass du wirklich diese Frau warst? Das du das ganze Jahr über unter uns geweilt hast?"

„Weist du Djaq, es ist mir mittlerweile egal ob ihr mir glaubt, oder nicht. Es spielt keine Rolle mehr."

„Was ist eigentlich mit deinem Gesicht passiert und wo ist Gisborne?", fragte Much nun und wies auf Robins geprellte Nase hin.

„Was denkst du wohl? Er war dabei, als ich mich in einen Mann verwandelt habe und ist natürlich auf mich losgegangen. Ich kann es ihm noch nicht einmal verübeln, denn immerhin habe ich ihn ein ganzes Jahr lang über zum Narren gehalten. Ich weiß nicht wo er jetzt ist."

„Aber das ist doch vollkommen unmöglich", brachte Djaq fassungslos hervor. Gut zugegeben, es hatte Momente gegeben, da hätte sie dieser jungen Frau beinahe geglaubt. Sie war Robin so unheimlich ähnlich gewesen. Nicht nur äußerlich. „Sag mir irgendetwas, dass nur sie wissen kann."

„Ich habe bereits erklärt, dass es mir egal ist ob mir jemand glaubt, aber wenn du darauf bestehst: Du hast mich mit Herold verglichen und mehrmals behauptet ich sei verrückt. Zufrieden?", giftete Robin sie an. Es war eigentlich nicht gerecht, denn eigentlich war sie nach Much diejenige gewesen, die sich am meisten für ihn eingesetzt hatte. Sie hatte Robin weiterhin wie ein wahres Mitglied ihrer Bande behandelt, während die anderen in ihm nur noch einen nützlichen Informanten gesehen hatten. Das sie Hexerei für Aberglaube hielt, konnte er ihr schlecht vorwerfen, denn wahrscheinlich hätte er an ihrer Stelle ebenfalls an Madelines Geschichte gezweifelt. Nein, mit Sicherheit hätte er es, denn noch vor einem Jahr, hatte er Magie für einen Auswuchs der menschlichen Phantasie gehalten.

„Das könnte auch geraten sein", meinte Djaq mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

Robin verdrehte genervt die Augen. Egal was er sagte, nichts würde sie überzeugen. „Als ich das erste Mal die Regelblutung bekam, warst du es gewesen die mir erklärt hat was da zu tun sei." Djaq musterte ihn immer noch skeptisch.

„Du hattest die Regel... Regelblutung?", Much lief puterrot an.

Robin überging diese Frage einfach und legte bei seiner Beweislegung noch einen drauf: „Und als ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich nicht länger für Guy arbeiten könne, weil er mir Avancen macht, hast du nur gesagt ich solle mir dies zu Nutze machen und ihm notfalls einen Tritt in die Lendengegend verpassen", Robin war es in diesem Moment egal das Much davon erfuhr. Sollte er doch darüber spotten!

Sein ehemaliger Diener, starrte ihn mit tellergroßen Augen an. Er öffnete und schloss seinen Mund wie ein Hering, der von der See an Land gespült worden war. Auch Djaq wurde kreidebleich. Anscheinend begann sie langsam Robin Glauben zu schenken.

„Warte,... habe ich das eben richtig verstanden? Gisborne hat dir... dir Avancen gemacht?", brachte Much entsetzt hervor.

„Nicht seine Schuld. Er wusste schließlich nicht wer ich wirklich bin", verteidigte ihn Robin, der nicht wollte das Much auch nur ein böses Wort über Guy verlor.

„Aber Robin, warum hast du nichts gesagt? Die anderen hätten gewiss Verständnis gezeigt, wenn du aus diesem Grund deinen Dienst bei ihm quittiert hättest", brachte Much mitfühlend hervor.

„So wie Djaq? Außerdem wäre es demütigend gewesen offen zuzugeben, dass ich von einem anderen Mann bedrängt wurde. Ich will auch nicht, dass einer von euch beiden ein Wort darüber verliert! Haben wir uns verstanden?"

Beide nickten stumm. Djaq schien ihm tatsächlich zu glauben, oder immerhin seine Version der Geschichte, als eine Möglichkeit in Erwägung zu ziehen.

Als die anderen Outlaws in das Kamp zurückkehrten und Robin dort erblickten, schwankte ihre Reaktion von anfänglicher Freude hin zu Wut. Djaq und Much mussten mit vereinten Kräften Little John davon abhalten, auf ihren Anführer loszugehen, um ihm eine trächtige Tracht Prügel zu verpassen, wie er es so schön ausdrückte. Robin beobachtete den ganzen Aufruhr eher wie ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer. Er war mit den Gedanken ganz wo anders. So lange hatte er darauf gewartet wieder in seinem richtigen Körper zu stecken und nun wünschte er sich er wäre wieder eine Frau. Er wollte bei Guy sein, in seinen Armen liegen und verdammt noch mal, JA er wollte Lady Gisborne werden! So lächerlich es auch klang. Das war krank, das war einfach nur krank! Zuvor hatte er immerhin noch die Ausrede gehabt, dass es daran lag, dass er nun eine Frau sei, aber jetzt...? Er war ein Mann. Er sollte nicht so für einen anderen Mann empfinden. Außerdem war er mit Marian verlobt! Aber es half nichts, der Gedanke an sie löste bei ihm keinerlei Gefühle mehr aus. Wobei keinerlei Gefühle nicht so ganz stimmte. Natürlich empfand er immer noch eine gewisse Zuneigung ihr gegenüber, denn schließlich war sie eine seiner ältesten Freunde. Aber er wollte sie nicht länger heiraten. Er wollte keine Familie mit ihr gründen. Das hatte er früher mal gewollt, aber jetzt wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als mit Guy seine Zukunft zu teilen. Wenn die Kirche Recht behalten sollte und der Wunsch neben einem Manne zu liegen, so wie neben einer Frau, tatsächlich eine Sünde war, dann gnade ihm Gott.

„Ihr wollt also behaupten, dass diese Madeline, beziehungsweise Robin, oder wie auch immer sie hieß, in Wahrheit die ganze Zeit unser Robin war. Much ich hatte die ganze Zeit nur dich für naiv und leichtgläubig gehalten, aber jetzt auch noch du Djaq?", jammerte Allan.

„Robin, was sagst du zu deiner Verteidigung", brummte Little John.

„Ach lasst mich doch alle in Ruhe", stöhnte Robin und legte sich mit hinter den Kopf verschränkten Armen in seine Koje.

„Nein, wir werden dich nicht in Ruhe lassen. Wo hast du die letzte Zeit gesteckt. Willst du uns wirklich weiß machen, du seiest diese junge Frau gewesen? Wir hätten dich gebraucht. Die Leute dachten schon du wärest tot! Was sollen wir ihnen jetzt erzählen?"

„Das ich an Pestilenz erkrankt war und auf wundersame Weise geheilt wurde?", schlug Robin zynisch vor.

„Sollen wir das auch Marian erzählen? Meinst du nicht, dass du wenigstens ihr die Wahrheit schuldig bist? Meinst du nicht, dass du uns etwas schuldig bist?", fragte Will bissig.

„Ich bin niemandem auch nur irgendetwas schuldig, denn ich war die ganze Zeit über hier. Das ihr die Wahrheit nicht glauben wollt ist nicht mein Vergehen. Aber in einem Punkt hast du Recht. Ich sollte Marian aufsuchen. Ich will nicht, dass sie sich weiter um mich sorgt", mit diesen Worten erhob sich Robin wieder von seinem Lager und machte sich auf den Weg nach Nottingham.

„Das war es? Das war alles?", verlangte Will hörbar verletzt zu erfahren, aber Robin ignorierte ihn. Was sollte er auch sagen? Sollte er sie etwa zu ihrem eigenen Seelenfrieden anlügen? Darauf konnten sie lange warten.

Als er an Marians Fenster erschien, sah diese versucht aus ihn vom Fenstersims zu werfen. „Wo warst du? Verschwindest einfach für ein Jahr, ohne ein Wort des Abschieds!"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte und du würdest mir ohnehin kein Wort glauben, aber ich garantiere dir, dass ich nicht freiwillig von der Bildfläche verschwunden bin", sagte er beschwichtigend und kletterte in ihr Zimmer hinein. Mit zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen und vor der Brust verschränkten Armen stand sie vor ihm. Zugegeben, sie war immer noch wunderschön, aber sie war nun einmal nicht Guy.

„Robin, du hattest mir versprochen nie wieder fort zu gehen! Du hast gesagt, du würdest bereuen jemals ins Heilige Lande gezogen zu sein. Das du mich nie wieder alleine zurücklassen wollest. Du hast mir deine Liebe beteuert und gesagt das du mich heiraten willst, aber weißt du Robin, ich glaube nicht das es dir damit ernst war. Ich glaube du weißt eigentlich gar nicht was du wirklich willst, wenn du für ein ganzes Jahr einfach so verschwindest, ohne mir ein Wort zu sagen. Du bist immer noch nicht erwachsen geworden und ich habe nicht vor mich länger an einen ewigen Jungen zu binden, dem es nicht ernst mit mir ist!"

„Marian, ich..."

„Nein, sei still: Jetzt rede ich!", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab. „Ich habe all die Jahre auf dich gewartet in der Hoffnung, dass du irgendwann zu mir zurückkehren würdest. Aber Robin, ich bin es Leid zu warten. Ich bin mir sicher du hattest keine bösen Absichten, aber du hast mich mehr verletzt als Gisborne es je vermocht hätte. Ich will dir weiterhin eine Freundin sein Robin of Locksley, aber heiraten will ich dich nicht. Ich brauche jemandem der mir Sicherheit gibt und um dessen Leben ich nicht jede Nacht vor dem Einschlafen beten muss."

Sie stand noch immer mit verschränkten Armen vor Robin, seine Reaktion abwartend und nervös auf ihrer Unterlippe herumkauend.

Auf der einen Seite war Robin erleichtert, dass sie ihm die Bürde genommen hatte, ihre Verlobung aufzulösen, aber auf der anderen war er auch tief betrübt, denn er hatte sie nie so verletzen wollen.

„Du hast Recht. Mit allem was du gesagt hast. Du verdienst etwas Besseres. Du verdienst jemand Besseren. Ich werde dir niemals geben können, was du dir wünschst, aber glaub mir wenn ich dir sage, dass du mir sehr viel bedeutest und das ich dich niemals verletzen wollte", leistete er mit gesenkten Kopf Abbitte.

Marian lies die Arme sinken und seufzte tief. „Ach Robin." Sie hatte schon befürchtet er würde versuchen ihr diese Entscheidung auszureden und sie wusste nur zu gut wie überzeugend ihr Jugendfreund sein konnte, aber anscheinend waren sie tatsächlich an einem Punkt angelangt, wo es kein Zurück mehr gab.

„Darf ich dich trotzdem weiterhin ab und an besuchen kommen", fragte Robin unsicher. „Ich meine wenn ich Rat brauche, oder dich einfach nur sehen möchte. Als ein Freund."

„Ich weiß nicht ob das eine gute Idee wäre."

Er sah sie mit diesem Hundeblick an, bei dem es ihr immer schwer viel hart zu bleiben, aber dieses Mal wollte sie nicht so einfach nachgeben. Sie brauchte Abstand. Zumindest für eine Weile. Sie brauchte Zeit, um endlich über ihn hinwegzukommen und das war unmöglich, wenn er ständig um sie war.

„Gib mir etwas Zeit Robin", sagte sie daher sanft und strich ihm über die Wange. Es fiel ihr sichtlich schwer loszulassen, aber sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und davon würde sie auch niemand mehr abbringen. Es war ein bittersüßer Abschied. Sie schenkte Robin ein angedeutetes Lächeln, welches jedoch nicht ihre Augen erreichte und auch wenn sie es nicht aussprach, so wusste Robin, dass dies ein Lebwohl war.

Die folgenden Tage verbrachte der Hüter des Sherwood Forest ohne eine Nachricht von Guy. Er glaubte mittlerweile bereits, dass dieser alleine nach Frankreich zurückgekehrt wäre und irgendwie lähmte dieser Gedanke ihn. Er versuchte sich zwar äußerlich nichts von seinem Kummer anmerken zu lassen, aber seinen engsten Freunden entging er dennoch nicht. Anfangs waren John, Allan und Will noch verärgert über ihn gewesen, doch mittlerweile hatten sie ihren Groll überwunden und versuchten ihn wieder zu seinem natürlichen, frohen Naturell zurück zu verhelfen, doch es war vergebens. Den Leuten erzählten sie, dass Robin das vergangene Jahr tatsächlich mit einer schweren Krankheit zu kämpfen gehabt habe, nun aber auf dem Weg der Besserung sei. Seinen Aufgaben als Hüter der Armen ging Robin weiterhin gewissenhaft nach und die Leute bejubelten ihn, aber er fühlte sich innerlich so furchtbar hol. Er vermisste Guy. Er vermisste ihn so sehr, wie er noch nie einen Menschen in seinem Leben vermisst hatte. Er liebte ihn. Das wurde ihm jetzt erst richtig bewusst. Sollte Gott ihn doch aus Strafe mit einem Blitz erschlagen, wenn er irgendwelche Einwände hatte. Robin würde Guy wahrscheinlich ohnehin nie wieder sehen. Er wünschte sich, er hätte seinen Ring behalten, dann hätte er wenigstens noch ein Andenken an ihn, wo auch immer er jetzt sein mochte. Es vergingen zwei Monate und Robin war gerade alleine auf der Jagd, als er ihn endlich wieder sah. Will hatte ihm einen neuen Bogen geschnitzt, sowie Köcher und Pfeile gegeben. Damit fühlte sich Robin wenigstens wieder ein wenig wie er selbst. Als er jedoch Guy am Ufer eines Sees entdeckte, setzte sein Herz für einen Moment aus. Er sah ungepflegt aus. Sein Haar war zerzaust, er war dreckig und er schien auch sehr ausgemergelt zu sein, aber dennoch erfüllte sein Anblick Robin mit unbeschreiblicher Sehnsucht. Er trug Robins alten Köcher, sowie seinen Bogen über der Schulter. Robin wäre am liebsten zu ihm gerannt und hätte ihn in seine Arme geschlossen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese Begeisterung nicht auf Wohlwollen gestoßen wäre. Als Guy den Kopf hob und ihn sah, stand er auf und kam zielstrebig auf Robin zu. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck war nicht zu entnehmen was er in jenem Moment empfand. Er blickte ernst drein, aber tat er dass nicht eigentlich fast immer? Robins Herz, welches eben noch ausgesetzt hatte, schlug auf einmal viel schneller, so als wäre er stundenlang nur gelaufen. Seine Hände wurden feucht und er musste schwer schlucken, als Guy sich ihm nährte. Noch immer hoffte er das Guy sich vielleicht auch freuen könnte ihn zu sehen, aber seine nächsten Worte nahmen Robin jegliche Illusion: „Das du dich traust mir noch einmal gegenüber zu treten. Ich habe dich beim letzten Mal verschont, aber seitdem hatte ich viel Zeit gehabt um nachzudenken. Ich hätte dich gleich töten sollen, um mich von dieser Schande reinzuwaschen!"

Diese Worte waren wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Robin fühlte ein flaues Gefühl in seiner Magengegend. Aber was hatte er auch anderes erwartet? Guy hatte Madeline geliebt, ein Trugbild. Nicht Robin. Im letzten Moment wich er Guys Faust aus, die ihn nur leicht an der Wange streifte und versuchte den nächsten Schlag abzufangen, der jedoch seine Schulter traf. Unbeholfen taumelte er zurück.

„Guy warte, ich will dir nicht wehtun."

„Ach nein? Ich dir aber schon, Hood!", er spie das letzte Wort regelrecht aus, als würde es sich dabei um eine ansteckende Krankheit handeln, packte Robin am Kragen und warf ihn zu Boden. Als er auf ihn eintreten wollte, rollte der Jüngere zur Seite und rappelte sich wieder auf, wodurch er jedoch keine Zeit mehr hatte dem nächsten Hieb auszuweichen, der ihm am Unterkiefer traf.

„Hör auf Guy! Ich verschwinde, in Ordnu...", dieser Schlag traf ihn mitten ins Gesicht.

„NICHTS IST IN ORDNUNG! Du hast mich zum Narren gehalten! Du musst dich ja das vergangene Jahr über köstlich amüsiert haben."

„Verdammt, Guy!", Robin wischte sich mit dem Ärmel über seine blutige Nase und wich dem nächsten Schlag aus.

„Ich habe mich nicht über dich lustig gemacht. Du warst es doch gewesen, der sich mir regelrecht aufgedrängt hat. Ich habe dir von Anfang an gesagt, dass du nicht wirklich weist wer ich bin. Das du auf meine Warnungen nicht hören wolltest ist deine eigene Schuld!"

Guy packte ihn am Kragen und schleuderte Robin gegen den Stamm einer Eiche.

„Das hast du dir ja schön zurechtgelegt. Sag mir Hood, gefällt es dir Unzucht mit Männern zu treiben? Sicherst du dir so die Treue deiner kleinen Gehilfen? Weiß Marian schon von deinen Vorlieben, oder soll ich es ihr erzählen?"

Mit einem kräftigen Fußtritt in die Magengegend, stieß er Guy von sich. „Lass Marian und meine Freunde aus dem Spiel! Sie haben nichts damit zu tun! Außerdem sag nicht, es hätte dir nicht gefallen. Ich denke du hattest auch deinen Spaß", entgegnete Robin giftig.

„Du dreckiger Outlaw! ICH WERDE MEINEN SPAß HABEN, WENN ICH DIR DIE KEHLE DURCHSCHNEIDE!" Mit einem Satz riss er Robin zu Boden. Beide rollten durchs Laubwerk, immer wieder von Schlägen und Tritten unterbrochen. Jedes Mal wenn einer von ihnen versuchte aufzustehen, riss der andere ihn zu Boden und schlug erneut auf ihn ein. Gerade als Guy wieder die Oberhand gewann und rittlings auf Robin saß, schlug dieser mit dem Kopf auf einen Stein auf. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht und vernebeltem Blick, sah er zu seinem Angreifer auf. Guy hatte ein Messer aus seinem Stiefel gezogen und presste es gegen seine Kehle. So würde er also enden, dachte Robin resignierend. Der Schmerz in seinem Hinterkopf sorgte dafür, dass er für einen kurzen Moment nur noch alles verschwommen sah. Er konnte Guys Schemen über sich ausmachen.

„Ich werde dich umbringen", keifte dieser ihn an und drückte die Schneide des Messers ansatzweise in Robins Hals.

„Hörst du mich Hood, ich werde dich töten!"

„Dann tu es", brachte dieser mit schwacher Stimme hervor. Robin spürte wie sich sein eigener Puls beschleunigte. Das war also das Ende von Robin Hood. Er konnte es Guy noch nicht einmal verübeln, denn er hatte Recht. Robin hatte ihn absichtlich getäuscht und benutzt. Langsam klärte sich sein Blick wieder. Er sah seinen Angreifer über sich gebeugt. Die Hand, in der er die Klinge hielt, zitterte. Er biss sich verkrampft auf die Unterlippe. Sein Gesicht war schweißbedeckt und angespannt. Plötzlich perlte ein Tropfen auf Robins Lippen. Er schmeckte salzig. Schweiß?

„Wegen dir habe ich alles verloren! Alles, was ich mir so mühsam erkämpft habe. Du verlogener Bastard!"

Robins Blick wanderte zu Guys Augen. Es hatten sich tatsächlich Tränen darin gebildet. Guy weinte! Der Schlächter des Sheriffs weinte! Robin hätte bis zu diesem Moment noch nicht einmal geglaubt, das dieser dazu fähig war.

Trotz des Messers an seiner Kehle, hob Robin eine Hand und strich sanft eine Träne aus Guys Augenwinkel. „LASS DAS SEIN!" Die Klinge, deren Druck einen kurzen Moment lang nachgelassen hatte, drückte sich nun wieder fester in sein Fleisch. Nicht lebensbedrohlich, aber so, dass sie ihm eine leichte Schnittwunde zufügte.

Nichtsdestotrotz wanderten Robins Finger durch Guys Haar. Wenn er jetzt starb, dann immerhin in den Armen des Mannes den er liebte. „Wenn du meinst, dass das deinen Schmerz lindert, dann tu es, aber es wird dir Madeline nicht zurückbringen. Glaub mir, ich wünschte selber, dass ich wieder sie sein könnte. Ich wollte nicht, dass es endet. Ich wollte wirklich mit dir fortgehen. Halte mich für geisteskrank, oder pervers, aber das ändert nichts an meinen Gefühlen für dich."

Doch wieder erwarten löste sich die Klinge langsam aus Guys Hand und fiel neben Robin zu Boden.

„Du verfluchte Ratte", fuhr Gisborne ihn an und presste seine Lippen plötzlich auf Robins. Dieser war für wenige Sekunden zu überrascht um den Kuss zu erwidern, aber als Guy sich von ihm lösen wollte, krallten sich Robins Finger in seine Haare und er zog ihn wieder zu sich herab. Es war kein sanfter Kuss. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er glich eher einem Kampf. Guys Lippen drückten sich unnachgiebig auf die seinen. Ihre Zähne schlugen zusammen und der Dunkelhaarige biss ihm so fest auf die Unterlippe das Blut hervorquoll. Aber all dies war Robin einerlei. Als der Kuss nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit endete, sah Robin schwer atmend in die Augen seines Angreifers.

„Ist es das was du willst? Willst du das ich dich wie eine Frau behandle? Das ich dir den Hof mache, mit dir Haus und Bett teile und eine Familie gründe?", knurrte er ihn an.

„Da wir zwei Männer sind, dürfte das mit der Familie gründen schwierig werden, außer du weist wo wir ein Kind herbekommen. Aber der Rest, warum nicht?", gestand Robin salopp, auch wenn er den Hohn in Guys Stimme nicht überhört hatte. Anscheinend stimmte seine Antwort jedoch den ehemaligen Handlanger des Sheriffs milder, denn sein Griff lockerte sich und der nächste Kuss war wesentlich sanfter.

„So in etwa?", raunte Guy ihm zu, als sich seine Lippen wieder von Robins lösten.

„Genau so."

Ohne Vorwarnung erhob sich Guy plötzlich von Robin. Hatte er etwas Falsches gesagt? War das ein Trick gewesen? Ein Versuch sich an ihm zu rächen, indem er mit seinen Gefühlen spielte? Doch unerwartet streckte Guy ihm auf einmal seinen Arm entgegen, den der Jüngere zögernd annahm und half Robin auf die Beine.

„Ich muss gestehen, an den Bart werde ich mich wohl erst einmal gewöhnen müssen", sagte Guy mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

Du wirst dich noch an viel mehr gewöhnen müssen, dachte Robin mit einem kurzen Blick auf seine Lendengegend, aber er sagte nichts.

„Gibt es einen Ort, an dem wir vor neugierigen Blicken sicher sind?"

„Wir könnten zurück zur Höhle gehen", schlug Robin mit klopfendem Herzen vor. Hatte Guy tatsächlich das vor, woran Robin gerade dachte? Wollte er mit ihm schlafen? Trotz allem was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war und obwohl er nun wieder ein Mann war? Oder war das nur eine Falle? Aber wenn Guy ihn hätte töten wollen, dann hätte er jetzt die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt. Dieser riss indessen ein Stück von seinem schwarzen Hemd ab und band es Robin, um die leichte Einschnittwunde am Hals.

„Danke", brachte dieser verlegen hervor. Guy nickte nur stumm. Gemeinsam gingen sie schweigend zur Höhle. Immer wieder wanderte Robins Blick zu Guy, der sehr entschlossen dreinschaute.

Als sie die Höhle betraten, fackelte Guy nicht lange. Er legte sowohl Bogen, als auch Köcher ab und begann sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Robin.

„Bist du da festgewachsen?", spottete Guy.

Erst jetzt merkte Robin das er ihm mit offenen Mund dabei zusah, wie er sich sein Hemd über den Kopf zog und schließlich auch die Hose runterließ. Um nicht als Feigling dazustehen, entledigte sich nun auch Robin eilig seiner Sachen und begegnete herausfordernd Guys Blick.

Dessen Augen studierten ausgiebig Robins Körper. Dieser fühlte sich unwohl dabei. Er hatte sich noch nie für seinen Körper schämen müssen, aber er befürchtete, dass er nicht das war, wonach Guy suchte. Als Guy auf ihn zukam, wurden Robins Knie ganz weich. Vorsichtig streckte Guy die Hand aus und berührte Robins beharrte Brust, ohne seine Augen von Robins Gesicht abzuwenden. Seine Finger wanderten zu Robins Bauchdecke hinab. Robin zog scharf die Luft ein. Als Guys Finger die Narbe berührten, welche er dem Jüngeren einst selber zugefügt hatte, legte sich Robins Hand auf die seine. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und Guy ging auf einmal vor ihm in die Knie. Überrascht sah Robin zu ihm hinab, als er die alte Narbe küsste und mit seiner Zungenspitze kurz darüber leckte. Seine Lippen nährten sich seinem Becken und hielten knapp vor seiner Lendengegend inne. Nun würde sich zeigen ob Guy fähig dazu war auch Robin in seiner männlichen Gestalt zu begehren, oder nicht. Er schluckte schwer, als Guy keine Anstalten machte fortzufahren.

„Guy?", brachte er unsicher hervor. „Du musst das nicht machen. Ich... ich kann verstehen, wenn du nicht bereit bist... Oh Gott." Robin starrte gebannt zu Guy hinab, der ohne Vorwarnung und frei von Hemmungen sein Glied in den Mund genommen hatte. Dieser sah indessen zu ihm auf. Er hatte unglaublich schöne Augen. Mit zittrigen Fingern strich ihm Robin, durch das vertraute seidenweiche Haar, während Guys Zunge seinen Schaft umspielte. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass jemand versuchte ihm auf diese Weise Befriedigung zu verschaffen, aber noch nie zuvor hatte es sich so unglaublich gut angefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Robin wusste das es wohl weniger an Guys Technik, sondern vielmehr daran lag das es eben Guy war. Natürlich stellte er sich dabei noch etwas ungeschickt an, aber das spielte keine Rolle für Robin. Leicht zuckte er zusammen, als Guys Zähe etwas zu feste seine Eichel streiften, dennoch drängte er Guy dazu weiter zu machen. Seine Hände waren tief in dem dunklen Haar vergraben und er musste sich alle Mühe geben, um nicht einfach rücksichtslos noch tiefer in Guys Mundraum vorzustoßen. Als er spürte wie er kurz vorm Kommen war, warnte er Guy: „Es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn du jetzt aufhören würdest, ich halte dem nämlich nicht mehr lange Stand." Daraufhin sog Guy jedoch nur noch begieriger an seinem Glied, ohne dass sich ihre Blicke trennten. Mit einem kehligen Stöhnen vergoss Robin seinen Samen, den Guy einfach herunterschluckte, wie der Jüngere mit Erstaunen und Faszination feststellte. Er umschmeichelte noch eine Zeit lang mit seiner Zunge Robins Glied, bis auch der letzte Tropfen vergossen war. Dann erhob er sich vom Boden.

Robin hatte das Gefühl, als würde er gleich in sich zusammenklappen. Behutsam bettete Guy ihn auf dem Deckenlager, was noch immer genau an der Stelle lag, wo sie es vor einem Monat zurückgelassen hatten.

Andächtig küsste er Robin auf den Mund und strich mit seiner Zunge über dessen Lippen, bis dieser ihm Einlass gewährte. Robin konnte den salzigen Geschmack seines eigenen Spermas in Guys Mund schmecken. Er spürte wie Guys Finger sich zu seinem After vortasteten und keuchte erschrocken auf, als einer darin verschwand.

„Pscht, ganz ruhig Hood. Das ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich das mache. Ich habe das schon mal bei einer Frau getan. Es wird dir gefallen."

„Könntest du mich vielleicht Robin nennen? Ich meine in dieser Lage wäre das vielleicht angebracht", rügte ihn der Hüter des Sherwood Forests.

„Na gut, Robin", willigte Guy mit einem hochgezogenen Mundwinkel ein, als noch ein zweiter Finger in Robin eindrang.

„Verdammt! Bist du dir sicher, dass du weißt was du da tust? Es tut nämlich ganz schön weh."

„Vertrau mir, es wird gleich besser." Guy sollte Recht behalten, denn in dem Moment wo seine Fingerspitzen Robins Prostata streiften, erwachte sein Glied wieder zu neuem Leben. Robin wollte schon protestieren, als Guy seine Finger aus ihm herauszog, doch als er dann Robins Beine spreizte und sich dazwischen positionierte, wusste der Bogenschütze was er vorhatte.

Er stützte sich auf seinen Unterarmen ab und beobachtete gefesselt wie Guy in ihn eindrang. Es brannte etwas und Robin musste die Zähne zusammenbeißen, um nicht aufzuschreien. Seine Hände krallten sich in den Decken fest.

Anfangs waren Guys Stöße rhythmisch und langsam, aber als er jenen süßen Punkt in Robin traf, der ihn am ganzen Körper erschauern ließ, wurden sie wesentlich ungestümer. Er legte seine Hand in Robins Nacken und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich, während dieser sich zurück in die Decken fallen lies. Als Robin nach seinem eigenen erregten Glied greifen wollte, schlug Guy mit der freien Hand die seine weg und nahm sich der Sache selber an. Sein Daumen neckte den Schlitz an Robins Eichel und erste Lusttropfen traten zum Vorschein. Doch seine Hand neckte Robins Penis nur. Jedes Mal wenn er glaubte kurz vorm Kommen zu sein, lockerte sich Guys Griff wieder. Ein süffisantes Lächeln umspielte dabei seine Lippen. Er wusste genau was er Robin damit antat.

„Guy, bitte."

„Bitte was?"

Ein Wimmern entrang sich Robins Kehle, auch wenn er dies später abstreiten würde.

„Du musst es schon sagen", gurrte Guy ihm ins Ohr.

Robin schluckte seinen Stolz herunter und meinte devot: „Lass mich kommen, bitte."

Das musste er Guy nicht zwei Mal sagen. Der Druck seiner Hand nahm zu, seine Bewegungen gewannen ebenfalls an Beschleunigung und auch die Stöße mit denen er in Robin eindrang, wurden immer ekstatischer. Als Robins Ejakulation eintrat und die Enge um Guys Männlichkeit zunahm, folgte auch er unmittelbar danach. Lange lagen sie noch nach Luft ringend so da, bis sich Guy irgendwann aus Robins Körper zurückzog, ihn in seine Arme schloss und eine der Decken über sie beide ausbreitete. Robin schmiegte sich indessen an ihn und lies seine Finger über Guys Brust und Bauchmuskeln streichen. Er schenkte Guy ein zufriedenes Lächeln, was dieser, ohne sich dem wirklich bewusst zu sein erwiderte. Behutsam streichelte er Robins Wange, wobei sein Daumen sanft über dessen Unterlippen strich.

„Du weist schon, dass dafür niemand Verständnis aufbringen wird?"

„Wir müssen es ja nicht den Leuten unter die Nase reiben", entgegnete Robin und schnappte spielerisch nach Guys Daumen.

Guy schnaufte daraufhin nur spöttisch. „Und wie genau stellst du dir unser gemeinsames Zusammenleben vor?"

„Zuerst einmal würde ich vorschlagen, dass wir zu meinen Männern zurückkehren. Du könntest einer von uns werden."

„Ein Outlaw? Nein danke."

„Guy, ich weiß nicht ob es dir entgangen ist, aber du bist schon längst ein Outlaw."

„Und was ist wenn deine kleinen Kumpanen mich nicht bei sich haben wollen, denn darauf wird es hinauslaufen."

„Sollten sie dich tatsächlich nicht als ein Mitglied unserer Bande akzeptieren, dann schlagen wir uns eben zu zweit durch", versicherte Robin ihm.

„Das würdest du tun? Du würdest deine Freunde für mich verlassen?"

„Nicht nur du hattest einen Monat lang Zeit um über alles nachzudenken, sondern auch ich. Ich will das du an meiner Seite bist Guy."

„Warum gehen wir dann nicht einfach nach Frankreich, so wie wir es geplant hatten und lassen den ganzen Ärger hinter uns?"

„Das kann ich nicht."

„Warum nicht?"

„Weil ich immer noch Robin Hood bin und die Leute mich hier brauchen. Aber ich verspreche dir, wenn der König erst einmal zurückkehrt..."

„Wenn König Richard zurückkehrt wird er mich als Verräter hängen lassen", fiel ihm Guy ins Wort.

„Keine Sorge Guy, dazu wird es nicht kommen. Ich werde schon ein gutes Wort für dich einlegen. Der König vertraut mir und er ist mir zu Dank verpflichtet, weil ich sein Leben gerettet habe. Wenn ich ihn also darum ersuche dich zu verschonen, wird er mir diese Bitte sicherlich nicht abschlagen."

„Und wo soll ich leben?"

„Na bei mir, in Locksley."

Guy schüttelte daraufhin ungläubig den Kopf. „Sei nicht naiv Robin. Die Leute würden reden. Nicht nur weil zwei Männer ohne ersichtlichen Grund zusammen unter einem Dach hausen, sondern auch weil sich ihr Held mit dem ehemaligen Handlanger des Sheriffs abgibt."

„Was heißt hier ohne ersichtlichen Grund? Wenn ich wieder der Herr von Locksley bin, dann ist klar, dass du obdachlos wirst", neckte Robin mit einem Augenzwinkern. „Die Leute würden es als ein Zeichen meiner endlosen Barmherzigkeit ansehen und außerdem bist du in den letzten Monaten im Ansehen der Leute erheblich gestiegen."

„Und was wenn die Dienerschaft merkt, dass unsere Beziehung keineswegs platonisch ist? Sodomie wird in der Gesellschaft nicht akzeptiert."

„Wir müssen halt vorsichtig sein."

„Es wäre einfacher wenn du noch eine Frau wärest."

„Das hättest du wohl gerne. Wenn du es einfach haben willst, können wir gerne diese alte Hexe ausfindig machen und sie darum bitten DICH mal in eine Frau zu verwandeln. Sie wäre gewiss nicht abgeneigt, denn immerhin hast du dir als Handlanger des Sheriffs einiges zu Schulden kommen lassen."

Guy knurrte daraufhin spielerisch und biss Robin in die Schulter.

„Das fasse ich dann also als nein auf."

Eine Zeit lang lagen sie schweigend nebeneinander, bis Guy schließlich wieder das Wort ergriff. „Als du mir als Madeline getarnt versuchtest Marian auszureden, dachte ich dies geschah, weil du selber Interesse an mir hättest, aber in Wahrheit war es genau umgekehrt, oder? Du wolltest das ich die Finger von deiner geliebten Marian lasse." Den letzten Satz hatte Guy in einem sehr herablassenden Tonfall hervorgebracht.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, ja. Aber wäre ich jetzt noch mal in derselben Situation, würdest du zweifellos Recht behalten."

„Schade das wir nicht sofort geheiratet haben, sonst wärest du jetzt ganz offiziell Robin of Gisborne."

„Eigentlich wäre ich dann Madeline of Gisborne und die ganze Eheschließung wäre ein einziger Betrug gewesen."

Gisborne ergriff seine Hand und streifte ihm wieder seinen Siegelring über den Ringfinger. „Heiraten kann ich dich zwar nicht, aber ich möchte trotzdem, dass du nur mir gehörst." Für einen kurzen Moment sah sich Robin verführt zu sagen, dass er niemandem gehörte, außer sich selber, aber dann besann er sich eines Besseren: „Solange du auch mir gehörst."

Guy küsste daraufhin sanft seine Schulter und hauchte ihm zu: „Auf immer und ewig.


End file.
